


Brothers can share everything

by romybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 1976: Sirius is 16 and he is about to run away from his house. Originally, that’s what he did. But, what if Regulus and he had decided to take the other way which was just in front of them? The future would have been different, doubtlessly. Is it really possible to share everything between brothers? Sirius and Regulus are sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

****

**Prologue**

There are some things you need to know about the Black family: first of all, they are rich, yes very wealthy; second of all, they are very proud of their blood purity.

There is one thing you need to know about the Black brothers: in their own and different way, they are both unhappy.

There are many things you can reproach to the two brothers. One would say of Sirius that he’s just a show-off, a haughty and arrogant boy. One would say of Regulus that he’s just a coward who can’t stand up against his parents, a daddy’s boy and a Death Eater in the making.

Yes, these two brothers have a lot of faults, like anybody else. But, if there is one thing you can’t take away from them it’s their integrity. When they really believe in something, then they fight for it. When they love, they love completely, forever. When they hate, nothing can change their minds.

Since they are indeed brothers, Sirius and Regulus love each other. Their feeling is pure, strong, unbreakable, unique and – because of their character – unusual for two brothers. They are probably aware of their strong bond. I say probably because I think it’s the reason why they have always been careful to stay on the good side of the limit of normality. Good, for others though.

And it’s just because of all of that that the two brothers have grown apart. Not because of a stupid discord between Gryffindor and Slytherin, not because of their divergent friends, not because of the differences of their characters. Nothing of the sort. As I said, when the Black brothers love, they love entirely, maybe too much.

In their original future, Regulus and Sirius have proven to be both men of bravery, in their own way: both died in their fight against Voldemort, for the Greater Good. Yet, they both died without knowing that part of each other’s character. Such a shame!

So, if somebody gave them a second chance, they would probably take another way.

At the moment of this story begins, swing time of their life, they have a choice to make. Because, you have to know this, the future hasn’t happened yet. What I mean is that Harry Potter doesn’t exist yet. In fact, the Marauders are still at school. What nobody knows is that during that very summer, the Black Brother had to and are going to choose their path, one of the two in front of them. I don’t say that all the future is going to be change because of that choice. I don’t say that this story, their story will end by an ‘happily ever after’ but considering that choice, lots of thing could and would be different.

So, here we are, in this night of the summer 1976: Sirius and Regulus have that choice to make, a choice which is going to definitively change their life. A choice which isn’t going to be easy. A choice they even ignore. A choice they will ignore forever. Because, you know, if the past change, then nobody can remember the original future.

Lots of people would probably think that the two brothers chose in fact the easy way: that is to go with the flow. Yet, they’re gonna prove their bravery for the very first time of their life. It’s never an easy thing to decide to change everything, to decide to understand who you really are, to choose to trust love.

…

To be continued with:

 

**Chapter 1: BLACK is the New Sexy**


	2. BLACK is the new sexy

**Chapter 1: BLACK is the new sexy**

Sirius Black is a 16 years old handsome boy who likes to call himself a free spirit. So, as every free spirit, the thing he hates the most is when somebody tries to force him to do something. Being born in the Black family hasn’t really been helping for Sirius. Because, as every pureblood family, all the decisions are taken by the head of family. Since Sirius isn’t the type of boy who is ready to make any compromise, the cohabitation especially with his father has always been difficult. But, the most he grow up, the most it is laborious.

Sirius always wanted to do what he had on his mind, not in his father’s mind. So, he had tried his best to do quite the opposite, beginning with his Sorting in Gryffindor as he was 11. He had been so proud of himself that day, so proud to be such a disappointment to them, his family. Just thinking about that day had always made him laugh. Just thinking about the anger of his parents when they had finally understood that no matter what they were doing, Sirius would never join them, never follow them, never even respect them, made him smile. After that, Sirius had thought he would be just invisible to his parents. But, what he couldn’t take away for them was their pugnacity. They didn’t give up, not because they wanted their son to be the perfect heir, not anymore. No, just to keep up appearances. Just that simple thought made Sirius want to puke. Really.

Then, the threats had replaced the words full of hate and the punches had replaced the mockery. But now, Sirius is used to that. He is 16 and it has been like that since a few years.

And he really thought he could handle everything until he was 18, day he could finally go away from that insane family.

Except that night, Orion and Walburga didn’t stop at beating the crap out of him. No, this time, they talked about Sirius’ best friend: James Potter. They didn’t just talk about him, they laughed at him, they called him a few names, and they said things Sirius would never had imagined were able to come out of his parents’ mouth. Sirius didn’t know why they had suddenly had that great idea to do the only thing that Sirius couldn’t handle. Because after that beating – and it had been a huge one since Sirius had protested, had even tried to respond – Sirius finally decided that he has had enough.

So, on this evening, when Sirius go upstairs, in his bedroom, as Muggle as possible, he is firmly decided to pack his bags and go away. And since his parents has talked about the Potter, Sirius has a pretty good idea where he could go.

Before he begins to pack, though, Sirius takes advantage of the warmth weather and his wonderful window to enjoy a last cigarette. It is his little weakness, everyone knows that.

As he is stuck in his thought, though, the door of his room opens. It isn’t his parents: he couldn’t expect any regret from them. After all, when his mother has stopped his father few seconds after the beginning of the beating, it has only been to tell him: “Not in the face, everybody could see it!” Thank you Mother, really!

Sirius doesn’t have to turn around to recognize the steps he hears: he would have recognized them among all. His baby brother, who the features are, now that Sirius could see it, paler than ever. As usual, Regulus has heard everything of the beating.

“I tried, I really tried…” whispers Regulus.

And Sirius knows immediately what he means. Regulus has tried to come into the living room to stop his parents or more accurately his father. But, as usual, the door of the room was closed. He had no right to come in there. Because, Regulus is the perfect little heir and his parents don’t want him to have anything to do directly or indirectly with that, with Sirius…

What Sirius understands right now is that the simple sight of his brother stands a chance of making weaken all his resolutions. The simple sight of Regulus’ distorted features, Regulus’ fear in his eyes, are going to stop him to run away. At least, that night. No, he isn’t going to go away because, that night, Regulus has decided to join him.

As he is realizing all of that, Sirius hasn’t spoken yet. He is still smoking, staring into space. But then, Regulus steps closer to him and takes his fag from his fingers and finally takes a deep drag. And suddenly, the atmosphere stuck by the fear until then becomes oppressive because of the tension. They could hear each other’s heart beating in unison. The cigarettes follow on, their hands are close their bodies are close, their fingers brush past each other.

The heat and moistness of this July month isn’t really helping and the tension already high because of the silence between the two brothers, because of the unsaid, because of the improbable and unpronounceable desire, becomes unbearable. It is too much for Sirius, though.

In a quick gesture of his wand, Sirius pulls his armchair next to the window. He takes advantage of the movement to escape from the figurative vise their two bodies are forming. As he walks to his bedside table, Regulus leans against the window. He looks at his brother, paying attention at each gesture he makes. Sirius isn’t embarrassed at all by this attention. After all, he has always liked it when people look at him. And if he has to be honest, it is even better when it is Regulus’ eyes which scrutinized him.

Sirius comes back to the window and sits in the armchair, his legs slightly spread, his head tilted in the back: his favorite position when he smokes. When he really smokes. This position isn’t an invitation or maybe it is. That doesn’t matter because Sirius doesn’t think about it. Sirius doesn’t care about it. So, when Regulus steps closer to him, spread his legs a little bit more, slips between his thighs and sits against his brother’s chest, Sirius doesn’t protest, he doesn’t say anything, he just enjoys.

Sirius acts as if anything is totally normal and maybe it is actually the case. Anyway, Sirius doesn’t lose his time to light the joint he has taken from his night table: another guilty pleasure. And just as with the cigarettes, the two boys begin to share it. Still in silence. The atmosphere is more and more stifling. Each time they pass on the joint, each time their fingers brush each other. They even make the other smoke. But now, it is much more frank touches than anything else. They are actually proud of the contact, absolutely not ashamed: what people says, the joint has always helped to relax!

The two brothers haven’t paid attention to the silence between them, aren’t embarrassed at all, so much so that when Regulus’ voice finally rings out, that doesn’t take them away from their torpor.

“Is that me or is it too hot?”

Maybe it is at that very moment that everything is putting on the track. Or maybe the choice has already been taken when Regulus has decided to cross the doorstep of Sirius’ bedroom. Anyway, at that instant, Sirius makes a decisive move because his little brother is actually right. It is too hot. It is beyond unbreathable. So, Sirius puts the joint in Regulus’ mouth, letting his fingers on his brother’s lips for a little longer that it is necessary. Then, he moves his hands on Regulus’ chest and slowly begins to unbutton his shirt until he takes it off.

“Is that better?” asks Sirius casually even if his heart is about to stop.

“Much better but it would be even more comfortable if I didn’t have to touch your sticky shirt!”

Sirius rolls his eyes but uses his wand to remove his own shirt nonetheless.

The contact of their skins, sticky because of the heat, because of the tension, because of the desire, is strangely very comfy.

“Now, it’s fine!” says Regulus as to confirm their both thoughts.

And when he lets his head falling on Sirius’ shoulder, Regulus even allows himself to moan with satisfaction which undeniably makes Sirius’ body react.

Trying to get back a semblance of calm, Sirius gets back his joint and keeps smoking in silence.

But then, Regulus begins to move slowly, almost lasciviously. Yet, it isn’t necessarily sexual, or maybe it is. Yet, it isn’t necessarily done on purpose, or maybe it is. Same as the spread legs of Sirius earlier: it depends on the person who interprets the gesture.

And, because Sirius doesn’t really know if it is intentional or not, then he stops Regulus, a hand on his chest.

“Can you stop moving, please!” he murmurs.

 “Why?” asks Regulus, very innocently.

No point on telling a lie: he wants to be sure!

“Well, I’m a boy so it fells actually the same as if I was moving my hand on your crotch with insistence, if you see what I mean…”

“That sounds pretty great to me!” answers Regulus.

And it is absolutely not the words that Sirius is expecting but they sound so deliciously in his ears.

But then, Regulus stands up. And Sirius begins to panic. Has he been too brutal? Is Regulus about to go away? ‘Please, don’t do that! I don’t want you to go!’ Sirius is enjoying too much this little game of them.

And as usual since the beginning of this evening, Regulus does the last thing Sirius expects. He actually lies down on his brother’s bed. And this time, it is clearly an invitation.

Sirius looks at his brother taking his last drag, thinking. He could blame the smoking joints for doing what he is about to do; saying that at that very moment he is completely elsewhere, that he doesn’t know what he is doing, that he is taken by the euphoria. But it would be a lie. Because, he knows exactly that he shouldn’t stand up and join Regulus. He knows that he shouldn’t even consider it. He knows that he shouldn’t either desire his brother the way he does right now.

So, when Sirius stands up, his intentions are very obvious in his mind. But, to confirm them and make them evident to Regulus, he takes his wand and closes the door with a strong “Colloportus”. Slowly, he moves closer to the bed, Regulus’ eyes buried in his own and what he sees in them is breathtaking.

Sirius lies down next to Regulus, not touching him on purpose. He wants to show his brother that he has still the choice, that he will always have the choice with him. Regulus turns on his side to face his brother. And for the first time, he sees the marks on Sirius’ body and he begins to touch those which are on his chest. It’s much more a stroke than anything else.

Regulus could blame the fear he has felt when he has heard his brother in the living room, the fear he has felt when he has understood that Sirius has had enough and that he was about to go away, for doing what he is about to do. But it would be a lie. Because, as he is stroking Sirius’ chest, he isn’t touching his wounds. No, they are just a free-pass for his desire.

“Is that painful?” asks Regulus, a little bit concerned despite everything.

“Normally yes… I should say yes but not when you touch it!”

Regulus is so happy by his brother’s outspokenness. That’s what gives him the bravery to go further.

“What if I kiss the bruises and the cut?”

And before Sirius gets the chance to answer, Regulus does exactly that. And Sirius can’t refrain a slight moan, louder as the kisses are more insistent.

Sirius is now completely aroused and he could feel that his brother is too. Regulus’ kisses have brought him to climb on Sirius, his legs on both sides of his body. As soon as their cocks get in touch with each other, the two brothers stop. They stare at each other and the only things they could see in their eyes are the desire, the lust and most of all the love. So, neither of them hesitates to close the distance between them and suddenly their lips are tied. At first, both of them want to show their gentleness, all the feelings they got. But, quite quickly, the kisses deepen, their lips open at the same time and finally their tongues meet. It isn’t the first kiss of Sirius but he has never given such passion. It is the first kiss of Regulus – because the boy has never been interested by such a thing – and he has never thought that it could be so perfect. Maybe they are both good kissers, most likely, but that’s not the reason of such perfection and passion. The thing is, and they don’t know that for now, it is a kiss of true love. And no kiss can be better than that.

Taken by the warmth and the profoundness of the kisses, Sirius has sat up to meet Regulus’ body. They only break the kiss briefly because the taste of their mouth feel home and there isn’t a better feeling. That isn’t an emotion you want to lose, ever.

Slowly, Sirius’ hands are on Regulus’ trousers. He unbuttons it, as quickly as he could but it’s not that easy because they are so close. But Regulus doesn’t want to wait, so with a groan he takes Sirius’ wand without thinking about it and undresses them in one move. He hadn’t wanted to undress them completely, he just wanted to take off their trousers but his desire has overstepped his thought. And when they notice that they are indeed both naked, they gape with appreciation, pleasure, happiness and yes: envy. Because their desire is too much, because their hands find each other and entwine, because their mouth are locked together, because their bodies are entangled, because their cocks are pressed together, then, they begin to move in rhythm. And since Sirius and Regulus are only moan and stroke and pleasure and love, they reach a point of no-return and they explode in pure joy at the exact same moment, their cums mixing together in a way which is absolutely poetic. They don’t broke the kiss after that because the need of the other is still there. They don’t broke their embrace either because of each other skin is completely present. They just lie down, their eyes closed and their love radiant.

Of course, the smoking joints have probably helped them for a few hours to not think about their actions, to forget the brotherly barrier. And, as they are falling asleep in the arms of each other, it has especially allowed Sirius not to run away, not to be banished and erased from the family tree and it has allowed Regulus not to lose his only ally.

In a nutshell, it allowed them to change their future.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 2: BLACK is the new loss**


	3. BLACK is the New Loss

**Chapter 2: BLACK is the New Loss**

When Regulus opens his eyes on that morning, the day after everything in his life has changed, he can’t help but smile deeply. The thing is, when he had come into the room of Sirius the night before, he didn’t really know what his intentions were. The only thing he was sure about, was the fact that Sirius wanted to go away. He has felt it in his veins. He didn’t really want to change his brother’s mind. No, that’s the truth. He just wanted to see him and spend a few minutes as if they were still children. He just wanted to be there for Sirius.

When they were young, before Hogwarts, before the education of his parents had taken a turn Sirius couldn’t bear, before the rising of a certain Dark Lord, Sirius and Regulus were closer than any brothers can be. They were sharing everything. They were always together and it was for the best. Because, they were completely happy. That is what Regulus wanted to find again. He hasn’t thought about hugging his brother, even less kissing him. But, as soon as he has been in his room, taken by all the emotion and the tension, he has known it was the good thing to do. And not only that. It wasn’t really a choice. It was a need. A need they had repressed for their all childhood, without even noticing it. Sometimes, when something is right, you just know it. And that night, Regulus just knew he wanted and needed to be close to Sirius. Maybe things has heated a little bit too fast, maybe they shouldn’t have overstepped their brother boundary that quickly without even talking about it, but this morning, Regulus doesn’t regret anything that happened because for the first time in a long while, he has felt truly happy, free and complete. Sirius was everything to him, since ever. And even if they hadn’t been really close for those years, it hadn’t changed and it will never be.

When Regulus had really understood that because of Sirius’ rebellion, their parents weren’t going to let them be close anymore, Regulus had thought that maybe it was for the best. He was in his first year at Hogwarts, during the first holiday of the year and Orion had made it pretty clear that he needed to find friends in Slytherin and spend time with them or his cousins who were worth it. The thing was, Regulus was 11 and he was experiencing the first physical attraction of his life, with all the body change. Then, he had understood that the sight of his brother, the only thought of Sirius made his body react, really pleasantly. So, yes, it had been a good thing that they didn’t spent too much time together. Especially because Regulus didn’t know if Sirius shared the attraction, if it was normal for a teenager or if it was wrong and gross.

But, the times had flied and nothing had really changed. In a way, it was even worse, the most he grew up. Because, of course, Regulus had understood his feelings, understood he was going to live with them for the rest of his life without sharing them with Sirius. It was obvious that his brother was in denial of every possible connection with his family. So, even if he had been attracted by him, Regulus knew he wouldn’t do anything about it. The fact that they were brothers wouldn’t have stopped him if he had been in another family, but since the Black were known for their incestuous connections, it would have been enough to scare Sirius away.

So, the night before, Regulus has really not seen that coming. Since he had understood his attraction, Regulus had decided to stay away from every possible relationship. Not that he was interested to be with anyone for that matter. But, even if he is more than an intelligent boy, he isn’t really an expert when it comes to sex. Yet, that night, with Sirius, it has been just natural, logical. It was just the expression of his feelings, of everything he had in his heart. It has been so great.

That’s why he wears such a smile on his face this morning. His unique concern comes from Sirius. He has seemed more than happy to share that moment with Regulus, very aroused, very quickly. But, when it comes to Sirius, Regulus couldn’t really expect anything. Nobody could. So, what would be his reactions in few minutes when he will wake up, his baby brothers in his arms, both naked, the proofs of their crime on their bodies and the bed? It was a mystery. But, Regulus hopes. Yes, he hopes – which is a nice feeling, Regulus doesn’t experienced really often – that his brother would have no regrets.

The thing is, now that they have been so close, Regulus doesn’t know if he could take the things as they had been. And he definitively knows that every kind of rejection from Sirius would break his heart. That’s why he had decided to not make any step in Sirius’ direction by the past, that’s why he shouldn’t have come into his brother’s room the night before. Because now, the die is cast and there is no turning back. He has agreed to lay himself bare – both literally and figuratively – in front of Sirius and he’s not the one in charge now. It’s Sirius’ choice, not his and he really doesn’t like those kind of situations. Lots of people think that Regulus is a follower and not a leader; that he follows every order his parents give him but it’s not entirely true. Because of his family and his character, Regulus had learnt and so now knows how to survive. He is ready to do some things he doesn’t like. But, he would never do something he really doesn’t want.

Regulus is suddenly a little bit tensed. The flow of his thought has led him in a way he doesn’t like one bit. And he has just one urge: that Sirius wakes up so they could talk about it. But of course, Sirius has to be a late riser! When Regulus finally decides to wake up Sirius, no matter how much his brother hates it, the younger brother hears noises in the stairs. In one second, Regulus leaves the bed, put on his boxer, rushes out of the room and closes it with a spell before falling in the bathroom just in time. He has no real choices: if his mother finds him in bed with Sirius, well, he doesn’t want to think about that. So, now, it’s worse than anything because it’s already 9 in the morning, they have to leave at 10, and so if Sirius doesn’t wake up until then, they will be no opportunity to speak in no less than three weeks, which is absolutely unbearable for Regulus. Not, that he has any other possibility. He could try to leave a note, yes that’s a good idea. With that happy thought, Regulus hurries in the shower to come out ten minutes later, wearing only a towel.

“Why don’t you take your clothes with you in the bathroom, Regulus? If your Father saw you in this outfit!” exclaims Walburga as soon as his son comes into his room.

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Replies Regulus, his eyes going wider by the shock of seeing his mother. “I just forgot. I didn’t know you were waiting for me here.”

“I was just doing a last checking of your package with Kreacher. But, hurry up, Son, I’m sure you want to leave the house to see your cousin the sooner.”

“Of course, Mother. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

“Your breakfast is waiting for you in the living room.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Regulus couldn’t help but sigh loudly once his mother leaves the room. Merlin! It could have been so much worse. Then, he notices that the house-elf is still there, next to him.

“Master Regulus doesn’t sleep in his bed last night!” says simply Kreacher.

Regulus blushes immediately before he clears his throat, dressing at the same time.

“Did you tell it to my mother?” he asks finally, not knowing how to react anyway.

“Of course, not, Master. Kreattur wouldn’t have done it without asking you.”

“Thank you, Kreacher. You’re a good friend.”

Regulus could have sworn that Kreacher was the one who blushes now.

“Kreacher, could you do me a favor, please. I know Sirius doesn’t come with us in holiday. But, could you wake him up?”

“The blood-traitor!”

“Kreacher, don’t call him that.”

“I’m sorry Master. But, Masters Orion and Walburga told me to call him that way.”

“I already told you, not when you’re with me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure it’s a good idea for Masters to see their son before their departure.”

“You’re probably right, Kreacher. Well, could you put a note in his room for me before we all go?”

Kreacher looks at his foot, obviously uncomfortable with that request, as if he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to be a good friend to Master Regulus but in the other hand, he doesn’t like the blood-traitor one bit. After a while, he raises his head again.

“Alright, I’ll do it, Master Regulus, even if I don’t understand why you want to speak to him.”

“This is not of your business, Kreacher.”

At that very moment, the voice of Walburga rings, calling the elf. Immediately, Kreacher Apparates.”

Regulus sighs. Merlin! Why is it so difficult in this house to have a simple communication with his brother? Anyway, Regulus leaves the room, giving one last look at Sirius’ door. Maybe the power of his spirit could wake up Sirius?

But that doesn’t seem to work. Regulus takes all the time he can during his breakfast but the time flies nonetheless. He looks at the clock every ten seconds, the needle unavoidably approaching the big 10. Before his parents arrive in the living to take him, Regulus manages to give Kreacher a brief note. The elf hasn’t the time to Apparate that Walburga is already in the room, looking at the elf’s hand with curiosity.

“What’s the paper you have in your hand, Kreacher?”

“Nothing, Mistress. I found it on the floor. It’s blank.” Answers Kreacher, focusing on his feet.

“Then, put it in the fireplace. What are you waiting for? Hurry up. We don’t have all-day.”

“Of course, Mistress. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you wait.”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing.”

Kreacher obliges, giving one sorry look to Regulus. But, deep down, he is kind of relieved. Regulus can’t sigh loudly so he refrain himself, looking one last time at the clock.

“Don’t worry, Regulus.” Says Walburga. “We’re leaving right now.”

Regulus gives his mother a smile, even if he doesn’t want to. Luckily, his mother has confused his desperate look with his hurried one.

Anyway, now, he doesn’t have the choice, he has to follow his mother and then his father to the place of their holiday. He should be happy. Usually, he is. But, that year, strangely, he doesn’t feel like it.

…

Few hours later, Sirius finally opens his eyes as the sun comes into his room. He blinks a few times, not really sure about the place he is, not really sure about the night before. Was it a dream, a fantasy? One thing is certain, Sirius is now all alone in his bed. Yet, his brother should have been there if it was a reality. A little bit disappointed by the empty spot next to him, Sirius moves his hand on the mattress, looking at the same time at his naked body. Finally he faces the inevitable: His belly is covered by trails of dry cum, the sheet is too. And there is too much to be only his own. Sirius smiles and frowns in one go: what does he think about it, exactly? Sirius shakes his head, then casts a tempus. When he realizes that it’s already 2 in the afternoon, Sirius understands the reason of Regulus’ absence. All his family is already gone. Sirius sits on his bed, his arms on each side of his body: so, he has managed to stay in this house until their departure! That’s a big surprise! Few weeks earlier, he wouldn’t have sworn about it.

The house is empty now and he is on his own. But, strangely, this thought doesn’t comfort him. On this morning, Sirius has to admit he is a little bit lost. He wishes he could be with Regulus now but at the same time doesn’t know if it would be a good idea. What they have done the previous night! Yes, it was something he had dreamt about in the past. He already knew he was sick, he already knew his family was sick, it is just a confirmation. Yet, everything had felt so right with Regulus. He knows he shouldn’t think that but it is the case nonetheless. The skin of Regulus against his own had tasted like perfection. What is he supposed to do now? Living with that? How is it even possible?

Sirius finally decides to stand up, just to think about something else. He has to move. Do something. Anything. Because he doesn’t want, worse he can’t think about Regulus now. He could do something terrible otherwise. Like, going to Malfoy’s Manor just to talk to his brother.

First thing, Sirius does as he moves out of his bed is dressing. He should take a shower but the feel of Regulus’ cum on his belly is just fucking perfect and he wants to keep it. ‘Free spirit my ass! I’m just another incestuous Black… Fuck” Sirius shakes his head as he makes his way to the kitchen. And for all sixty seconds, he really tries to not think about Regulus.

But as the minutes go, Sirius understands that everything in this house is a reminder of his brother. The worst place of all being his own bedroom. Yet, it feels like the best place in the world. Completely lost and uncertain about the behavior he should and want to adopt, Sirius is sure about one thing: he can’t stay there any longer. The house has always had this effect on him: driving him crazy! And, frankly, he would prefer be in Malfoy’s manor with all his family than staying here. And Sirius has never thought such a thing. He is already mad! Merlin! He needs a friend now. ‘No, you need your brother and his lips, his body, his perfect …’ No, definitively a friend.

After a quick shower, in a few moves of his wand – luckily the wards of the house allow him to use magic in it – Sirius summons all the stuff he is supposed to need for almost a month, until the start of the year school. No way is he going to stay on his own until his brother crosses the door. It would be much better to see him in Hogwarts, a neutral area, next time. And until then, he would have some time to clear his mind. Yes, that’s bloody perfect. No one is better than James and his parents to welcome him in their home and help him going through that little crisis. Not that he is about to tell Prongs. He wants to keep his memories for him and his brother. Much better like that! He doesn’t want to be a freak, nor to be rejected by his friends. It’s already enough to be a blood traitor…

Before leaving the house, Sirius finds a note from his father hung on the door – as if Orion already knew he was going to leave – letting him know that they won’t return before the end of the holiday so that he has to do his shopping by himself. Sirius sighs. He would have prefer to read something from Regulus. Anyway, he throws the paper in the fireplace, shrinks his trunk to carry it easily and finally goes out of the house. The door locks itself before he could do anything. Then, he goes down the few steps of the stair. His black jacket tightened against his body to prevent the rain – which has finally decided to fall – to wet him, Sirius walks to the closer street of his home. There is a garage he possesses, a place that Muggle can’t come in where his motorcycle is stored. Sirius enjoys a cigarette, as he cleans with a rag his already gleaming machine. A little bit better after that, Sirius put his helmet on his head and starts up the powerful motorbike, a tiny smile on his lips. He can’t help but imagine the look of Regulus if he sees him like that. Would he find him sexy? Sirius rolls his eyes to himself. Let’s hope the trip to Potter’s house will help him to clear his mind!

…

It’s funny to see how three weeks can fly so fast but at the same time so slowly.

Before his arrival at James’ place, Sirius had thought that being with his best friend would allow him to not think about his brother anymore. But, he was so wrong. Of course, James’ presence has always been and will ever be, in several way, very calming. But, even if he has always thought that James was the brother he has never had, he understood now how wrong he was. Maybe Prongs is a brother to him. But Regulus is definitively more than that. During those weeks, Sirius has missed his brother so much, as never before. But he is still very scared to see him again. Just because his mind isn’t clear yet. Despite James and his family’s normality, he can’t think clearly. As soon as he has arrived, James saw that Sirius wasn’t in the best of his shape. He tried to be as funny and smiling as usual, but something was wrong. Anyway, James never pushed him to confide in him. He knew that when the time would come, when Sirius would be ready, he would come to him. So, until then, he did and does his best to stay the Prongs, Sirius has always loved and needed.

In Malfoy’s Manor, Regulus is also in a confused state of mind but he is so much better to hide it. In three weeks, nobody in his family has seen that something wasn’t right. So Regulus has spent the rest of his holiday missing his brother without being able to talk about him or talk to him. Luckily, his cousins, who he loves really much, has helped him to not become paranoid. He knows he couldn’t expect to have some news from Sirius. His brother is smarter than that. Yet, each day have passed and each day he has waited for the knock of an owl. Desperately… The most the time flies, the most Regulus was stressed about Sirius. He couldn’t explain it but he feels that maybe Sirius has overthought their night together. He couldn’t have been more right…

And now, here they are, Sirius and Regulus, the two brothers, as beautiful as angels, as disturbed as devils, ready to start their new year in Hogwarts. Especially ready to Apparate on Platform 9 ¾. Almost at the same time…

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 3: BLACK is the New Fight**


	4. BLACK is the New Fight

**Chapter 3: BLACK is the New Fight**

First second he sets his eyes on Sirius, Regulus knows his brother is in the exact same state of mind than him. No need to be a wizard to figure it out…

They are still at the Station and about to jump in the train when their eyes meet. And for one whole minute, they are just stuck by this gaze. Their look isn’t really long but it’s more than enough to bring back the memory of their night. One look and it’s like everything they have done almost one month ago is amplified. And especially for Sirius who has fight the recollection as if his own life depends on it. Maybe it is. Actually, at this moment, Sirius has to bite his tongue to prevent him to do anything. His heart is beating so fast. Even faster than during their first kiss… But he can’t think about it.

When he finally tastes his blood in his mouth, Sirius understands that their situation is going to be much more difficult to handle that he thought it would be. Because, at this instant, he has only one urge: taking Regulus in his arms. And for one second, he really thinks of doing it.

But of course, neither of them makes a step towards each other. In public, they would never do such a thing. Nevertheless, during their gaze, the two brothers share the emotions brought by their reunion. And it is enough to calm them for a while.

For those who surround them, their look is nothing. It even goes unnoticed. Nobody sees the longing of the boys, their joy to be reunited, their stress too because of what is about to happen. And in Sirius’ case, something else, Regulus himself can’t put a finger on.

They both nod to each other before the magic of this instant is broken. But it is on purpose. They know they can’t stay like that forever. And even if they both want to talk to each other, this isn’t the good time. They have to wait to be in Hogwarts because one thing is important: they have to stay unnoticed. It is the key of their survival.

By common consent, they move forward, Regulus joining his Slytherin friends who are waiting for him, and Sirius following James, Remus and Peter in their compartment.

Even if Sirius really tries to act as if nothing had happened, Prongs isn’t a fool and he knows his best friend really well. So as soon as they get into their cabin, he takes his chance to talk to his mate, whispering:

“Are you alright? … Wasn’t too difficult to see your family?”

Sirius shakes his head as an answer. It has to be enough for now because he can’t say much. If he speaks now, he could say everything to James. And he would regret it, eventually. Of course, he isn’t well because he just understands that the last weeks of separation from his brother haven’t changed anything. He is still sick. He is still in need. And he fears that it’s even much more than that. And Sirius has never been good to handle fear.

During the trip, Sirius does his best to catch up with his friends. They haven’t seen each other for the all holidays, as usual. So they have lots of thing to talk about. Of course, he isn’t really into the conversation but in his opinion, he really does a good job, especially when they talk about all the pranks they are going to do during the year.

But all his effort are ruined when they finally arrived at Hogsmeade. Immediately, his heart goes fast again. Sirius knows the time has come to talk and he can’t decide if he is in a hurry or if he just wants to run away.

 

The arrival at Hogwarts doesn’t give the brothers the opportunity to meet yet. They are taken almost immediately in the Great Hall to witness the Sorting Ceremony and attend to the Feast.

They just sit and look for each other at the second they are settled. And as soon as their eyes meet, it’s the same fire all over again. As if they can’t be able to look at each other normally anymore. A priori, having had a bed session with your brother prevents you to act as usual from now on. It was a little bit expected anyway…

From their seats, Sirius and Regulus are almost in front of each other. And the distance between their tables doesn’t bother them because they just can’t take their eyes off of each other. It’s just completely impossible. They both know they are supposed to be careful. After all, they never really look at each other at school. They never really speak. They have no interaction. That’s the way it is. And it has to stay like that. At least, in public. But, at that moment, these meaning thoughts don’t matter. They don’t give a fuck about being made by their comrades, or more accurately their close friends. They could still find an excuse. It wouldn’t be that difficult.

So they observe each other, paying no attention at what is happening in the room, and it lasts for all the Ceremony. Until Dumbledore stops speaking and James leans on Sirius:

“You’re weird, Sirius! You haven’t said a word since we arrived. I know you tried your best in the train but you have to explain to me what’s happening with you. Who are you staring at, anyway?”

“Nobody. Everything is perfectly fine with me, Prongs. I’m just tired.”

“If you say so…”

“Yes, I say so!”

James rolls his eyes and turns to his other friends, leaving Sirius brooding. Regulus has seen the whole exchange and he can’t prevent a smirk to come on his lips. Sirius frowns but Regulus only smirks harder.

The feast isn’t as good as usual for Sirius who barely eats. His stomach is too turned upside down and he just needs a fag at that moment. Well, he needs something else. He wants something else. But, he can’t admit it. So, when he feels like he has stayed enough time sitting at the table, he stands up, excusing himself.

Regulus follows his brother with his eyes and after an amount of time he judges more than enough, he left the room. He knows where to find Sirius. He has always had some sort of radar to know where his brother is. So it’s not really complicated to find him outside, near the viaduct, smoking. The sight of his brother in the darkness, only illuminates by the light of the cigarette, takes his breath away for a while. And he has to stand there for a whole minute before he can finally keep walking. The sound of his step on the pavement takes Sirius out of his contemplation.

He turns around and as the distance between the two brothers lowers, they both have an after taste of déjà vu. Yet, neither of them moves. They stay put until Regulus decides to put his hand on Sirius’ cigarette, obviously in the mood to take it, deductively in the mood to make their memory a new reality. That’s what Sirius thinks anyway and that’s why he has to do something about it.

“Don’t…” he says, rising his hand but not touching Regulus. “We both know what is going to happen if you do…”

“So what?” asks Regulus, frowning.

“So what? Reg, this is sick. We can’t do that. I… I don’t know what’s going on. I… I haven’t made my mind clear yet. But I know we shouldn’t do this. It happened once and it was a mistake. And it should never happen again…”

Regulus is obviously hurt by those words. Words he hadn’t expected. Even if he had feared Sirius wasn’t taking well the whole thing. They should have never been apart for so long. Fuck the holidays.

“So that’s what you want? Not to do it again. Really?” asks Regulus.

“Yes, I really thought about it. And even if I can’t explain it, I’m sure we both know it’s not right.”

“I know you don’t mean it” says Regulus before he strokes Sirius’ cheek with his hand.

But his brother acts as if he has been burnt by the touch.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Reg… You have to leave me alone” says finally Sirius in a harsh voice.

“You can’t lie to me, Sirius. I can read in you easily. You think you’re the only one who is lost because of the situation. Guess what? I may be a true Black, I’m still completely lost about our kiss. But you can’t make me go away just because you can’t face it.”

“It wasn’t just a kiss, Reg” Sirius almost yells. “It was so much more than that…”

The two brothers are now facing each other, their eyes full of mutual anger and fear.

“Yes, it was more than that. And it was good… And you felt it too. I know it. So why do you have to fight it?”

“The simple fact that you have to ask the question proves you are completely disturbed. We’re brothers, for Merlin’s sake. It’s so wrong. And not only have we done it once. But you come here for another round. I can’t take it…”

Regulus doesn’t even answer. He doesn’t talk. He doesn’t cry. He keeps his Slytherin mask on his face. He is just as cold and as emotionless as a Black should be. So he just turns around. Sirius has made his mind very clear. He is disgusted by him just because he wants to be close to him. Alright. They are both in this together. And even if he doesn’t want to face it now, Sirius would have to understand it one day or another. And Regulus would be there. But for now, he isn’t going to beg or kneel in front of Sirius to make him change his mind. He has his pride and has to keep it. But he has also to be clear. He can’t let Sirius thinks that he is just a boy who can’t refrain his urge. That is why he explains:

“I’m not the only one who is wrong here, Sirius. You are too. I didn’t come here to kiss you or have a second round as you said. I just wanted a hug from you, Sirius. I just wanted you to greet me properly. I just wanted to know that you have missed me. That’s all.”

And on this last word, not only his voice disappears in the darkness but also his silhouette, leaving Sirius in tears.

The eldest of the Black takes his head in his hands, unable to prevent the flow of his sadness. Merlin! What has he done? Lying to Regulus about what he feels was one thing. Being mean to Regulus was another. If Reg is as lost as he is about what happened, he has just ruined not only their relationship – no matter what it was – but has also hurt his brother badly. And it was unbearable.

It is only a couple of hours later that Sirius finally finds the strength to move again. He has finished his cigarettes pack and he has no tears left in his whole body. He is frozen, sad and so lost. Unfortunately, his return in the Gryffindor’s common room can’t help him at all. He has to face his friends now. And he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t need it. He only wants and needs Regulus. Merlin! Why does he have to be so damaged?

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 4: BLACK is the New Breakdown**


	5. BLACK is the New Breakdown

**Chapter 4: BLACK is the New Breakdown**

 

When Sirius wakes up the next day, he is not particularly in a good mood. He just got a really rough night and his tired face speaks for himself. Even more his eyes, which are bloodshot because of all his cries. But not only. They are also full of anger. Anger against himself, against Regulus – for no real reason – against the entire world. Anyway, the words “leave me alone” are written all over his visage.

He wants to stop thinking about Regulus but of course his dreams and thoughts have been fulfilled with his brother’s face, his brother’s eyes, his brother’s lips. Sirius is lost and he really doesn’t know what to do about it. He just can’t admit the fact that he is truly attracted by Reg. His brother, for Merlin’s sake!

He has barely opened his eyes, hasn’t seen anybody yet but he already wants to be alone. He wants that day to be over. As he looks at the ceiling of his bed, Sirius tries to focus. He has to get back on track. Today will be different than his night. He would stand up, go to the bathroom, wash himself under a boiling water and finally meet his friends in the Great Hall and will not think about Regulus. Not once.

At first, Sirius really thinks he’s gonna succeed to forget and move on. He manages to get out of his bed pretty easily. But then the first real difficulty of the day comes. As he is washing himself, he has to be strong not to wank, thinking of Regulus and it’s already kind of a victory. His joy subsides when he sits at the Gryffindor table to take his breakfast. Inevitably his eyes find his Slytherin of a brother and he can’t think straight anymore. Regulus is staring into space, his eyes as expressionless as usual. Sirius knows better. Regulus isn’t a snake for nothing. He is good at hiding his real feelings. He doesn’t seem angry or sad or anything. Deep down in his pupils, his true sentiments lie in. Sirius sees through it. When Regulus wants something, he is like a predator hunting down his prey.

Or maybe Sirius is just being paranoid or crazy. Assuredly both. He can’t help but admit that he likes to be Reg’s prey. His brother will never give up on chasing him. That means he would always be Regulus’ aim, the most important person in his life. And it matters for Sirius. He has to hold on that. At the risk of being sick!

His previous purpose of the day is already completely lost. Regulus has bewitched him. The image of his brother is the only one his brain wants to process. In no way today will be different that his night or every other day since the kiss. Regulus has definitively bewitched him. If he is honest, deep dowm, Sirius loves that. Because, no matter that the whole situation makes him sick and disturbed, he can’t help but feel butterfly in his stomach…

… Until Regulus begins to speak with his friends. Immediately, all his confusing feelings are forgotten. Sirius is only jealousy. Since his birth, he feels very exclusive toward Regulus. It’s so much worse since their kiss and maybe even more since their last talk. He can’t help but wonder. Maybe Reg is really disappointed by his behavior. Maybe he hates him now. Maybe he would never talk to him again. Maybe that’s why he is so friendly with others.

Sirius shakes his head and finally closes his eyes. If the temptation isn’t so obviously in front of him, maybe he won’t lose all his mind. Merlin! He wishes he could figure out what he really wants. But Sirius seems doomed to fail until he won’t listen to his heart.

And since he doesn’t during the following days, it doesn’t get better. He stays in a similar mood. Worse in fact. The more the time passed, the more it’s unbearable. Days passed and he can’t understand the reason why he has to refrain himself not to give up to his attraction. He thinks he’s gonna die just looking at Reg for one more second.

How could he be better when he can’t have Regulus? He knows what it feels to have Regulus’ skin against his own. He knows what it is to be really happy. How could he want something else now? He just can’t.

As the days passed, Sirius seems more than ready to admit that he is just a freak who just wants to kiss his little brother and do much more than that. But Sirius is a fighter. He isn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. He knows these last days, he hasn’t been really one. Gryffindors don’t think too much. They just act. And that’s what he has to do. Something. And stop thinking. Maybe he could get drunk and stay in that state for the rest of his life? Or it would be an awful idea. What could refrain his drunk mind to go straight in the Slytherin’s den? The risk is too high. He would probably take Regulus without asking any question.

He has to figure out something else. After one week and a half of constant thinking, he unfortunately runs out of options. Sirius is just a shadow of himself. It doesn’t get unnoticed. Each day, his friends and especially James try to know what’s going on with him. Each day, he stays quiet. He says everything is fine, even if it’s obviously a lie. He would have never thought that the solution to all his problem would come from his best friend.

James who is as usual talking about Lily comes to his rescue, without knowing it, giving Sirius the perfect solution. They are in the Great Hall on that Sunday morning when it clicks in Sirius’ mind: girls are the solution. Two weeks since they came back and he hasn’t gone on a date yet. He has to stop moping over his brother, find a chick to bang and it would be perfect. He could get over Regulus, couldn’t he? At least, he could try.

First thing to do: choose a target. As he is looking all over the Great Hall, far away from his brother for the first time in a long while, Sirius can’t help but notice that the visages of the girls (and the boys for that matter) seem tasteless compared to Regulus. Sirius doesn’t lose heart and keeps looking for a girl he hasn’t chased yet. Finally, he finds the one person in a million: a girl obviously beautiful and smart. But most of all, a girl who has always avoided him like the plague until now. Is it intentional or unconscious that he pick the one girl who is so difficult to get? Actually, Sirius doesn’t want to see that he has absolutely no chance with her. Not that he doesn’t like a good challenge!

The two weeks which follow, there is a little modification in Sirius’ behavior. Of course, he is still completely obsessed by his brother but he manages to forget about him for few minutes to complete successfully his plan. Each day, he takes some of his time to speak to girls and little by little he gets closer to the girl he is targeting until he finally speaks to her.

On the next Saturday morning, when Sirius arrives in the Great Hall, wearing his first true smile in weeks, James, Remus and Peter can’t be more astonished. That is before they hear the reason of Sirius’ happiness.

“Adelaide agrees to go to Hogsmeade with you!” exclaims Peter suddenly. “I just can’t believe it.”

Sirius is smirking, apparently proud of his effect.

“What I can’t believe” adds Remus, always so smart “is why you didn’t show off until now.”

Sirius shrugs as if it is absolutely normal. James and Remus are not stupid though, it is not Sirius’ habit at all. After they exchange a quick look, Remus turns to Peter to start a conversation, giving James the opportunity to whisper:

“Were you love sick all that time? Is that the reason why you act so weird?”

“You can say that” agrees Sirius, smiling widely. “I told you it was nothing.”

“But you’re better now. Or rather you’ll be tonight.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“I didn’t know Adelaide was the girl you were after. Make no mistake, she is perfect and all. But usually you’re not the type of guy who like to wait for a girl. She blew you off so many time. Besides, these last weeks you didn’t seem to be chasing her.”

“Maybe not the usual way. Sometimes, you have to change your tactics, be patient and discreet.”

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re better. I guess we’re not going to see you a lot today.”

“You guess well my dear Prongs.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying that but you’re much more handsome when you’re smiling Padfoot.”

“Be careful. I’m gonna think you’re after me.”

On those words, the two boys begin to play up. And it’s so good.

Few hours later, all the Marauders arrive at Hogsmeade, as loud as usual. Adelaide is with her group of Ravenclaw friends when Sirius sees her. After a wink in James’ direction, he joins the girl.

They spend a lovely afternoon walking and chatting in the streets of Hogsmeade until they arrive at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. Being the charming boy he is, Sirius has no trouble to find topics of conversation and Adelaide is really enjoying herself. The atmosphere of the Tea Shop though, is suitable to becoming closer so as soon as he gets the chance, Sirius doesn’t hesitate. Neither does he listen to his heart which tells him not to do it. He kisses Adelaide on her mouth in a delicate way. The kiss doesn’t last really long for the simple reason that it doesn’t feel right. Sirius’ first thought is actually to Regulus. He can’t help but compared Adelaide’s lips to his brother’s ones. He can’t help but notice that their mouths don’t be in harmony the way it has been with Reg. At that instant, Sirius wants to puke or cry or knock his head on a wall. All at the same time, maybe.

“Are you alright, Sirius?” asks Adelaide after a minute of silence.

“Sure. What about you?” manages to say Sirius.

“It’s okay you know if you didn’t like it. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I knew you were a smart one, Ade. I’m sorry by the way.”

“Don’t be. There are two people in a kiss. You’re a good kisser but you can’t fake your feelings. Don’t worry. No harm done. If I have completely honest, I didn’t agree on a date with you for that.”

“Really? Why did you then? I mean I don’t want to be pretentious but the girls who say yes have usually the same agenda than me.”

“I have my own one.” answers Adelaide with a laugh. “At least, it allows me to see a part of you I was ignorant of. I thought you were just a git who liked to expand his list of conquests. But you actually look for true love.”

“Even if I’m flattered by the sort of compliment, you didn’t answer to my question…”

“Alright, I feel ashamed telling you that but I have kind of a crush on your brother. I don’t know, at first, I wanted to see if you could set us up. Then I couldn’t help but notice you’re in fact very charming and really alike to Regulus. It was a mistake, even if I spend a lovely moment.”

Sirius has stopped listening at the end of the first sentence, thinking that he can understand the feeling of having a crush on Regulus. Unfortunately, this thought brings him to his brother and it’s too late to back-pedal. He manages to go back to the conversation after a while but luckily they decide to end their date soon after.

The odds don’t seem to be in Sirius’ favor because at the moment when they leave the Tea Shop, Regulus pass in front of them with his bunch of Slytherins. For once, Reg doesn’t hide his feeling behind his mask. First, he is surprised but then he is just angry. His eyes are fulfilled with a dark fire. He doesn’t expect Sirius’ reaction though, who bites his lower lip, as if to restrain himself to do anything. The girl who is with his brother gives Sirius an awkward smile before she leaves him. At that point, Regulus and Sirius stop staring, both moving on again.

After that, Sirius doesn’t bother to go to the Three Broomsticks. Even if he could use a drink, he doesn’t want to meet with his friends and listen to their questions. He wants to be alone to think about his disastrous date and all the feelings the kiss has brought. Or the lack of them.

Few hours later, when James, Remus and Peter finally come back from Hogsmeade, they find Sirius already in bed, dead to the world. Even if James smiles looking at his best friend, he can’t help but frown, wondering if his Sirius is finally better.

The following days don’t bring the confirmation he expected. Or maybe they do. In fact, Sirius takes back his good old habit, such as dating all the girls in Hogwarts who agree to date him, which means a lot. In thirteen days, Sirius establishes his new record of conquests. A record unbeatable since he can be seen with three different girls from the breakfast to the dinner, via the lunch. Desperate times, desperate measures.

Finally, this impossible marathon takes a concrete end on the next Saturday evening. Sirius has just spent a wonderful but at the same time horrific day before making up his mind on his next target. The random girl he is now kissing in an empty hallway. The kiss is as bad as the ones he has gotten for the two last weeks but he doesn’t really care. Except suddenly the silhouette of his brother catches his attention. And as the girl continues to kiss him, almost desperately, he can’t take off his eyes from Regulus. Involuntary, his body reacts to the look. Which put him in an awkward position because the girl thinks her ministrations have finally borne fruits. Of course, it’s the first time Sirius has to face this situation in a while – since he has kissed Reg in fact. Sirius reacts badly, rejecting the girl quite violently, telling her to go away.

When Sirius is finally alone again, he turns to Regulus but his brother has disappeared. All of a sudden, Sirius wonders if maybe he has imagined everything. Sirius takes his head in his hands. His entire body is hurting. He feels so bad. He knocks his head on the closest wall. Once. Twice. When he feels dizzy, he knows he has to move. After all, he shouldn’t be in the hallway at that hour. That night, as he goes to bed, Sirius has tears in his eyes.

The next day, his first move is to look for Regulus but his brother ignores him. Sirius, who is already in a bad shape, gets even worse after that, so much so that he takes an important decision.

It is 6pm when Sirius finally decides to turn to James for help.

“Can I borrow your broomstick, Prongs? I need to clear my head and I think a ride on a broom would be perfect.”

“Sure. But you won’t have too many time before dinner.”

“I think I’m gonna skip the meal.”

“Alright. Then you should wait for a bit because the Slytherin’s team has its training.”

Sirius shrugs.

“Don’t worry for me.”

Of course Sirius doesn’t listen to James’ advice. He hasn’t forgotten about Slytherin’s practice. Quite the opposite. Obviously, he wants to go there at that time on purpose. Those last weeks have made one thing certain in his mind: he can’t spend one more minute without speaking to Regulus. He is beyond obsessed by his brother now. So maybe if they talk, it could be better.

As he leaves the Gryffindor’s tower, Sirius doesn’t really know what he expects of their future encounter. He just knows that he has postponed their talking for too many time. They really need a proper conversation.

What a naïve Sirius can be! If he thinks Regulus won’t take advantage of it, then he doesn’t know him that well. After all, isn’t he the one who thought that Regulus is a predator and he is his prey?

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 5: BLACK is the New Reunion**


	6. BLACK is the New Reunion

**Chapter 5: BLACK is the New Reunion**

As far as he is concerned, Regulus has just had a perfect afternoon. His class have been worth his attention and he just has spent a wonderful Quidditch practice. Besides, something in his mind, something he can’t explain, is telling him that the situation with Sirius is going to come to a conclusion in the near future. He couldn’t be more right!

As he is leaving the pitch with his teammates, Regulus sees the silhouette of Sirius not so far. First thing he does is frowning. After all, he hasn’t expected _that_ day to become even better. He can’t help but smirk. His plan has worked perfectly. The view of his brother is a pure delight. He can feel, even if they are far away – for now – that Sirius is a bit stressed. He is a little pink too: a fact that Regulus suspects to come from both his hurry and his turmoil. That makes Regulus smirk even more. Oh, Sirius… If only you knew.

Regulus doesn’t lose his time to apologize to his friends. They come back to the locker room as he just stands in the middle of the Pitch, his broomstick flying at his side, his arms crossed on his chest. He can tell when Sirius sees that he has been made because his brother smiles shyly. He is holding his broomstick on his right hand, at least James’ one. Regulus sighs. This simple fact makes him jealous. Keeping his Slytherin mask, he holds back a smirk.

“Brother, dear.” He says in a very Black tone. “I was wondering how many time you would take to come to see me… A month… Very Gryffindor of you.”

“Don’t be a jerk, Reg and enjoy!” answers Sirius, kicking the ground to fly away. Being around Regulus is so easy. So easy to give up his Hufflepuff behavior and becoming an impetuous Black again.

“Don’t worry. I’m about to do just that.”

And on these words, he follows his brother in the air.

For a long while, they only fly side by side, enjoying the feelings their flying provides, enjoying to be together quite simply, as they haven’t been in a long while. Then, Regulus summons a Quaffle and they have a good time making passes.

“You’ve finally decided to behave?” asks Regulus after a fair amount of time, if it’s up to him anyway.

Sirius frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been mopping around for a long time now…” explains Regulus smugly.

“I’m sorry if the situation unsettled me.” Answers Sirius sighing.

He was the one who wanted to talk but he doesn’t want it anymore. His time with Regulus is so good, he doesn’t want to ruin it.

“So why are you here if you haven’t made your mind yet?”

“I couldn’t spend another minute without you, that’s all.”

The outspokenness of Sirius is what it takes to shake Regulus. They look at each other long enough for the Quaffle to fall on the ground.

“What are we doing then?” asks Regulus because despite his behavior, he is far from being confident.

“Some brother bonding” offers Sirius, shrugging.

“I definitively have some good bonding to propose.”

“Reg, that’s not funny!”

“Of course it is. And you know it. You have to act the way you used to be.”

“If you haven’t noticed, that’s not actually possible. I tried to these last weeks but it didn’t work.”

“You just tried to erase what happened between us. You didn’t try to listen to your heart, your feelings and what you really want. That’s the reason why you’re not going well.”

“Because I’m not well now…”

“I’m your brother, Sirius, a Slytherin and a smart guy. Even a dumb Hufflepuff would have noticed. I wonder why your dear friends didn’t figure it out yet.”

“Don’t be so obviously jealous, Reg.”

“I don’t care to say it out loud: I am jealous!”

“You can’t say that. You can’t speak like that.” Says Sirius, closing his eyes.

The two brothers are now side by side in the air. They are not touching, just brushing past each other.

“Why? Because it’s exactly what you want to hear.”

“Merlin, Reg! We’re brothers.”

“So what?”

“That’s… wrong?”

“You have to stop being such a drama queen. I know it’s your trademark but you have to get over it. We’re big boys. We both wanted and want it. Period. And if it really matters for you to put a name on it, let’s say it was an experiment. It still could be one, actually…”

After staring for one whole minute at Sirius, Regulus goes into a nosedive. Sirius admires his brother flying for a long while. He can’t take his eyes off of him. He is too good at it.

“I have to admit, you’re very gifted on a broom.” Says Sirius once they land.

“I’m definitely hung to ride!” answers Regulus with his eternal smirk.

And Sirius can’t help but laugh and think that Reg is absolutely right. The pictures of their night are all over again very vivid in his mind and he has to repress a moan.

After that, they join the locker room shared by all the team. Sirius sits on one bench in front of the shower, now totally aware that they are only together and they are supposed to have a wash. Sirius falls back on the wall: he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t help but watch every move of Regulus. His brother who doesn’t seem to be disturbed by their proximity. Actually, he begins to undress almost straight away, just in front of Sirius.

In less than two minutes, Regulus is standing in his whole glory. The night when everything had taken such a turn for the better or the worst – depending on the viewpoint – Sirius hadn’t gotten the chance to look at the naked body of his brother. But here he is now: completely gorgeous. An apparition from heaven. Sirius bites his lower lip to prevent his groan.

Regulus keeps looking at him as he comes into the shower. Without waiting, he begins to wash himself until he finds his growing erection. Sirius can’t deny it anymore. He is mesmerized by the beautiful cock of Regulus. Sirius licks his lips, as the dog he is sometime. In a slow motion, he undresses, his eyes sill on Reggie. He stands up and walks in his brother’s direction.

Just being next Regulus, in the area of his magic aura is brilliant, intoxicating. Sirius is already somewhere else. Sirius moves his hand to touch Regulus’ cheek, then stroke it tenderly. Their hearts beat faster. Their eyes close at the same time but then meet again, full of lust and desire. Regulus doesn’t hesitate. It’s obvious he wants to show something to Sirius, to make his mind clear. So he pins Sirius against the wall of the shower, the boiling water falling on their bodies. Their mutual craving is almost shining. Regulus closes the distance between them but doesn’t kiss his brother yet. He just teases him, leaving Sirius on the edge of pleasure, ready to fall willingly.

Then their mouths finally meet. Tenderly. Eagerly. Their tongues take back a dance they already know very well. Sirius has never felt something like that. He couldn’t have. He just can’t. There is no word to describe the feeling. Except perfection.

Regulus’ kisses are passionate and so really good. Better than the paradise itself. So good that it can’t be wrong.

And what Reg is doing now is the opposite of wrong. Sirius would like to convince himself that it is just a kiss. Just one kiss in the shower. Just a long kiss and two bodies huddled together. Two bodies, their bodies, overly aroused, rubbing against each other. But it is so much more than that. Because it’s Regulus mouth against his own and then all over his chest lowering from his neck to his belly. And then Regulus’ lips around his cock. Merlin! Regulus, his own brother, is sucking him off. And he definitely can’t see what’s wrong with that.

Sirius is still staring at his brother and he thinks the simple sight of Regulus’ eyes is going to make him come. He is so fucking gorgeous: his mouth widely opened, on his knees in front of him. Sirius can feel a rush of power running through his veins, his whole body. It’s beyond perfection now.

Regulus doesn’t tease. He can’t help it. He has to go for it. Since that night in July, since a long time before if he has to be honest, he died to do it. He died to have Sirius in the palm of his hand, in the cavity of his mouth more accurately. He feels so good right now. So good he almost loses balance, he almost loses his goal.

Sirius is completely overwhelmed. He feels his whole body shaking. He is gonna come badly. And that’s exactly what happens. When Regulus holds him like that, when he sucks him like that, he can’t be ashamed. It is so bloody perfect. Especially the way Regulus swallows his seed, tasting it on his lips with a look of delight, pure ecstasy. Sirius knows that no one can give him what Reg is giving him now. Nobody.

In a graceful move, Regulus stands up, facing his brother with a smirk he can’t really prevent. Sirius is still shaking. His heart is speeding up again. And it is not only because of his orgasm. Regulus is the cause of his fast heartbeats: his face, the way he look at him, the feelings he gives him when they are gazing that way.

Once and again Regulus closes the distance and Sirius shivers with anticipation. They are going to kiss again. He is going to make Reg come and it’s gonna be perfect. Except that doesn’t happen. Regulus whispers in his ear something he doesn’t want to hear now, something which stops his heart:

“What about all your girls, now?”

Sirius is too dumbstruck to react. He watches Regulus leaving the shower, closing the curtain behind him. Sirius’ eyes are wide-opened. He stays under the water unable to move, unable to wash himself, for what seems like a decade or only one minute. Anyway, when he finally steps outside the shower, Regulus is already long gone, leaving Sirius full of thoughts and questioning, the exact same questions he had before. But his answers are maybe different. Regulus knows how to play him, he has to admit. And he knows what he wants. He also knows what is good for him.

Sirius has finally understood that his behavior has made his brother suffer. Of course, Reg has seen him with those girls and he has probably hated it. Sirius can be such a jerk sometimes. For that, he is a real Black, a little bit too self-centred. Anyway, they have both suffered from the situation. That is why tonight, Regulus didn’t give him the time to touch him. Because it would have been too much. As a clever boy, Regulus has done the only smart thing he could do, the only thing he needed to do to protect himself: first he showed Sirius what he could have, his brother’s heart as well as his body; then, he exposed him to his choice, giving him a solution. Understanding that Regulus knows him so well is very overwhelming. Because Regulus was right earlier: that is exactly what Sirius wants deep down, being sure that Regulus wants him and at the same time having a way to calm down his states of feeling. Regulus handed him everything on a plate: Sirius can now consider what they have done as an experiment. Thank you Reg for giving him another opportunity to bury his head in the sand… And not only his head at that rhythm.

Sirius is still lost in his thoughts when he finally reaches the tower. He comes into the Common Room, whispering a password his brain doesn’t want to process. Regulus’ skin is all-present in his mind so when he bumps into James, he has to take a minute to remember who this boy is supposed to be.

“Are you alright, Paddy? You’re all flushed. Was your flying good?”

“Yeah. It was amazing. I’m just tired, that’s all. I’m going to bed, now.”

And he disappears as soon as possible, leaving his friends intrigued.

As he falls on his bed, Sirius is still trying to rationalize what has just happened. It was only Regulus’ mouth around his dick. It was only his brother sucking him off. It was only nirvana. How is he supposed to rationalize that?

Sometimes Sirius can be such a Gryffindor, acting without thinking. That’s what he has done tonight and he has been rewarded because even if he is still lost, he is getting somewhere. That’s what he is doing now, looking over all the sensations Regulus’ mouth has given him and in a way he is rewarded again. Because of course his body can’t help but react to the memories. He is hard again. So he closes the curtain and cast few spells. Then, his hand finds his cock, giving him the permission to express out loud his desire for his brother. Good Lord! Sweet Merlin! Slytherin helps him!

On the other side of the castle, Regulus is also in bed and he is not so far from Sirius’ thoughts. In fact, Regulus is acknowledging that he is actually proud of himself. He is proud to be a sneaky Slytherin because sometimes it’s worth it. Sneaky doesn’t mean bad, it only means knowing what you want and be ready to do anything to have it. Regulus would be ready to do something bad if he had to. He would have made Sirius break up with anybody if he has been with someone. He would have done anything to make him face the truth. So he is really proud. He knows he has succeeded. He knows Sirius is gonna react. And if he doesn’t then it means he is not worth it. But he knows he is. Because he is his brother and that word says it all. As he lets his thoughts leading him to Sirius, Regulus can’t help but notice he is aroused. Still or again, he can’t decide. He could have let Sirius took care of his business, he obviously wanted to but it was the right thing to do. For Sirius to get his point. For him to preserve his heart. Now he just has to wait for Sirius to make his move. And he has one final hit to give his brother. After all, the boy has really broken his heart with his several pathetic girlfriends.

…

The next morning, when Sirius arrives in the Great Hall for breakfast, his eyes fall immediately on Regulus. For the first time in… probably his whole life, Sirius blushes. Sirius blushes! Not a fake blush. A real one. Because he is confused, disconcerted and thrilled by his brother. All at the same time. He will never see Regulus’ mouth the same way again. How could he?

Regulus’ reaction is expected: he smirks. Quickly enough though, he stops looking at Sirius to turn to his friends. Sirius is of course a little bit taken aback but he has no chance to focus on that because James bumps into him. His first reaction is to notice that it’s already the second time in less than 24 hours they fall on each other but then he sees the blushes of his friend.

“Sirius, mate, what’s happening to you? I’ve never seen your face that red before? Yesterday, you were flushed. Today, you blush. What’s going on? I deserve an explanation!”

Luckily, James’ tone is more teasing than actually begging or annoyed. Sirius gets rid of it with a simple ‘I don’t know what you mean’ before he leads his bestie to the near table.

They begin to take their breakfast when they are suddenly interrupted by some noises at the Slytherin’s table. In fact, the whole hall is interrupted. If he wasn’t a proud Black and a proud Gryffindor, Sirius would have blushed again. No one else than Regulus Arcturus Black is the origin of the bustle. From his vantage point, Sirius can’t tell what he is saying but all the look of his comrades are on him and especially the one of … What’s the name of that boy again? Sirius can’t recall. But that doesn’t matter. Because they are awfully close. A pang in his chest he has never felt that strong before takes Sirius by surprise. A feeling he knows too well when Regulus is concerned. A feeling only his brother can bring from him.

There is no question about good and evil, right or wrong anymore. There is only one sentiment: jealousy. Sirius could stand in the Great Hall right here, right now, and smash that boy’s face in just because he has spoken to Reg. Fortunately, his brother is the one who stands up after a last laugh and a last contact from the boy. Is it a caress? Sirius wants to growl. He restrains himself from doing it but doesn’t really wait before following Regulus. He can’t wait. He has made his choice. Period.

Sirius would swear that Regulus knows he is following him because his little brother leads him in an empty hallway. Sirius doesn’t care. He has only one urge at that moment. So as soon as Regulus slows down his pace, he grabs his arm and pushes him in the first classroom. Then, he doesn’t hesitate to speak, as if they were carrying on a previous conversation.

“You’re mine, Regulus. Do you hear that: mine? I don’t want anybody else than me that close to you. Is that clear?”

Regulus smirks as if this day was the best of his life. But then he answers in this tone of voice that makes Sirius melt:

“You say I’m yours, then prove it, brother.”

And Sirius claims Regulus’ mouth with all his passion, the two boys fighting for dominance.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 6: BLACK is the New Misunderstanding**


	7. BLACK is the New Misunderstanding

**Chapter 6: BLACK is the New Misunderstanding**

At the beginning of a love relationship, regardless of what kind it is, everything is marvelous. The Black brothers don’t avoid the reality of this adage. The necessity of seeing each other under the counter adds even a thrill to the several pleasures of the novelties. After few weeks spent together, their kisses are still perfect. Their touches more and more intimate and beyond belief.

There is one problem though the two brothers run into. A communication issue. When it comes to your brother, there are things you can’t possibly talk about. First that you want to have sex with him. Frankly, even if you work on the assumption that this is only an experiment, you can’t possibly ask that. After all, it is common knowledge that sex isn’t a step you should take with your brother, even on the presumption of mutual help. That isn’t even a step you should take if there are no feelings – that depends maybe on who you ask but still. Feelings... that comes to the second impossible things to say in an incestuous relationship. How can you say to your brother that you are maybe falling in love with him?

Yes, experimenting is fun and good. But when feelings are involved, when the need of sex becomes more and more powerful, it is a situation more difficult to handle. And eventually, you know it is going to fall apart.

…

Sirius knows the risk, this inevitable ending. He maybe knew it since the moment he has agreed with Regulus’ proposition. But as the real ostrich he is, he prefers to hide from the obvious.

Of course, their first weeks together have been paradise on earth. But, as the time passes, Sirius begins to think he is probably doomed to be a man with a constant troubled mind. After all he is a Black. Craziness is a trait of character.

The worse thing for Sirius isn’t his own feelings, but the fact that he can’t say what Regulus feels. They have spent a lot of times together since the beginning of their mutual agreement but yet Regulus’ feelings are never written on his face. Or he can’t read them. Reg is a Slytherin and of course he has to always wear a smirk, which isn’t very helpful. At least, when they kiss, Sirius can tell he is happy, stuck in a complete bliss. But that isn’t enough for Sirius who is stuck with real feelings. And since Regulus is the one who came with the idea of an experiment… That doesn’t help him at all.

Weeks pass though, events string together, as the first Quidditch game of the season, but Sirius stays oblivious. He’s more and more disturbed by his thoughts. His only oasis times happen when he is with Regulus because then he doesn’t have to think about feelings, to question them, he just have to experience them.

At first, Sirius thought he could live with his emotions, with his forbidden _love_ he doesn’t want to admit yet, with his fear of feelings not being mutual… But then James begins to ask questions and it is too much for Sirius.

…

James isn’t a fool. Since the beginning of term, he has obviously noticed Sirius isn’t himself. Even if his friend has tried to act as if everything was perfectly normal, he has never done the trick. James can see through him but still can’t tell what exactly bothers him. Then Sirius begins to be happy but he is spending time away from the Marauders. It is quite logical that James begins to check on the Map to see where Sirius is going all the time. Especially because on every evening, he always takes the Invisible cloak.

James doesn’t feel particularly voyeur even if he is a bit that night when he follows them. He doesn’t see anything particularly shocking though but the brothers have that look of relief. That’s what startles James a lot. Of course, Sirius asks him what he is doing there, in the middle of the dungeons. First thing he thinks about is to say he is on patrol. Wrong idea! “You’re not even a prefect, James” replies Sirius with a nervous laugh. “Fuck you” is the only clever answer he can think of. That time, they have been close. But close to what? No idea.

After that, he asks questions on questions to Sirius. But his friend ultimately tells him that he is just helping Regulus to stay in the right way. What way? James doesn’t fucking know…

And then, Sirius stops borrowing his cloak but suddenly his dot and Regulus’ own begin to disappear from the Map. And James knows where they are. He is more and more suspicious. Even if he is far away from thinking what they are actually doing.

…

And what are they doing exactly? Kissing, touching, groping, sucking… The basic as usual. Until Regulus begins to speak out loud. They are in a blissful post-orgasm state, when he blurts out:

“You know, I was thinking about your birthday… I want to do more. I want to give you a special present. It is in two weeks now so I guess we should talk about it?”

Regulus, what have you done? Never talking about that, about having sex – since it is exactly the topic – with your brother! Never.

You want a proof: see Sirius’ reaction. He doesn’t know how to react so he doesn’t say anything at all. He just stares into space. Of course, he wants it. He wants to make love to Regulus. Badly. But what if it is just another experiment? What if Regulus leaves him after that? Their agreement has no deadline. At least, they haven’t talked about it. But if they do have sex with each other, they couldn’t possibly say it is still for experimenting. Sirius doesn’t want to tell this lie any longer. He wants more. Much more. He wants Reg. All of him. He has told him from the start: Reg belongs to him. Not only his body but also his heart.

Sirius bites his tongue because he doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t want Regulus to see him like that. Why can’t he ask bluntly: Reg, do you love me? It would be so easy. But life is never easy when you’re a Black.

…

The day after, Sirius doesn’t come to see Regulus. He just sends him a note, pointing out they have to be careful and discreet because of James. And so it is maybe better if they don’t see each other that night.

Writing the note is an ordeal for Sirius. Because his quill wants to write words on his own, words he is not ready to let go out. Words he keeps carefully in his heart and mind. Words that might explode because of their strength, their intensity and their power.

…

One week passes and the two brothers haven’t seen each other. Regulus wonders what exactly is going on but each time he tries to talk to Sirius, he is surrounded by his friends or he isn’t here at all. Even when he is with the Marauders, Sirius isn’t there. Because he is bad. Again. He feels bad. A total wreck. Once and again, his thoughts overwhelm him. He must be a complete moron to avoid Regulus even if he is the only one with whom he can act so easily. The only one who help him feel right, help him feel himself.

…

Of course, James sees his best friend’s behavior and he feels weird about it. Maybe Sirius has finally reached a state of depression because of… something. James is a good friend but he isn’t the most tactful person in the world. When he wants to know something, he kind of pushes the issue – have you ever seen him with Lily Evans, really? It’s even worse with Sirius. Especially because he doesn’t want his friend to be in a catatonic state. Again.

That week, James asks at every time what’s really going on with him. Sure, he is gonna react.

…

It is Friday evening and it is late. Really late. James and Sirius are in the common room, alone. Peter and Remus are already sleeping. They both know something is up – or at least Remus knows, and he thinks his best the two friends speak together. He is right, of course. Remus is always right. Even when he doesn’t know the ins and outs of a situation.

James and Sirius are drinking. An open-heart discussion always begins with a bottle of Firewhisky, everyone knows it.

What is the turning point when Sirius understands he is finally going to talk? He doesn’t really know. Maybe after the tenth time in less than five minutes, James asks him what’s going on with him.

Sirius just explodes and stands up. He begins to walk from every conceivable angle, his words going out of his mouth without his own accord.

“Do you think that when people says something is wrong, it is necessarily wrong?”

James looks at his friend, his eyes wide-opened. What has he just said? Maybe he has drunk more than he thought. Or not enough.

“Because I think not.” Keeps going on Sirius. “I mean, I know I’m in love with someone. Even if that someone was my friend before… Well, not my friend, you know?”

“No, I don’t! What are you trying to say? That you’re in love with me?”

Saying out loud each thought that crosses your mind isn’t a good idea! Just checked.

“What!” exclaims Sirius, almost disgusted. “You’re like my brother.”

Whoops… Was it a Freudian slip?

“I mean no, you’re not like my brother, but…”

“What? You don’t consider me as your brother. I do, Sirius.”

“I don’t mean it that way. Merlin James! Aren’t you supposed to be smart?”

“Well, if you could just spill the words, it would be definitely easier.”

“Think because I can’t crush the words in your face like that. Did you listen to what I just said? Friend but not friend. Love… Brother?”

So James thinks. He focuses but doesn’t want to understand… until it clicks in his mind even if he doesn’t want to see it:

“You can’t possibly try to tell me what I think you do!”

“I’m in love with him.”

“No way! I mean we’re talking about Regulus, right?”

“Of course, we are.” Mumbles Sirius, his cheeks now completely red.

“Your own brother… How could you think something like that? You’re not even close. I mean, I know you spent some time with him these last weeks but…”

Then, it really clicks in James’ mind.

“What has happened between you two exactly?”

Sirius blushes furiously. He knows what James is thinking right now. They have been alone in empty classrooms and then in the Room of Requirement for hours… Because, even if originally they were doing their homework or just talking, if Sirius says he is in love, then that means…

“How far did you two go?” asks James again because he doesn’t need to be a wizard to finally understand.

And Sirius tells him everything. James is… He is stunned. No, that’s not the good word. He is beyond shock, beyond upset, beyond everything. He just can’t believe it.

“I know we were fooling ourselves” says Sirius. “I mean, I was because that was a lie from the beginning that it was just an experiment. I surely didn’t want to understand it until recently… I mean, I don’t know. Maybe I knew it the night I almost went away from my family. But when Reg tells me he wanted to take a step forward, I just knew I needed to be clear about my feelings, even if I’m…”

“Stop right now, Sirius. He is your brother. You just can’t love him that way. This is wrong. And I mean it. Big time.”

The words are so harsh in James’ mouth and they crash into Sirius as if his friend has just grabbed his heart and pressed him with a vicious smile on his lips. James is his best friend so if he doesn’t understand him, who could?

“If you came to me, Sirius, that’s because you know it is wrong and you need my help. So I’m gonna help you. And the first thing to do is for you to stop seeing Regulus. Beginning here and now.”

…

Regulus thought that maybe the arrival of the week-end would finally let him see his brother. How wrong was he!

On Saturday and Sunday, Sirius doesn’t try to speak to him, doesn’t answer to his notes, and doesn’t even look at him. The worst part is that Sirius seems to be glued to his best friend. James doesn’t leave his side, even to go to the loo… Frankly, what is going on?

…

The days keep passing and seem weirdly similar… until Sirius’ birthday comes closer and closer. Regulus just knows he can’t take it any longer. First, they haven’t talked since he spoke about having sex. Second, James and Sirius are awfully close since then. Third, Sirius looks like he is about to die.

In two bloody days, Sirius will be 17 and nobody should look like a ghost as you’re coming of age. And especially not his brother.

Even as a Slytherin, Regulus has waiting too much. Time has come to act. Finally. He knows where to find Sirius on this Friday afternoon. James always drags him in the Library which is, now that he thinks about it, a bit odd. James has never been a hard-studier.

Regulus finds Sirius easily enough. James and he are sitting next to each other at the end of the library. They are alone but not quiet at all, regarding James anyway. Sirius’ head is on the table. He seems bored. James must be talking about Lily. Again.

Regulus begins to smirk until he remembers why he shouldn’t be happy at all. He hasn’t seen Sirius in almost two weeks.

Regulus comes closer until James notices him and the glare the Potter’s boy gives him is really annoying. What’s his problem anyway?

“Don’t get up on your high horse, Potter. I’m not here to bother you. Just to talk with my brother.”

Sirius raises immediately his head. The voice of his brother is the only thing that can wake him from his constant sleep. He smiles to him, shyly but James gives him a kick in the knee.

“Your brother, right!” answers James with a tone full of disgust and concern.

Regulus is annoyed by the second… And even a bit angry now. But James hasn’t finished to talk yet.

“Don’t give me that, Regulus. I perfectly know why you’re here and that has nothing to do with talking. If I was sure you only want to do brothers things together, I’d allow it but it’s not the case so go away.”

“You have no right to talk to me like that, Potter. And you have definitely no right to prevent us to see each other. I don’t know who you think you’re are, and what you think you know, but you’re wrong.”

“You’re the one who is wrong, Regulus. I know you’re here because you haven’t seen Sirius in a while and you must be very horny!”

“What!” begins Regulus before he turns to Sirius, bewildered.

“Yes, Regulus. He came to me and told me everything. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Oh really!” exclaims Reg, his Slytherin mask now perfectly in place. “That doesn’t seem right. I think he wants to talk to me very much and obviously wants more than that. But you’re the one who is against it… I suppose you’re jealous.”

“Jealous! You have to be kidding me. I just want to help you.”

“Nobody ask you for your help!”

“He did. Why do you think he told me this?”

That stuns Regulus legitimately and he turns livid. His eyes are on Sirius immediately to seek for…anything. Luckily, Sirius seems to finally recover some ability to speak. Barely, though.

“I don’t” states Sirius in a low voice.

But this doesn’t reassure Regulus at all. He just can’t believe what Sirius has done so he begins to leave. Sirius calls him but he doesn’t turn back. If he had, he would have seen Sirius standing up and James trying to stop him. Then, he just hears Sirius’ harsh words to his friend:

“Let go of me.”

Regulus doesn’t want to see what’s happening. He just needs to keep walking. But eventually, once he reaches the end of the library, Sirius is already just behind him. And when he grabs his arm, he knows it is too late to escape. But does he really want to escape? Just the touch of Sirius is enough for Regulus to know he wants so much more but he just can’t right now. Not after James’ words.

“What did you tell him, exactly?” asks Regulus before his brother could think of anything to say.

Sirius is too focus on the soft skin of Regulus to think properly but he eventually manages to.

“Lots of things, I admit. I did ask him for help but not for what you think. Not for what he thinks.”

Regulus’ eyes are obscured by anger and sadness. He can’t prevent his words to slip out of his mouth:

“The thing is, brother, you asked for his help. His help. Not MINE! And that’s the problem here.”

And then Regulus leaves for good, abandoning Sirius to his thoughts. The elder Black is panting. He just doesn’t understand what has just happened. Overwhelmed, he comes back to the library to finally join James. His look makes his friend uneasy.

“I hope you don’t kiss…” says James because he can’t help it.

Sirius gives him a dirty look.

“You know what, James. I’m going to think Regulus is right and that you are maybe jealous indeed.”

That makes James look at him wide-eyed.

“Anyway, I need a fag.”

Then Sirius takes his stuff and goes outside, followed by James. They smoke for a while, deep in thoughts. Sirius’ thought can’t help but focus on his brother, because that situation makes all the memories of their first night very vivid in his mind. And yet, the atmosphere had nothing to do with this one. He is there with his thoughts when James opens his mouth:

“Do you try to kiss another boy?”

“What?”

“I mean… I was thinking… Maybe you feel that way with him because he is a boy and until then you had only kissed girls.”

“No I don’t but I don’t think you’re right.”

“That would be worth the shot, don’t you think? I believe you should try!”

“Is that an offer?” asks Sirius with a sudden laugh because somewhat James has succeeded to ease his pain.

“Actually it is. Because despite what you think, I really want to help you.”

“That’s not going to help me think Regulus is wrong but alright go ahead… Kiss me.”

And James does exactly that. And the only thing Sirius can think of his Regulus and how wrong it feels to do that with James so he just pull off.

“I’m sorry to tell you that, James but even if you’re a good kisser, that was gross.”

“I feel the same… That should be the proof I’m not jealous” he says between laughter.

“It was absolutely nothing compared to Regulus…” whispers Sirius once James begins to calm down.

That simple phrase makes his friend stop anyway and looks intently in Sirius’ eyes. They are still very close.

But then, the voice of Regulus raises, out of nowhere:

“So, is that what you two were doing these last weeks? The reason why James is so obviously jealous.

There is no emotion on his face, he just smirks at the two boys. Sirius can’t believe it. Aren’t he jealous or hurt at all? Doesn’t he want him at all?

“You’re pathetic Potter, you know that.”

“I’m the one who is pathetic when YOU want to fuck your own brother!”

Sirius blushes on that and he looks at Regulus’ face but his brother is only smirk.

“So what… He is very attractive after all! Everybody agrees.”

“Merlin! You disgust me so much, Regulus.”

“I think Sirius disgusts you too then.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“You’re a hypocrite. A fucking hypocrite, Potter. And I have nothing to do with you. So if my brother is stupid enough to stay at your side, let’s be it. But I know him and I know what he wants. And I’m sure he’ll come back to me.”

Of course, Regulus is right. Sirius would follow him in hell. Literally. And that’s why his brother’s lack of reaction hurts him completely. So when Regulus finally decide to take his leave, Sirius can’t help but follow him.

“Don’t go after him!” tries to say James. “You know what’s going to happen.”

“Fuck off” is the only answer he gets.

Sirius walks as quickly as possible, chasing his brother. But Regulus is fast. When he manages to catch him, they are in front of the dungeons.

“Please, Regulus, look at me” he says between pants. “Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say, Sirius? You seem perfectly happy before I interrupted you. And you weren’t very talkative back there.”

“That’s not true…” whispers Sirius. I wasn’t happy. And I knew it would do no good if I intervened. I know James.

“Speaking about James and what he has said earlier, what do you want me to think?”

“What James said was nonsense and you know it.”

“And yet you told him about us.”

“Yes, but…”

“Yes, but what, Sirius?”

Sirius knows it is the right time to say it. Never mind if Regulus doesn’t share his feelings. He has to say it. He has to say the words.

Sirius opens his mouth and just like that the silhouette of Severus Snape comes in sight.

“What’s going on here, Reg?” He asks casually, always ready to start up a fight with Sirius, especially if he is alone. “You need some help?”

“I’m good. I was just coming in the Common Room actually.”

“Regulus, please…” asks Sirius with tears in his eyes.

“Go away, Black!” exclaims Severus.

Then he closes the front door and Regulus doesn’t look back.

Desperate, Sirius turns back. He is depressed and sad and doesn’t know what to think. It’s almost dinner time but he is definitely not hungry and he is afraid that if he sees James at that moment, it’s going to end badly. So, he goes on a walk near the Lake and he takes benefit of the moment to smoke. A lot. Because he hopes that each drag he takes could ease the pain he feels in his heart. He wants to be with Regulus so badly. That’s obvious now, he loves Regulus and he will do anything to have him.

When he finally comes back to the Common Room, it’s later than he expected and the room is full of student. Sirius wants to go directly to his dorm but he hears the only voice he doesn’t want to hear at that time. And when he turns to the couch, he sees the face linked to the voice. He sees James surrounded by his friends and his little harem. And that simple sight pisses Sirius off. James who is so happy, while he has just turned his life miserable. Maybe things could have stayed like that. Maybe Sirius wouldn’t have done anything. But suddenly James shouts at him:

“Where the hell have you been, Paddy?”

It makes Sirius blood boil and nothing, no one could have stopped him.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 7: BLACK is the New Love**

 

 


	8. BLACK is the New Love

**Chapter 7: BLACK is the New Love**

Maybe if he hadn't been laughing, he wouldn't have done it. Or maybe he would have. But the fact is he is laughing. Yes, James bloody Potter is laughing. And that makes Sirius' blood boil. Yes, James is his best friend but that doesn't really matter at the moment. Because he is also a fucking prick, a fucking prat who thinks he is better than anyone, an arrogant boy who thinks he can be involved in Sirius' life. And that is not true. Because despite the fact that he has done everything in his power to not be a Black, Sirius still is and he knows it in his veins. His friends don't really know him that way, only his parents and his brother do.

They don't know what it is to see Sirius like the true Black he is: owning the place, getting what he wants whatever it costs, acting without minding the consequences because he’s in right to do so, because he is the Master here. Sirius has fought his entire life not to act that way but at that instant he couldn't care less. He can't think about the fact that his Mother would be very proud of him - in a way - if she knew. He is a Black and nobody should ever talk to him and do to him what James has done. He wants his brother then so be it. And if James sodding Potter can't deal with that then he can go fuck himself.

One second is all it takes for Sirius to make up his mind. He smiles to James but this is not a smile his friend is used to. No, this is the smile of a Pureblood, a Pureblood proud of himself, who knows he owns the world, a bit arrogant too. His friend doesn't know how he can be insufferable when he’s like that. Yes, his parents deserved the way Sirius treated them but still he hasn't been the most wonderful child either. And he knows that when he is like that, very few can like him... Regulus may be the only one. Regulus, who now hates him because of James.

In two seconds, the distance between the two friends is closed. James hasn't enough time to understand what is going on: Sirius has his wand on his throat and he is petrified.

"I could Crucio you in a heartbeat for what you've done but then you'd win on so many levels... So I'm just gonna do that even if you deserve so much more."

And then he punches him in the face.

Everyone is so shocked around the two boys, no one moves. They just stare, dumfounded. And James does the only thing he shouldn’t have done. He smirks to Sirius and says:

“Do you want to indulge everyone here and let me tell them what’s wrong with you?”

And Sirius who thought he was done with James isn’t anymore.

“Oh yes because there is obviously something wrong with me. I’m a Black after all. You should have stayed away from me from the beginning… I just can’t believe it.”

He pauses, taking some needed air in his lungs, thinking about what he is going to say. Then he grins viciously, releasing in the process James’ collar but he doesn’t take back his wand. James is so taken aback and finally intelligent enough not to make a move.

“You know what, James, I came to you because I thought you were my friend. But what friend would treat me the way you did. You had absolutely no right to talk to him, to us like that. I was looking for understanding but I guess you can’t give me that. You’re James Potter. You’re perfect and everybody should be like you. But guess what, Potter. This isn’t true. You’re the opposite of perfect. And if you think I should be ashamed of myself because of the way I feel, then you certainly don’t deserve my friendship. You stay away from me. And if I learn that you’ve done anything to him, you’re dead, Potter.”

The words seem so wrong in Sirius’ mouth so in one instant James thinks maybe he has really made a mistake. But he has no time to react, to say ‘sorry’, not that he is really for the moment but he will be. In fact, nobody has the time to react because in a flash Sirius gets out of the Common Room, leaving behind him a bunch of very stunned Gryffindors and a broken friendship.

Sirius walks for minutes before he can think to stop his steps. He is already in the dungeons because there is nowhere else he would like to be. Unfortunately, the few passwords Regulus has given him the past weeks don’t work and nobody is there. Nobody to help him and it’s not like the Slytherins would like to anyway. After hours spent sitting on the ground, staring at the entrance door of the snakes’ Common Room, Sirius finally moves. He knows he can’t go back to his dorm. He doesn’t want to see anyone except Regulus. He definitely can’t see James right now. In fact, he doesn’t know if he would be able to see him again one day. So he decides to go for a walk in the park and automatically, his steps lead him to the lake.

It’s kind of funny when you think about it because he has never liked water. But he needs peace and water can give him that. He sits on the ground, desperate to have no cloak to ease the coldness of the weather and the dirt of the sand. He easily casts a warming spell: let’s not catch a flu. After all, his life couldn’t be much worse. Fortunately, Sirius always gets a pack of cigarettes on him. He takes one out and then begins to smoke. The time flies and he can’t seem to notice. He is suddenly fascinated by the fall of the sun on the lake and then, few hours later, by its rise. Hours seem so short and irrelevant when you’re facing the meaningful questions of your life. Sirius feels even less Gryffindor than he already was, thinking so intently. Not once Regulus leaves his mind. Not once he wishes he would be elsewhere than in his arms. Of course, James’ doubts about their relationship, their love, worry him but in a way it makes him even more certain of himself. Certain that he has to find a way to talk to his brother. It has to be done and if he’s rejected by Regulus then the only solution would be to go away. That he can do. Being uncertain he can’t.

-

The next morning, James is the last student coming in the Great Hall and for a reason. He hasn’t slept very well, he wouldn’t have slept at all if it wasn’t for Remus and his potion. He was waiting for Sirius to come back so desperately he couldn’t find a way to get to sleep… a trouble sleep as it happened to be. All night, he dreamed of Sirius killing him with the Unforgivable Curse. He was surrounded by his friends, his family and they were all laughing at him, encouraging Sirius to pronounce the two unmistakable words. At this point, James was fairly certain he needed to do something to save his friendship.

Now that he is awake, in front of the eyes of all the Gryffindors, except for the only one he really want to see, he begins to understand he might at least make an effort to understand Sirius. Even if the boy didn’t put it the good way the day before, he probably had a point. Being so straightforward with Sirius hasn’t been his best move.

And if his behavior hasn’t been enough, everybody seems suddenly aware of their quarrel, at least at his table and they all want to know what really happened. But James has no answer for them. He doesn’t even know where exactly his best friend is. Since their Map didn’t show Sirius’ dot on the day before, he was probably in the Requirement Room but that isn’t going to help figuring out a way, first to come in, second to know what to say. He is pretty determined to say sorry, hoping it might solve his problem. He doesn’t quite understand that for Sirius, he has crossed a line.

Fortunately, Remus and Peter are with him and they help him getting rid of the annoying Gryffindors who want to know where Sirius is hiding. Unfortunately, it doesn’t get better along the way, since Sirius shows no sign of life. He doesn’t come to class and he suddenly becomes the only topic of discussion in the entire school. There is one person James wants to see the reaction but he hesitates. After all, Sirius has been very clear about Regulus. Not that James isn’t confident with his magical abilities but the night before he has understood who Sirius really is and yes, he feels a little less confident.

James doesn’t watch at the Slytherin table at breakfast, nor at lunch but when dinner comes, he can’t help himself and finally raises his eyes to meet the shrewd and furious grey orbs of Regulus. The boy seems more than angry with him and instantly James regrets his action but he doesn’t have much time to look away because out of nowhere the door of the Hall opens with a shocking noise and everyone watches the arrival of Sirius Black.

Sirius looks like a total wreck. Even from far away, James can tell he hasn’t slept. He can also tell he has smoked much more than he should have. And finally, his red eyes tell him he has cried, a fair amount of sadness he suspects. James tries to catch his eyes but it serves no purpose because Sirius looks determinedly to the ground. He sits on the closest bench from the door and from what James can say he eats as quickly as possible before he is joined by the Headmaster himself. Sirius doesn’t look back at the crowd even if the oppressive silence of the room encourages him to do so: everyone here wants to get an insight of the situation’s progress. As soon as the two men leave the room, the silence stops abruptly.

Only two people stay quiet: Regulus and James and they’re now looking at each other again. If one look could kill, James would have been dead before Sirius’ appearance. But now, it’s even worse, he would be already in hell. Impressive how eyes can be so expressive. James can almost understand why Sirius is so fond of his brother. If Regulus is one percent as expressive as he is right now, it must be nice to be with him. James shakes his head to shake his thoughts. He has no time for that. He must take benefit of the sudden row to take his leave. And that’s exactly what he does. But as quiet as he can be, his departure can’t be missed by Regulus and as easily as a cat, the young Black follows the Gryffindor ready to finally get some answer.

-

Since the day before but even more this morning, Regulus feels bad. First because he doesn’t like at all the way things have ended with his brother. Of course it was the best solution to end their meeting because he couldn’t face Sirius, waiting for him to say words he would never tell him but still…

He’s beginning to wonder if maybe they could pursue their relationship even with a not committed Sirius. If he can only have his brother that way, then he is ready. Too bad if it means the end of his heart.

Ready to make a compromise, Regulus comes to breakfast but Sirius is nowhere to be seen and judging by James’ reaction, it’s obvious something else has happened. Regulus isn’t just bad now. He’s worried. What if Sirius has done something bad? What if he believes Regulus isn’t going to forgive him?

The hours pass and Regulus grows angrier until he sees James’ eyes. He is responsible for Sirius’ absence, it’s obvious. Regulus could murder the guy. But then, Sirius shows and Regulus’ heart stops. Why his brother isn’t looking at him? What’s going on with him? Regulus almost acts in the middle of the Great Hall, consequences be damned but fortunately the Headmaster prevents him to do so.

And now, he is following James because more than everything, Regulus wants to make him pay. For what exactly? Regulus doesn’t really know but he is determined to find out.

They’re both in the nearest hallway from Dumbledore’s office when Regulus finally meets James. He doesn’t need to run behind the boy, meeting up with him is so easy. James is so deep in thought he doesn’t even heard Regulus’ footsteps and as they are facing each other, he is more than surprised.

“What are you doing here?” he asks with difficulty. Why is his throat so dry suddenly?

“I could ask you the same, Potter,” says Regulus in a steady voice. “But since I feel like being indulgent, I’m gonna tell you exactly what I’m doing here. I want to know what happened to Sirius and you’re gonna answer me.”

Wands are immediately taken out as a mutual understanding.

“Who do you think you are, Black? You’re not Sirius. You’re not my best friend. You have no right.”

“What did you do to him?”

“I’ve done nothing. Shut your fucking mouth!”

“Why was he crying?”

“Probably because of you.”

“Is that so?”

“Sirius is a smart guy. He knows he shouldn’t want what he wants and neither should you. I won’t deny that something intense happened between you two but aren’t you ashamed at all… Ashamed of what you’ve done. It’s not too late to do what’s right, leave him and allow him to move on.”

“What if you’re wrong for once, Potter? What if being together is right for us. Haven’t you think about that? Haven’t you allowed your narrow mind to consider that possibility? That Sirius and I are good for each other.”

“Do you really mean what you’re saying, Regulus?”

“I do with all my heart.”

“Then you’re a complete freak and you really need to see a mind healer!”

“What in the sentence ‘Leave him alone or I’d kill you’ didn’t you understand, James?” asks suddenly the voice of Sirius.

So focused on their argument, the two boys hadn’t noticed the arrival of Sirius. The boy doesn’t hesitate to take his own wand out; it is obvious no spells have been casted for now but their discussion is running out of option, other than beginning a proper duel. So, Sirius steps in front of his brother, ready to defend the boy he loves.

“He approached me” finally answers James. “Not the other way around. I followed you because I needed to talk to you. I was so worried last night when you didn’t come back. And today, I thought you’ve done something mental.”

“Why would have done such a think?” asks Sirius intrigued.

Even mad at James, Sirius stays the curious boy he is. And so even if he really wants James to be away from him, from us right now, he still wants to know what’s going on in his ‘friend’s’ mind. Besides, being so close to Regulus kind of ease his anger and his pain and as a side effect annihilates his ability to think properly. And he isn’t even looking at Regulus. He is just so close to his brother, but still far away.

“I don’t know… I thought you regretted what you’ve done. Maybe you couldn’t live with yourself… I really don’t know but I couldn’t leave things be the way it ended last night.”

“I think you should shut your mouth now, James.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you still don’t get it. You’re talking about MY regrets, MY remorse. You’re not thinking about yours.”

“That’s not what I meant. Of course I feel sorry about our fight. I shouldn’t have said those words.”

“But you’re still saying them today.”

“I try to put it the good way but it’s not easy.”

“Then tell me now what you want me to know.”

“I think you’re doing a mistake.”

“Why? Because I love him,” replies Sirius with a voice full of emotion.

Two things happen at the same time. First, James opens his eyes wide. Second, Regulus lowers his wand, exclaiming “What?” And suddenly, Sirius remembers that his brother is here.

“Merlin, Reg. I’m sorry, that’s not the way I wanted to tell you but yes, I said it, I do love you and now James has ruined the whole thing.”

Sirius shakes his head to ease his temper but in a fit of rage, he takes a handful of his hair, cries out and stares back at James. His friend, who he’s looking sick.

“And James, you’re gonna have to live with that because whether he loves me back or not, my feelings for him won’t change. But if you can’t accept what I have deep down my heart, then you and I are both done.”

“Please, Sirius, don’t be like that. Don’t say you love him. Don’t you see how it’s wrong? Don’t you see you’re becoming one of them, a true member of that family you’ve despised your whole life.”

“But James, I am a Black whether I like it or not. And finally I’m coming to terms with that fact. I don’t want to feel miserable, to feel out of place anymore and being with Regulus helps me. Don’t you want to see me getting better?”

“What I see is your brother, a Slytherin, changing you to make you come back to the flock.”

“You obviously don’t know our parents. What do you think they’d do to both of us if they knew? Not just me, but Regulus too.”

“What if it’s just a scheme? His scheme?”

“I don’t believe so. And even if it was, I’m willing to put my heart on the line. And frankly, if you were my friend, you’d be happy for me because never I’ve been ready to do that for anyone.”

“So you’re determined to be a freak. What will happen to you when everybody will know about you? Have you thought about it? The way you will be treated, mocked?”

Sirius is stunned because of the words, words he doesn’t want to hear from his best friend’s mouth. He doesn’t know what to answer because really, everything has been said. Still he wishes he could do something because he can’t lose James like that but perhaps his friend has to see for himself what he doesn’t want to face now. Sirius doesn’t move as tears begin to flow on his cheeks. He doesn’t like to be weak in front of anyone but the lack of sleep mixed with the rush of emotions he is feeling don’t help. Luckily, Regulus comes to his rescue. The young Black is finally coming back down his surprise. He places himself between James and his brother and with a very calm voice, he says:

“Go away, James. He has made himself clear. As long as you can’t accept him, you two are done.”

“I’m sure you’re glad.”

“Oh yes, because I obviously want him to suffer. Go away before I do something he’d regret.”

And James finally listens, leaving reluctantly the two brothers behind.

Seeing Sirius is in no state to speak or act on his own accord, Regulus gently takes him to the Room of Requirement. It’s been a while since they’ve been in this room and even if they feel not perfectly well at the moment, both Black are in fact happy to finally be alone.

As usual, the room is made up of a sumptuous bed with black silk sheets next to a huge fireplace. For once, Regulus is glad of this excess of heat, Sirius’ body is actually shaking. The youngest of both leads the two of them on the bed and after a minute of understanding Sirius agrees to be laid down. Then Regulus takes him in his arms and Sirius isn’t just shaking now. He isn’t just crying. It’s beyond these simple, common acts. Because this is perfection. And even if Regulus hasn’t said he loves him back, even if he doesn’t share his feelings, he knows he can’t ask for something more. He could be deprived of friends, of family, he would be happy if only he has Reg. His brother means the world to him. Hearing his heartbeats, feeling his breath on his neck, being enveloped by his body, THIS is why he was born, why he is on earth. He isn’t here to do magic, to fight for the light, to have a job, to have friends, even to be happy or to be a father one day. No! He is meant to be at his brother’s side, in his arms, in his body, in his heart, in his soul even. Regulus just has to say the word.

After a while of silence, Sirius has finally managed to calm himself. He is better just because Regulus has soothed him. Now is the time to talk, to admit his feelings in a less dramatic way than shouting it in front of his best friend. Regulus is so quiet he first believes he is asleep but as he moves slightly, his brother follows his movement and then they’re staring at each other. And as usual, Sirius is speechless facing the handsomeness of Regulus. So speechless Reg is in fact the first one to talk.

“So you said you love me…”

The voice seems so shy as if Regulus was only five again and afraid to break the peace of their new accord. Sirius has the decency to blush. Then he briefly touches Regulus’ cheek, he can hear the beat of his brother’s heart slightly fasten.

“I do love you and I’m sorry for falling so easily for you. I know you said it was an experiment but it has never really felt that way for me. And that is why I needed James because I was so afraid. Afraid to face my deepest feelings. Afraid to face your rejection. I hope you understand why I came to him but I admit I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that. That didn’t even help me. I’m still afraid but at least now I’m sure of myself. I know that I need you, Reg. I’m sure a life without you would be disastrous for me, maybe for the two of us. I can’t live without you. I love you so much.” Sirius pauses, closing his eyes, then whispers in one breath, “Feel free to interrupt me whenever you’re ready.”

Regulus chuckles. A sound so unexpected, a sound Sirius hasn’t heard in so many time he opens immediately his eyes. Reg is biting his lower lip, so much tenderness in the look he gives Sirius.

“I was afraid you would never admit it.”

“What?” exclaims Sirius, stunned.

“You have to stop being such a Gryffindor. I know we’re in love since our first kiss. I admit I hadn’t lots of experience but it was crystal clear. Nothing in my entire life has felt so right. I know I can’t feel that way for anyone else.”

“But... why don’t you say anything?”

“Because I was afraid too. I was afraid to be wrong for once. And you were obviously not ready, so eager to see that as an experiment. I was so afraid you’d reject me, just because I was family, a Black. But after what you said earlier, you meant it, right?”

Sirius smiles easily; sometimes Regulus is still the insecure teenager he should be.

“Of course I meant it. I don’t know when I understood it was different, when I admitted it to myself. Maybe when I tried to kiss someone else. It felt so gross, as if my lips were only shaped for you. But I’ve been disgusted with myself because of that. Maybe I still am. I don’t really know. I think I’m more disgusted by the fact that I should be but I am not, if you know what I mean.”

“I do. I know I should feel weird, ashamed, gross, everything other people would but I don’t.”

“And you’re supposed to be the good son.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to have something, someone to stand for. I was hoping it would be you as my brother but if it’s you as my lover, my partner, it’s even better.”

On these words, Sirius doesn’t wait any longer to claim Regulus’ lips. It has been so long. They shouldn’t have stayed away from each other for so many days. Kissing each other is even better than breathing after drowning. It is more important than breathing. As their tongues begin to entwine, both are moaning with desperation. Only one thought occurs to them: something that good can’t be wrong.

After minutes of a breathless kiss, Sirius and Regulus just stare at each other, their faces only slightly apart. They feel so good being so close, knowing the true feelings of the other. Sirius loves to lose himself in Regulus’ moonstones. There he finds the answers to all the questions he ever wondered.

“I’m afraid James wasn’t entirely wrong earlier,” he says out of nowhere.

“Meaning?” asks Regulus, intrigued.

“Being together isn’t going to be easy. No one could ever know about us.”

“It’s a bit late for that…”

“I trust James. He will never say anything. I meant our parents and, I don’t know, the rest of the world. Nobody will ever understand. Are you ready for that?”

“I am since that day you looked at me when you were about to go away. I would have done anything to keep you with me. I didn’t know back then the only thing I could do to hold you back was the only thing that could make me truly happy. So of course, I’m willing to give up an easy life with a wife and children, a life that would please mother and father. We are Blacks. We aren’t born to please other but ourselves. We’re born to be unique. And you can’t deny us that, neither can I. But are you ready?”

“I am. I’ve spent one night and one day only thinking about you and that. I’ve also been thinking about what it means to be a Black. And maybe I was wrong all those years. Maybe there were other reasons for me being so repulse by my family. Since our first kiss, it’s clearer in my head. I’ve never wanted the package of the good son or the perfect son-in-law anyway, that won’t change for me. Living in sin – or at least what people consider as sin – I can do. Living a secret life I can do too. Living without you, I surely can’t.”

“And what if someone hears about it, what if we are discovered one day, are you ready to being called a freak?”

“Maybe not but I’ll be ready to go away with you. Even if it happens tomorrow. I’m ready to give up on everyone here just to be with you, Reg. I mean it.”

“Then kiss me. Now.”

Sirius looks at his brother intently and what he sees in his eyes takes his breath away. Regulus is crying, a way he has never allowed himself to show anyone, even when he was a child. He is so vulnerable. At this instant, Sirius knows he has given his brother everything he was asking for since the beginning of his life. Same way his brother is giving him everything he wants, everything he needs. And so he doesn’t hesitate to comply: he kisses him with all his heart and Regulus returns the favor because it’s exactly how things should be between two people in love.

…

To Be Continued With:

**Chapter 8: BLACK is the New Acceptance**


	9. BLACK is the New Acceptance

**Chapter 8: BLACK is the New Acceptance**

Does James feel like a voyeur? Maybe a little. But sometimes in order to understand your friends, you have to do things you wouldn’t have done otherwise. As in, for example, following your best friend thanks to your Map, hidden behind an invisible cloak, just because it’s been a day since you’ve gotten that huge argument and you haven’t talked to each other yet. It’s not that James hasn’t seen Sirius because the eldest of the Blacks has attended all his classes all day long but when he wants to be sneaky, Sirius can be, and he has easily avoided the company of his supposed best pal.

For a start, Sirius hasn’t spent the night in his dorm but James already knows where he was. It was obvious seeing Regulus and Sirius’ dots had disappeared at the same time on the seventh floor and had reappeared that morning: merlin knows what they had done that night!

But in fact, James doesn’t really care anymore. He doesn’t even really want to talk about it with Sirius, doesn’t want to talk to him at all for now. No, he needs to observe. And frankly, he has good motive but quickly something good can turn weird. Is nobody tell James that the road to hell is paved with good intentions?

Sirius is heading to the Library when James finally manages to catch up with him. James snorts silently because he certainly can’t imagine Sirius doing some work all alone in the place he used to despise not so long ago. James himself doesn’t even know if they have homework to do. He’s been a little busy with more important matters to focus on his studies lately. And so he has to wait and see.

Quickly enough though, it becomes obvious Sirius isn’t here to work. He goes straight to the back of the Library and puts his bag on the floor. He sits at a not taken table. The place is quiet but James isn’t very astonished: after all, the only ones who dare come so close to the Restricted Section are love birds. James rolls his eyes before he remembers nobody can see him.

**‘Frankly Sirius can’t you be more predictable!’**

Truly, James has strong opinions on everything and it happens sometimes – often – that he is wrong. When Regulus shows up few minutes later, James almost wants to go away. He’s not going to watch two kinky brothers in a heated show of lust. He’s not here for that. He doesn’t even know why he thought he could give them a chance.

But then, something very strange happens. First, they don’t kiss and James was until then pretty sure they were going to at the first opportunity. This is a good miscalculation for once. What’s even odder is the look they give each other. Before Regulus arrived, Sirius was sprawled on his chair, his feet on his table, his eyes staring into space. But his brother arrives and he is grinning like a fool. He even tries to sit properly: a very amusing sight. And those two are looking at each other as if nothing else in the entire world mattered. It’s weird. James wasn’t expecting such a display of affection without actual display. It’s just written in their eyes. There is so much tenderness.

**‘Alright, maybe you have actual feelings. Point made, boys!’**

Sirius isn’t the only one smiling, Regulus is too, even if he doesn’t really look like a mad man. Now that James thinks about it, Sirius could make a perfect psychopath. It suits him well. James shakes his head, exasperated. He’s been studying his friend for what? Thirty minutes and he’s already losing his head. Maybe he should sits and relax, for now they don’t seem to be ready to go anywhere else. So he does, right in time with Regulus, it would be stupid to draw attention on himself. A chair moving on its own accord can be scary, even in the Wizarding world.

Looking at the pair, James remarks Regulus’ chair is awfully close from Sirius. It’s quite unbelievable nobody has had the idea to give them a lesson on brothers’ boundaries.

**‘You could as well sit on his laps, Regulus!’**

But, if he really has to be honest, James would admit Sirius and Regulus don’t do anything wrong. For the moment. In fact, they’re just chatting about their day, because they’ve obviously been apart. Sirius tells Regulus about the detention McGonagall gave him for his absences, it had been predictable so he doesn’t really mind. That makes Regulus laugh even if he tries not to. Yes, Sirius can be funny when he gets the ‘I-don’t-care’ attitude. Regulus’ slight chuckles make Sirius blush which is, in James’ opinion, quite priceless. He would have taken a picture if he had a camera.

What’s even more priceless though happens next because after an amount of chit-chat Regulus judges full enough, he begins to take out his parchments and Sirius follows him. It must be the first time in his entire life James sees his friend studying and he doesn’t even make a fuss about it. Regulus just stares at him before he could grumble and this is it. Sirius complies as the good boy – dog? – he is. At that point, James has the furious urge to laugh but in a way he is also in awe of Regulus. Making Sirius work: that must be the miracle of the year or maybe the decade.

In practice, Sirius doesn’t actually work more than few periods of fifteen minutes sharp but he stays calm. He stares at Regulus a lot like a love sick puppy and surely James has never seen him that way. That’s not like Sirius at all and yet that suits him perfectly.

Sometimes, Regulus indulges him with a smile but all in all, he’s very focused on his study. And James sees every damn minutes of their time because he’s completely mesmerized by the spectacle of his friend and his brother. For any extern spectator, their show would look like something very innocent but for James and his knowledge of the situation, it’s quite different. He sees the moments when their fingers brush past another. He sees their looks, their blushing. He almost hears their pulse racing. All the small signs that turn something brotherly into love.

Being voyeur is actually funnier than expected but when it’s been almost three hours that you’re sitting on your own, making sharp comments in your head which make you laugh, you kind of going nuts. The coming dinner is so a lucky opportunity for James. Finally, he’s going to be able to move and maybe talk to Sirius. After hours of observing, he has nothing much to say except that his friend seems just happy and if they don’t do anything else than what he saw maybe he could come to accept it.

It just shows things never happen the way you expect them to.

When the library begins to empty, Sirius and Regulus make no move. They just stay peacefully at their place, waiting for… something. When James finally understands that they just want to be alone, it’s too late for him to make his leave. The library is so quiet the sound of his chair would echo easily. What a rookie mistake when you’re taking Stalker 101.

Sirius isn’t even trying to pretend he’s working anymore now. In a casual motion, his right hand moves to Regulus’ knee. What’s amazing is Regulus’ perfect Slytherin mask. He doesn’t seem to notice or he doesn’t act on it. Sirius looks to the left then the right and when he’s finally satisfied with the lack of people, his hand lasciviously comes higher. He strokes Regulus’ thigh, barely touching it at first, until at last his brother gives him his attention.

“Oh my, Sirius. Don’t you want to finish your essay? I mean, we’re in the Library after all.”

“I’ve been waiting to touch you all day long, Reg. You don’t know how it’s been hard.”

James almost doesn’t hear Sirius’ words because he’s whispering them in Regulus’ ear but he definitely can see the shiver running along Reg’s spine. James smiles. Sirius is the king of innuendo.

“Because you think I’m flaccid?” asks Regulus in a laugh and James wants to follow him because frankly who speaks so matter-of-factly, especially a Slytherin.

“I can feel you’re not. And I haven’t even kissed you yet,” replies Sirius.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

**‘Alright, misconception about the whole relationship, Regulus seems like the dominant. If Sirius ends up bottoming, I might have to reconsider his entire persona.’**

Phew! Sirius doesn’t wait anymore and shows his brother what he got. And they’re kissing, Sirius putting obviously his tongue in Regulus’ mouth without even asking for permission.

**‘Did I say _phew_? Because that’s right, I see them kissing for the first time. I see my best mate and his brother making out. And surely Sirius, your tongue hasn’t been created to do such a gymnastic. You’re gonna lose your tongue in his throat, I swear to you.’**

In less than one minute into the kiss, Regulus is on Sirius’ laps. Sirius is catching his head in a vice, as if he didn’t want him to leave, which is probably the case. The Library is already filling with moaning, they’re trying to deaden with their mouths. Regulus’ hands are in Sirius’ hair, trying to keep him the closer he can and it’s working until they both need some air. Their eyes closed, their forehead in touch, they pant, breathing the air of the other. Sirius’ hands are already under Regulus’ shirt when he begins speaking again:

“I want you, Reg,” he whispers fiercely. “Two weeks… I’ve been such a fool. I’ve missed your body so much.”

James frowns. What does he mean by two weeks? Surely, they’ve spent the night before together. Merlin be damned if they haven’t done anything.

“I was intrigued last night when you didn’t try to make a move.”

“You know why… Last night was about love. My love for you. Your love for me. Today is about passion, need, urge. And I’m sure you can feel my passion for you right now.”

James doesn’t know if he should cry, laugh or just smile. So yes, it’s certain, Sirius is in love and he’s got such a lover-boy speech. But if they truly love each other, this isn’t going to end well so Sirius needs his friend and James has denied him that. Another fool in the world…

“I can definitely feel you’re aroused. And you were teasing me-“

“I wasn’t. It just feels so good to know I’m the one putting you in that state when you’re the one giving me such a hard-on. Only for you, Reg.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“First I want to suck you.”

Of course, James blushes. At this point, who wouldn’t?

“I had figured that much. What I meant was where? We can’t stay here. Someone could show up.”

“Not before long. They’re all eating. And I don’t feel like moving right now. I need you too bad. That’s your fault, making me wait because of our studies.”

“I don’t want to be with someone stupid.”

“I’m a Black, I can’t be.”

**‘Good one, Sirius!’**

“So here and now.”

“Merlin yes!”

“You really are in a hurry to kneel in front of me.”

Sirius smirks.

“Always, Reg but not only that.”

“You really are ready to make love to me then?”

“More than ever…”

“Merlin, I’ll have to thank James for that. He is the one who makes that possible.”

**‘Are they really talking about me right now? God if I knew I was a turn-on!’**

“Can you stop talking about my best friend, please? You’re gonna kill the mood and I’ll lose my hard-on.”

**‘Hey! I am attractive!’**

“So, just a quick blow and then we’ll move to a quieter room.”

Sirius approves in a vague noise of his throat, his mouth already kissing Regulus’ neck, obviously in his way to make a gigantic hickey.

“Sirius we’re not having sex in here,” moans Regulus, missing a bit the purpose of his reply.

**‘Smart kid. I’m beginning to like you. I could kiss you right now! I give you one point for the effort to stand against your brother in such a moment.’**

“Don’t talk to me about having sex if you don’t want me to ravish you right now, Reg.”

“As if I didn’t want you to.”

“Fuck! You’re eager to have me in you”

**‘Well, that seals the deal of who tops and who bottoms!’**

“You can’t even imagine.”

And in a groan coming deep from his throat, Sirius attacks Regulus’ mouth again. Soon, it appears it isn’t only his mouth he wants to attack. In slow motion, he manhandles his brother in a standing position, pinning him against the nearest bookshelf. Then, he begins to unbutton Regulus’ shirt and sustain his momentum with Reg’s trouser. His own shirt is quickly nowhere to be seen, Regulus doesn’t want to be outdone. The rapidity of the change of situation takes James totally by surprise and then suddenly he is watching or maybe more staring at Regulus’ cock.

**‘Alright. I wasn’t supposed to see that part of his anatomy.’**

What’s truly amusing is Sirius’ own reaction because he is also staring but definitely not for the same reason or at least James doesn’t think so. He is biting his lips, an obvious gesture to keep him from attacking Regs’ dick right now. But that doesn’t keep him away very long. His right hand is almost automatically stroking the object of his desire. Regulus’ head fells back against the shelf and he moans now completely oblivious to the outside world. Sirius tries to focus his mind on anything else than what he is touching because he doesn’t want to speed up so he sucks on Regulus’ neck but rapidly the suction is too deep to divert him from his purpose. This is definitely not his neck he is picturing in his head. His patience gets finally the best out of him and so he grabs Regulus’ ass now completely naked and sit him on the nearest desk.

**‘Oh men, children study on that desk!!!’**

But they still have surprises in store for James. Sirius kisses instantly Regulus’ torso, leaving a wet trail straight to his cock. Kneeling on both his knees, he doesn’t hesitate. It’s obvious he knows what he’s doing.

**‘Naughty boy.’**

He is sucking hard, he can’t help himself. He wants it too much. He has wanted it all day long and he’s in no state to draw out the pleasure. Too bad, there will be another round. Regulus is already on the edge, the deep noises that escape from his throat are a proof of it. And then Regulus’ hand finds Sirius’ hair, gripping strongly, guiding his head in a certainly painful way, in James opinion but Sirius seems to enjoy because he complies and sucks even harder with lots of noises James would have found gross in another life. But his thoughts are completely ripped off his head by Regulus louds cry:

“God, Sirius! I’m coming. Hard.”

**‘What a bad boy, Regulus, you’re swearing like a Muggle. What would mummy and daddy think? Well, they wouldn’t be very happy anyway if they saw you two now.’**

And to James’ huge stupefaction, Sirius doesn’t remove his head. Quite the opposite. As if he is really enjoying that little display of sex, he swallows, humming as a cat in front of a bowl of milk. So he loves giving head. They both seem to enjoy a lot Sirius’ swallow to the last drop.

**‘Merlin, Sirius. You’re even kinkier than I thought you were.’**

His hand still grasping Sirius’ scalp, Regulus moves his brother closer to him, giving him back his previous standing position and taking him between his thighs until their lips crash into a loudly and even a bit sloppy kiss.

**‘What Regulus, you can’t kiss him now. He just swallowed your seed. Gross!’**

But Sirius doesn’t find it gross and Regulus surely doesn’t, his moaning speak for himself. Odd, it seems to feel particularly good. So good the kiss intensifies almost immediately.

 **‘Wrong move! If you do that, it’s gonna end badly.** ’

That doesn’t seem to cross Sirius and Regulus’ mind. Not at all. In one fluid move, Regulus is in Sirius’ arms, Sirius’ fingers already under Reg’s shirt they haven’t had time to remove just yet. He’s still wearing his tie, even if the way he wears it, surely the professors wouldn’t allow him in the hallways of Hogwarts.

**‘Regulus, why are you wrapping your legs so tight around Sirius’ hips?’**

And if it was only his position but the movements he is giving leave little room for imagination as for his intents.

**‘Wait Sirius! What are your hands doing so low on Regulus’ back? I thought you said you couldn’t have sex here???’**

Obviously they don’t mind after all. Sirius’ fingers are now digging in Regulus’ bottom, on their way to a place nobody has ever been. And as soon as he finds his way, he whispers furiously:

“I want you now, Regulus.”

“Then take me.”

Easily, a blanket is transfigured and put on the floor where Regulus rests on his back, all naked. His legs are already widely spread, given Sirius a wonderful sight to his goal.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So really beautiful.”

With his hands, he strokes every part of Regulus’ body, leaving his brother shivering madly.

“Don’t tell me that. You’re more handsome than I am.”

“Certainly not.”

**‘Oy Blacks, we’re not in a cheap sappy movie. Get a grip!’**

“Please, take off your clothes, Sirius. I can’t bear not to see all your skin.”

With a sly grin, Sirius begins to undulate his body on the rhythm of an inaudible music, putting a show for Regulus’ eyes only. Well, almost…

Regulus is laughing, amused by his brother’s ability to make a fool of himself. A sexy fool though. And then Sirius sweeps down on him, as a predator chasing his prey and he doesn’t stop on Regulus’ mouth. No, he begins to kiss his right foot, then his ankle. He licks the inside of Reg’s thigh and then after seconds of torture, he stops on the entrance he was looking for.

**‘Merlin, Sirius! Your tongue shouldn’t go there. Who give you this idea anyway? Aren’t you repelled at all?’**

“You taste good, Reggie. Fuck, I want you even more now.”

**‘I guess it’s a no!’**

“Need you,” whines Regulus.

“Do I feel good here?” asks Sirius a bit worried now.

“Perfect. Just the way it should be.”

And then Sirius continues his assault, his tongue as only tool. Regulus isn’t even moans anymore. This is too much. Far too much. Far too good. He could easily die and go straight in heaven. And Sirius seems actually almost there. Hold on!

“Stop Sirius.”

**‘Good kid! He knows you shouldn’t do that, Sirius.’**

“Why?” asks Sirius, his voice and his eyes wearing lust as an armor.

“I feel like you’re gonna come.”

“Definitely, this is too good.”

“I want you in me. All of you deep in me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You love me, right?”

Sirius nods, desperate to keep moving, to get some friction with Regulus’ body.

“Besides, I know a spell,” replies Regulus with a smirk.

And how can he smirk, can he be such a Black at that instant, is a mystery.

Sirius uses a spell to lubricate his fingers with which he replaces his tongue, first very delicately, almost shyly as if he is worried to break Regulus in two. And yet he hasn’t used his biggest tool. Regulus is the first one to give in and beg for more. Sirius works wonderfully with his fingers, giving his brother all the attention he needs. It’s the first time and even if everything isn’t perfect, it’s still wonderful and in a way couldn’t be better.

After three fingers inserted, Sirius has nothing more to do than remove them completely and pray to be skilled enough with his own equipment. He kisses Regulus sweetly on the lips.

“I’ll be gentle, I swear.”

**‘Alright, they’re definitely not gonna stop now. Nice.’**

Then Sirius begins to enter Regulus. Both their hearts stop, yet only the head is in. Regulus doesn’t really feel any pain because the spell they use has eased the strongest sensations but still this is beyond what they thought it would be. After minutes spent learning how to breathe again, Sirius takes back his movement. Once he is fully inside, still out of breathe, Sirius removes the sensation spell slowly. That way, Regulus doesn’t feel too much pain and it’s almost immediately that he can beg him to move faster, deeper.

Then the erratic dance begins and they’re finally actually fucking and James, in his innocence and curiosity, is still watching.

**‘Wait! What am I doing? I’m just watching Black porn and I’m not even disgusted. Oh fuck! Get the hell out of here, James.’**

And he does exactly that. At last.

James comes back directly to the Gryffindor tower. The common room is full but he doesn’t even care about being discreet. He goes up to his dorm, perfectly knowing he would be on his own. First, he takes a shower because even if he doesn’t particularly – at all – feel disgusted of what he saw, he actually feel ashamed and a bit dirty. Didn’t know he could and would act as a peeping Tom one day. Life can be unexpected sometimes.

He feels a lot better fifteen minutes later. He lays on his bed and then looks intently at the door, staring into space at the same time. Now, a talk with Sirius is necessary. The sooner, the better.

As if Merlin is listening to him, thirty minutes later, Sirius comes into the room, closing carefully the door behind him then only does he notice James. One second he obviously doesn’t know what to do but he quickly makes up his mind. The option ‘shower’ isn’t a bad idea since the exhalations of sex are well present around him.

When he comes back a while later, Sirius hasn’t embarrassed himself with clothes. He just wears a towel on his hips as if he already knew James had seen him all shapes and forms only an hour before. James can’t help but look at him, feeling his cheeks burning. Sirius gets love bites James hadn’t noticed before.

Sirius goes straight to his bed, which is right next to James and his friend follows him. Sirius feels James’ eyes on his skull. After one whole minute, which is already a record, he can’t help but turn around and yet doesn’t open his mouth.

“Can we speak?” asks James, hopeful.

Sirius takes a deep breath then answers:

“Not now. Not until…” he pauses. “You know what, I can’t do that with you anymore. I told you. I’ve made myself clear.”

“We need to speak.”

Sirius looks at James expectantly but no sounds come out of his mouth. And James is suddenly petrified. It would be so easy if Sirius talked first so he asks the first thing he can think of.

“Where were you?”

Why does he ask that? He perfectly knows where he was, that’s exactly why they need to talk. Luckily, they’re alone in the bedroom so Sirius’ outburst goes unnoticed.

“I just fucked my brother, happy now?”

Even if he already knew it, James is still surprised, surprised by Sirius’ outspokenness. His face must be telling something he doesn’t feel because Sirius stops him with a calming gesture.

“And you’re not gonna ruin that too.”

“I know.”

“You know what?”

“I saw you.”

Sirius frowns, obviously taken aback by James’ words.

“What did you see exactly?”

“I was in the Library.”

“For how long?”

“The whole time… I was there before and then during.” James admits shamefully.

“What? I don’t understand. Why were you there in the first place? I didn’t even see you.”

“I had the cloak. I was following you because I wanted to know what happened the night before. I wanted to know if you were alright. I wanted to talk, as stupid as it sounds.”

“But why didn’t you go away when we were alone?”

James looks at his friend unable to form an answer and of course Sirius assumes the worst.

“Did you jerk off watching us?”

“What? No, of course, not. It wasn’t like that,” answers James shocked.

“Then how was it because I surely don’t understand.”

“I don’t know. I was intrigued to see you two interact when you didn’t know someone was watching.”

“But we were FUCKING! Merlin, James, for all the people I know, you’re certainly the last one I’d have imagined watching me in that position.”

“I know, it got out of hand.”

“Obviously… You saw everything?”

“Yes,” replies James in a blush.

“Why don’t you get away when I blow him? You must have understood we weren’t going to stop at the time.”

“I know. I knew it in a part of my brain, I guess. But it had been hours since I was watching you. And I don’t know, I was making funny comments in my head. Each time, I was saying, it’s okay, they’re gonna stop. You can close your eyes, etc.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No.”

“And did you enjoy it?”

“Not at all. I wasn’t aroused or anything. It was like watching a movie. It just happened. Two guys together, I watched but that’s all.”

“Well at least, that’s a good point. I don’t know what I would have done if you had wanked watching us. Nevertheless, you can’t say it to Regulus. He wouldn’t understand it. He’s already jealous of you. If he knows you watched us having sex, he’s gonna be furious. Thank you for making me live with that.”

“Sorry,” answers James sheepishly. “But I guess there is one positive thing in there.”

“Which is?”

“We can speak again. I still feel a bit weird and confused but I’m not a hypocrite and I did watch you after all.”

“So you’re not gonna tell me that I disgust you and that you hate me.”

“No. I have only one thing to say: I hope he’s worth it because now that you fucked there is no turning back.”

Sirius looks at James, completely stunned.

“What made you change your mind?”

“You two having sex. You were making love, not fucking. The way you look at each other too… It’s not just lust. I recognize my mistake: you’ve actual feelings and it’s gonna be a hell of a road for you two.”

And then Sirius bursts into tears. James doesn’t wait for his friend to ask, he jumps out of his bed and joins him as they used to. He takes Sirius in his arms, allowing both of them to reconnect. They don’t see the time flying. They don’t notice their eyes slowly closing. They just fell asleep in the arms of each other.

Love is certainly the most important feeling in the world. Once you find it, you would give it away for nothing. But acceptance is a strong feeling too and many are those who crave for it. Especially when it comes from your best friend.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 9: BLACK is the New Couple**


	10. BLACK is the New Couple

**Chapter 9: BLACK is the New Couple**

In a love affair, there is always a point when you begin to introduce your other half to your friends, your family. In an incestuous relationship which has so to stay secret, there is no such a point. But sometimes, you can’t really help it, because as foolish as it is, your deepest desire is to be a normal couple.

The way Remus learns about Regulus and Sirius is a funny story. It all begins with hypersensitive nostrils the day of the full moon.

It’s Christmas Eve in Hogwarts and everybody has already boarded on train. At least almost everyone because the Marauders are definitely not ones of everybody. Except Peter who had to come back because his mother couldn’t spend Christmas alone, they all decided to stay with Remus who prefers to turn at school with the full moon coming. It’s easier and safer to be in Hogwarts. Of course, James and Sirius’ parents allowed them to stay.

As all the remaining students are taking their breakfast on this Saturday morning, Regulus Black is weirdly nowhere to be seen. Why weirdly? Because he was supposed to meet his brother here.

“Alright Paddy?” whispers James to his friend who is awfully quiet and is looking persistently at the door. Luckily, the students are all gathered on one table with the professors so Sirius’ behavior stays unnoticed.

“Yeah. He just didn’t tell me how he would manage to stay, if he actually does.”

Then suddenly, the door of the Great Hall opens and Regulus comes in, barely flinching before walking in Sirius’ direction. He sits in the providential empty seat next to his brother, saying hello to everyone at the same time.

“Where were you?” whispers Sirius immediately.

“Not now,” answers Regulus in the same tone.

“What’s wrong with your face? Haven’t you slept at all last night?”

“I’ll tell you later. I just really need to eat right now.”

Their breakfast finished, they don’t wait before meeting in a secluded alcove.

“So what’s going on?” asks Sirius straight away.

“I needed to get a good story because there was no way Mother would let me stay here for Christmas. So I told her I was ill and that I couldn’t come home.”

“You lied, you ungrateful son!” exclaims Sirius with a smirk.

“I didn’t entirely lie since I did get sick in order to convince my fellow Slytherins but I must have been heavy-handed with my potion because I spent a good part of the night puking. At least, they’re all gonna testify to my story. Luckily, I’m the only remaining Slytherin in Hogwarts.”

“You’re better now?” asks Sirius with concern.

“Much better. I took another potion once they were all gone. I needed to eat then which is done and now I’m gonna sleep until we can meet later, then spend the afternoon and the night with you.”

“About that, I need to tell you something. You remember when I told you about Remus.”

“Of course, Sirius, it was just this week.”

“Well, there was more to confess.”

“Meaning?”

“When we learnt about Moony’s condition, James, Peter and I decided to become Animagi, in order to be with him when he has to turn. Tonight is the full moon so I can’t spend the night with you but I convinced James to take Remus in Hogsmeade so we’ll be on our own from lunch on.”

“Hold back a minute: you’re an Animagus?”

It just shows saying quickly a bunch of useless facts doesn’t help hiding the main information.

“Yeah I know it’s against the law. I wanted to tell you earlier but this wasn’t my secret to share. But I asked Moony if one day I’ll have a serious lover I could tell him and he agreed so this explains that.”

“I’m impressed.”

“About what? Me lying.”

“No, that ability I’m well aware of. The magic needed to become an Animagus is huge though, you are very powerful, brother.”

Sirius blushes on these words.

“I know I’m a god.”

Regulus rolls his eyes.

“And so you’re going out with a werewolf on the full moon.”

“As usual. This is completely safe. We do it all the time. Besides, tonight, since there aren’t much students, Dumbledore allowed us to go in the forest, the wolf is going to be happy.”

“And you’re sure it’s safe.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that…”

“Don’t worry, Reggie, I swear to you.”

“Okay then, when can we meet?”

“Join me in the tower at 1pm. We’ll eat together, if we’re hungry to do so…” answers Sirius with a playful grin.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Few hours later, Sirius is pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady. Remus and James are finally away but Regulus hasn’t showed yet.

“Sirius, will you sit down or come in?” exclaims the Lady suddenly. “You make me dizzy.”

“Since when do you know my name, anyway?” asks Sirius, intrigued.

“Since when don’t I know it, would be more accurate to ask. Everyone knows the name of the famous trouble maker.”

Sirius is hit by the Lady’s remark. He wants to answer but suddenly, a laugh resonates just behind the pair and Sirius completely loses his ability to retort.

“Merlin! You look far better!” exclaims Sirius when he sees his brother. “I was afraid you’ve lost your charms for good.”

“Very funny, Mr. Shallow,” replies Regulus playfully.

“Mistletoe,” says Sirius turning to the Lady again.

“Finally, you’ve made up your mind, young man.”

“I was just waiting for him.”

“He isn’t a Gryffindor,” warns the Lady.

“That much is obvious but I am and I gave you the password.”

The Fat Lady rolls her eyes in her painting as the two boys laugh wholeheartedly.

“It’s funny I’ve never been in your dorm before” says Regulus once they’ve climbed the stairs. “You’ve been in mine so many times.”

“Not my fault. I love to come in your den, baby.”

“Then you should have been sorted in Slytherin and stop the innuendo, I can feel from here you’re horny.”

“Sorry we didn’t spend the night together. You were busy calling sick.”

“We could have come home if you preferred.”

“No we’re good. It’s better here.”

“Of course it is because here we can fuck,” replies crudely Regulus. “We could try at home but it would be a bit dangerous.”

“I was just saying that because it made me reconsider my sorting. If I had known back then you and I would be together, I’m sure I would have been able to make some efforts and go in Slytherin.”

“I’m writing Mother right now. I’m sure she still has a Time Turner.”

“I wouldn’t try it. I wouldn’t risk our present to be changed because of another past.”

Regulus smiles before whispering. “So do I.”

“So how do you like my dorm?” asks Sirius after an instant of silence.

Regulus finally begins to move because they were still in front of the entrance door. He walks slowly, looking at the different beds.

“This isn’t much different from mine except it’s hotter and awfully red. I’m guessing that bed is Potter’s, this one’s Lupin’s and this one’s Pettigrew’s… because this one is definitely yours. Bed completely undone. Clothes everywhere: so much effort to be naked in one second top.”

Sirius bursts out laughing and Regulus allows himself to smile. He sits then on Sirius’ bed, looking at his brother’s bedside table more intently.

“Oh my! This is interesting…”

“Hey! Don’t make laugh of me. Dammit. I forgot to put it away.”

“Is this the reason why I couldn’t come?”

“This is personal.”

“It obviously concerns me too. I didn’t know you were so sentimental.”

“Of course you knew. That’s the way you love me.”

“About the picture…”

“I can’t help it. I love the way you look at me. How old were we?”

“I was 5, 6 maybe and I looked at you as if I worshipped you. Scratch that. I did worship you.”

“This isn’t the case anymore?” asks Sirius, teasing.

“I love you, this is so very different.”

“But I am still your god, right?” he asks with a humor undertone.

“Well, it’s up to you.”

And finally Sirius closes the distance between them. Taking Regulus by his neck, he crushes their lips together but Regulus complies only for a minute.

“Sit!” he exclaims a bit breathless.

“Hmm… Bossy, I love it,” replies Sirius.

“If you’re my god then you shouldn’t touch your servant. I will serve you. I will touch you but you won’t, is that understood?”

“A new game, perfect…”

And Regulus begins to undress Sirius. Used to do so, that takes him only a minute to leave him fully naked and deeply aroused. He has barely removed his own shirt, Sirius is stroking his dick lasciviously.

“I’ll be the one taking care of you. Don’t use your hands!”

Sirius nods, biting his lips. It’s already difficult for him to keep calm in a normal situation so it’s almost impossible here. And when he can finally see Regulus’ cock, he can’t help himself and reach for it.

“I’ve warned you not to touch,” exclaims Regulus with a sly grin.

And then with a swift move of his wand, Sirius’ wrists are bound above his head and Sirius growls with pleasure.

All naked now, Regulus comes closer to Sirius but doesn’t touch him quite yet. He only brushes his skin, leaving trails of fire behind. Sirius tries to come closer, to actually touch Regulus with his body but each time, Reg slips away.

“I didn’t sign for a sadistic boyfriend” whines Sirius.

“That’s right. You’re my god and I should please you.”

Regulus finally climbs on Sirius’ laps but again he’s very careful not to touch his brother’s cock. The simple brush of their skins already puts Sirius on fire and he’s moaning without actually being touched. Regulus is stroking himself, making wanton noises Sirius can’t believe and then Reg’s fingers move lower.

“No, don’t do that, Reg” whines Sirius again.

But he isn’t going to stop Regulus with such a plea.

“You’re a god, you shouldn’t put your fingers in a place like that. You shouldn’t be the one preparing me. I’ll do it myself.”

Sirius is fairly certain he’s going to explode. He watches reverently Regulus’ fingers disappearing in the only place he wants to be right now. He’s jealous of his brother’s fingers. His cock is so red, so begging for release, he might as well be in hell. But the way Reg fingers himself, pleasures himself is so perfect to watch he’s in fact in heaven.

As quickly as this new game has begun, the torture ceases. Regulus finally lowers himself on Sirius’ cock, riding him carefully at first. The game itself ceases completely when Sirius begs Reg to untie his links because he really needs to touch him now. Regulus has to comply. As fun as playing can be, this isn’t a game anymore. He needs Sirius, all of him.

The game starts again though when they both reach completion. With a deliberate slap on Sirius’ hand, Reg pleasures himself to his orgasm, leaving an utterly mesmerized Sirius being ripped off by his own orgasm. The act is so erotic Sirius blacks out for a minute, taken aback by the intensity of their encounter.

They don’t leave bed for the rest of the afternoon after that. Surely every activity that can be done fully dressed is even funnier when you’re naked, as for example eating, playing Explosive cards or doing your homework – for Reg anyway.

When 7 o’clock rings on the bell, Sirius knows his friends are finally going back and so they have to dress and leave their happy bubble.

They’re barely sat in the common room, James and Remus step in, hands full of bags. Remus is a bit surprised to see Regulus but he isn’t the type of guy who asks questions, and even if he was, he would have stopped the minute he met Sirius. Because you don’t question Blacks, they always do odd things.

“So what did you buy, Moony?” asks Sirius immediately.

“Well, I wasn’t going to buy anything but because of James who wanted to stay in Hogsmeade until closure, I did buy everyone an extra gift. We stayed at Honeydukes for hours.”

The blush spreads on both Regulus and Sirius’ faces eases as Remus shows them his purchase.

“I’m gonna put it in the room. James, you want me to take your bags too?”

“Thanks, Moony.”

As soon as Remus is gone, James turns to the youngest of the Blacks.

“Blimey, Regulus you’ve got a huge hickey on your neck.”

 “What?” exclaim the two brothers in one voice.

Regulus turns his head to show Sirius and his brother can’t help but chuckle.

“I certainly didn’t miss you.”

“Mister Horny here was a bit eager to show me how much he has missed me,” explains Regulus with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah I know, he completely throw us out of the Common Room earlier,” answers James.

“I’m not the one who got the idea of your little game,” replies Sirius to defend his honor.

“Except I think Remus saw it,” calms James.

“Then that seals the deal. For once, I won’t have to wear a glamour. I can proudly wear your marks on me.”

“How very un-pureblood of you!” teases Sirius.

“It happens often?” asks James curiously. “For you to wear a glamour, I mean.”

“All the time. It seems Sirius just can’t help himself and as he said, it’s not very Slytherin to wear the signs of your crimes.”

They laugh until Remus finally shows up again.

“Alright Moony?” asks Sirius seeing the thoughtful look on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. I just got a strong smell in my nose.”

‘And a strange one as well, seeing all the students left in Hogwarts were in Hogsmeade today.’

Sirius, Regulus and James look at each other, all sure about the origin of the aforesaid smell. James shakes slightly his head. The brothers have been a bit careless but they are feeling a lot freer since the departure of the students.

Ready to enjoy a well-deserved meal, the four friends head together to the Great Hall where they eat and chat easily. Despite Remus’ obvious suspicion, Regulus and Sirius can’t help but feel a lot happier than usual and it’s showing on their faces.

As the end of the evening approaches, Remus is feeling uneasy and it’s with relief they leave the Hall, Moony in a hurry to secure a place to turn. Unable to follow them, Regulus gives a final look at Sirius, a mute ‘I love you’ and an invisible kiss but he can’t help whispering:

“I’m still a bit upset about tonight. You’ll have to make it up to me.”

It’s clear in the sparks of his eyes he’s actually worried for his brother and not upset at all. Sirius smiles almost shyly, a bit ashamed because deep down he perfectly knows he hasn’t been completely frank with Regulus. He doesn’t want the boy to be more worried than necessary.

He watches Regulus leaving for the dungeons without turning back then only does he follow his two friends.

Two hours later, Sirius is so pleased to turn into Padfoot. It’s been a month since his last outing and he’s missed this kind of freedom a lot, the wind in his fur too. Being with Regulus every time he can hadn’t allowed him to stretch his legs. For sure, becoming a werewolf once a month isn’t a pleasure for Remus but Sirius can’t help enjoying himself. Tonight, they’re going to turn freely for the really first time.

As usual, Remus turns a bit further from his friends, deeper in the forest so when he finally comes near them, Padfoot makes his perpetual doggy grin. Remus comes closer, taking deep breaths. It’s not something unusual since the wolf has to refer to this particular sense. Only when Remus growls at him does Sirius understand there is something different and bad going on.

-

One sure is certain, Regulus can’t sleep. He has tried. Really, he has. First, he has put his bottom pajama on, he has brushed his teeth, read a book: he’s done everything he usually does but tonight is different. He is alone in his dorm, in the whole dungeon in fact. Regulus wouldn’t describe himself as fearful but he isn’t the bravest man either and it’s quite weird to sleep on your own in such a huge place. But if he is sincere, this isn’t even one percent of the reason of his insomnia. Sirius is out there in the wood with a werewolf and Regulus can’t help but listen to every noise he can hear, which is completely stupid since it’s common knowledge you can’t hear anything of the outside from the dungeon.

At 2 o’clock, Regulus finally decides to get out of his bed. Almost certain not to run into someone unwanted, he just puts a t-shirt on then begins his journey to the Gryffindor tower. The thought is probably stupid but he’s gonna feel a lot better, a lot closer from Sirius if he stays in his common room.

Luckily, the Fat Lady lets him pass without making a fuss once he gives the good password of course. The room is quiet and dark except for the embers of the fireplaces. Regulus smoothly casts a lighting spell to the candles then he takes care of the four fires. Of course he shouldn’t know how to do such an undignified task but he does because Kreacher taught him when he was younger and he’s feeling very grateful towards the elf to have something to occupy his mind with now. His job well done, Regulus sits on the couch close to the hearth and in front of the entrance door just in case. He knows they won’t come back before sunrise but he just can’t help himself. Then he takes back the book he’s been reading earlier – a vague story about two wizards in their quest to immortality – and tries to bury himself in the story only for the time to spend quicker.

It’s 7 in the morning when the door finally opens and Regulus is immediately on his guard. He hasn’t slept at all so the lack of sleep makes this sudden rush of adrenaline even stronger.

One look to James and he knows something’s wrong. James himself seems pretty fine but the body he’s carrying doesn’t at all. When Regulus recognizes Sirius’ face, his blood comes rushing in his veins. He jumps up his feet, helping James in the process to take Sirius to the upper floors. They manage to lay Sirius down on his bed before the boy opens his eyes, giving Regulus a grin once he identify his brother.

“I’m alright, _little king_. I’m perfectly fine,” he says even if his body proves otherwise.

“Like hell you are,” exclaims Regulus in a surge of anger and worriedness. “And like hell I’ll give credit to your words again. You said it was perfectly secure.”

Sirius tries to answer but only a gulp comes through his mouth.

“We can’t take him to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey isn’t here,” warns James. “Anyway, we weren’t supposed to be outside. We’re not even supposed to be with Remus when he turns.”

“I guess it was a bit naïve of me to believe Dumbledore had been alright with that.”

“Let’s say he looks the other way.”

Regulus shakes his head in disbelief before turning back to his brother, focused on his task.

“Do you have potions here?” he asks James.

“Not really.”

“Get him ready for me then. I’ll be right back.”

“You know what you’re doing right?”

“What do you think, James? I wouldn’t risk his life.”

“What did you mean by getting him ready?”

“Take off his clothes and wash the blood from his wounds. It’s gonna hurt badly but you do it nonetheless. I’ll have something for the pain later. And watch it Potter, don’t look too long at what’s mine.”

Then he is gone. Regulus has probably never run as fast in his whole life. He hurtles down the stairs, giving no choice to the Grand Staircase about his destination. When he comes back a few minutes later, a bag full of his needed material in his hand, even James is impressed – he wouldn’t have done faster with his invisibility cloak. He hasn’t finished to clean Sirius up so Regulus takes over. Sirius has bruises so high on his thighs he has to remove his boxer and that he prefers to do himself anyway. No time to look at his brother material though, because he has to look at every wound, every bone and check for internal bleeding.

“It looks worse than it really is,” he finally says. “He’s got no bad injuries, no broken bones. He’s lost a lot of blood but nothing a Blood-Replinishing Potion can’t help with.”

“And it happens you have that in store?”

“Of course, I have. I brewed it myself.”

“So you can heal him?”

“Of course, I can,” replies Regulus smugly for the second time.

“I told you it wasn’t bad,” whispers Sirius.

“You, you shut your lying mouth. Except if it’s for telling me you’re sorry, you’re denied the right to speak.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me, I’m mad at you.”

“He didn’t do it on purpose you know. Something went wrong with Remus but I don’t know what it was.”

“Where is he anyway?” asks Regulus a bit angrily.

“In the woods. He asked to be left alone once he turned back. He’ll join us when he’ll be ready. He was horrified by what he had done so he hurried me to take Sirius back.”

“He should be,” approves Regulus.

“He has no control over the wolf.”

“Control or not, I’ll kill him if he touches one more hair of his fur.”

Sirius chuckles and of course, Regulus rolls his eyes.

“Merlin I love you!” exclaims Sirius.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know,” grumbles Regulus. “Can you let me focus on my task now?”

“Surely, you’ve gotten bigger task than that!”

The two brothers lock their eyes together, innuendo writing on their faces. Only James rolls his eyes, disconcerted by such a light topic in a moment like that.

Then Sirius accepts to calm down and Regulus gets back to work under James’ scrutiny. Again, the Potter heir can’t help but be in awe of the youngest Black. He’s younger than him by more than one year but Regulus has already the skill of a seventh grade student, at least in potion and healing. This is impressive.

After an hour of putting on ointment and drinking potions, Sirius is feeling a lot better and he looks like it. Yes, he’s bit paler than usual, his complexion resembling Regulus’ own. But he’s smiling and Regulus is too.

James has just finished his shower, which was truly needed after the rough night, when he comes back to the bedroom, Regulus is lying next to Sirius, his hand stroking slowly and carefully every part of his body he can reach. The two boys are looking at each other intently, whispering words James can barely hear. He tries to be as discreet as possible but the brothers are withdrawn on themselves anyway, in their own little world, oblivious to the potential end of the rest of the world.

Sirius is now talking furiously about their night, James can tell, recalling everything that happened. Luckily, Regulus seems now more amused than annoyed.

“Still, I’m glad you didn’t hurt every part of your body. I was afraid you could become useless.”

“Yeah, because my cock is the only thing you love about me.”

“Exactly,” replies Regulus with a smirk and Sirius pouts. “But now I’m almost sad I didn’t have to stroke it with the ointment: how fun would that be!”

“You should check on it, just to be sure it works just fine. I mean, we never know.”

From his bed, James rolls his eyes. No, he isn’t going to watch Black Porn 2, the movie. But the brothers don’t seem to remember his presence because Regulus whispers something in Sirius’ ear and then they’re kissing, Reg on top. The kiss intensifies so quickly James wonders how these two manage to be always so aroused, especially today, to find the energy… He himself wouldn’t say no to a well-deserved sleep but the noises Regulus and Sirius make prove they don’t really want to stop.

“Boys, please!” exclaims James. “You’ve got public here!”

“Nothing you haven’t heard nor seen before, Potter!” retorts Regulus.

“What?” blushes James furiously.

“What do you think? I’m not only a good Occlumens. I have skills in Legilimency too. Sirius didn’t stand a chance against me.”

“You told him?”

“It was a low blow he played on me… in both senses of the word.”

“So you know,” whispers James. “You knew all that time.”

“Yep! And I must say I was shocked by your behavior. Who would think of James Potter the almighty as a voyeur?”

“Don’t be a jerk, it wasn’t intended.”

Regulus chuckles.

“Sirius told me you didn’t jerk off at the time but did you since then? Watch your mind, Potter, I’m looking at you.”

“And you’ll find nothing. It wasn’t like that. I should have never said anything.”

“That’s for sure because now I’m gonna tease you for the rest of your life…”

“Are you done talking fashion, ladies? I have better things to do now,” intervenes Sirius.

“As in?” asks the still curious James.

“Snogging my boy.”

“Am I really that invisible to you?” exclaims James.

“I expect you to close the curtains this time.”

“What about yours?”

“It’s too hot in here and we’re two in one bed.”

“Reg could sleep in Peter’s bed.”

“Yeah, as if I’ll allow that.”

“Besides,” adds Regulus. “I have to make the aftercare of my patient.”

James hides his chuckles by closing his curtain then he hears the two boys taking back their previous activity but after only a few minutes, they just whisper ‘I love you’, then there is the crumpling of sheets, two bodies colliding together and then the silence of their sleep. It’s not long before James follows them in the kingdom of Morpheus.

When he wakes up six hours later, James notices almost instantly that there is a new occupant in the room. Remus is sitting on his bed, his head on his knees, obviously lost in his thoughts. The rings under his eyes are a proof of both his tiredness and his worriedness.

James grins at him and Remus manages to crack a supposed smile. It’s the best he can do. Then they look at Sirius’ bed where the two brothers are just a tangle of legs and arms. Their position isn’t sexual at all and yet there is this look of tenderness and normalcy you can’t miss.

“He’s alright you know.”

“Yes I can see that. Regulus helped you?”

“He did everything. I just watched.”

Remus keeps quiet for a while, still thoughtful but finally he looks up at James.

“Since when are they together?”

“A couple of months now,” answers his friend quietly. There isn’t much to say and lying would be pointless.

“He’s really one of a kind.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sirius. He does nothing like the ordinary man.”

“What are you going to do about that?” asks James, pointing at the couple.

“Nothing, of course. Who am I to judge? I’m a werewolf after all. A werewolf who attacked his best friend last night.”

“He’s not mad at you.”

“I know and that’s the worst.”

“You really don’t mind?” asks James after a while.

“If he’s happy, it’s fine by me.”

James just stares at Remus as if his friend’s head was growing antennas and for a werewolf it would be unexpected.

“I guess you didn’t react the way I do.”

“You just opened my mind, Moony. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Remus snorts.

“I need a shower.”

James nods, understanding his friend’s need to have some time alone. His head fells back on his bed and easily his eyes find Sirius’ face and then Regulus’ one who happens to be looking right at him.

“I’m sorry,” blurts out James.

“For what? Staring at my man?” answers Regulus with a smirk.

“No. For what I did to you. What I said to you. I apologized to Sirius but never to you. You didn’t deserve the way I treated you, Regulus. I’m really sorry.”

“I’ve already forgiven you, you know. Being around Sirius, seeing the way he speaks about you, I had no choice.”

“You’re good for each other, you were right. And I was completely wrong.”

“Merlin, I’m gonna listen to that memory again… You admitting you were wrong.”

James rolls his eyes. Well, he does deserve the teasing.

“I’ve never said it was something easy to understand though” adds Regulus. “I didn’t react well either.”

“I supposed you were really confused. I didn’t see that.”

“I was more than confused, that’s sure but I felt threatened by you. Sirius has always been so close to you and I was jealous. I still am sometimes.”

“You know and don’t get me wrong, he sees me as a brother. A brother he doesn’t have. He’s never been attracted to me. He just has brotherly affection towards me. And I’m sure deep down, he knew he couldn’t have that with you because he wanted more. So yes, it was easier to be around me, to be my friend because he didn’t want or need more from me. With you, it has always been different, even if it all cleared out last summer.”

“I love him so much since I know what love means. In fact, he’s the one who showed me what love is. I know lots of people would think we feel that way right now because of the lack of affection in our childhood. Maybe it’s a reason but when I’m with him I know it’s more than that. I can’t explain it.”

“People who would see you two together would understand in a heartbeat.”

“So you really came around with us being a couple?”

“You should thank Remus for that.”

Regulus only shrugs.

“Don’t be harsh with him. He’s doing the best he can. And if you have seen him saying ‘if it’s making Sirius happy then it’s fine by me’ you’d know how much he loves Sirius. Try to give him a chance the way you do it with me.”

And it is almost a question the way James puts it, as if he wants to ask Regulus if he’s willing and ready to try a friendship with him. Regulus smiles: the best way to seal a deal.

“So ladies!” says suddenly Sirius in a voice still full of sleep. “Are you done talking? You’re both chatterbox, that’s unbelievable. If I knew it would be that way if my boyfriend and my best friend were getting along, I wouldn’t have signed.”

“Well if you prefer,” replies Regulus casually. “I can join him in his bed.”

In a growl, Sirius pins Regulus to the mattress, his previous bruises completely forgotten, then he attacks Reg’s neck.

“Say that again and you’ll regret it.”

“Is your cock the tool of punishment because it certainly is as hard as a stick?”

And suddenly the door of the bathroom opens and Remus steps in, blushing slightly at Regulus and Sirius’ words and position.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You weren’t, Moony. Besides, I guess it’s time for you to know about that special secret.”

“Don’t bother, Sirius, I already know. You don’t need to explain.”

Sirius grins like a fool at his friend’s casual answer before Regulus’ voice raises:

“Well, there is something I’d like YOU to explain.”

“Yes, Regulus?” asks Remus, uneasily.

“What happened last night?”

Silence falls on the dorm instantly.

“I’m not going to yell at you or make a fuss,” adds Regulus. “I’m not five. What happened, happened. It’s settled. Sirius is fine. But I need to understand. I need reassurance that next full moon, it won’t happen again. I need to feel secure and it’s not the case right now. So, what happened? Why did you attack him?”

“He wasn’t smelling like he used to and the wolf didn’t like it. He saw that as a threat. But I managed to calm him after a while, to show him it was Sirius. But he needed to taste his blood. Once it was done; he was appeased. I thought Sirius and James were going to leave me alone to heal him. But Sirius refused. Not that it was his fault to be in such a state. It was all mine.”

“Will it happen again?” asks Regulus all business like.

“As long as Sirius doesn’t fuck anyone else, it should be fine.”

“Good because I intend to keep it that way. I guess it’s all I needed to know.”

“Aren’t you going to curse me or punch me?”

“Are you?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I fuck my own brother.”

Sirius cringes as James and Remus blush. It is still kind of weird to hear the words even if Regulus seems perfectly fine with them.

“I wouldn’t do that, especially knowing how much Sirius is happy now.”

“Good. Then we have a deal. Be sure though that if you hurt him on purpose, you’ll be as good as dead.”

“Understood and likewise. The comparison isn’t very appropriate but Sirius is like our brother and we don’t want to see him hurt.”

“That makes the three of us.”

“Fuck!” exclaims Sirius to ease the tension. “Nobody told me we were filming a girl’s movie. Get a grip, boys.”

They all laugh wholeheartedly. Sirius’ attempt to break the sudden burst of emotions is so obvious they really can’t help them. Besides, they just need a good laugh.

…

“Tell me where we’re going, Sirius, please?” begs Regulus for the hundredth time.

Despite their obligation to keep quiet from under the cloak, Regulus is complaining loudly in his hope to make Sirius react, but it’s not working very well. Regulus is about to whine again when they suddenly come around a professor. Sirius immediately puts his hand on Regulus’ mouth, taking his brother against his chest.

“This is a surprise” he whispers in Regulus’ ear. “For both your birthday and Valentine’s day, so please, don’t ruin everything. I’ve been planning this since Christmas. Two months is enormous for me not to give my game away. So, please, _little king_ , you’ll do that for me?”

The use of his nickname would have been enough to make Regulus speechless. The young Black only smiles before moving the tip of his tongue to Sirius’ palm, licking profusely and wetting not only his brother’s hand in the process. Sirius has to refrain a moan before giving Regulus a hard kiss, biting on his tongue harshly. Once they’re all alone in the hallway, Sirius takes Reg’s hand and they take back their trip to the One-Eyed Witch passageway. Once there, Sirius feels more and more excited. The surprise has been hard to plan, even asking for Remus’ parents help. Everything could still be falling apart but he’s confident and so he’s not gonna spoil the surprise only to see Reg’s face, which will be inevitably priceless.

In the tunnel, they jump out of the cloak and walk side by side to The Three Broomsticks. Sirius manages then to convince Madam Rosmerta to let them use the Floo. Regulus is almost growling, looking at the interaction between his brother and the bartender. They’ve always gotten along these two and Sirius even admitted once he found her attractive. As if a woman could be… Anyway, if it allows them to have some free-pass, he’s not going to complain too much.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive in Muggle London after a bypass in the Leaky Cauldron. Regulus is staring at Sirius expectantly, already wanting to break up his silence deal. They’ve never been here, never had the right to do so, it’s quite normal he has some questions.

“What?” says Sirius with a shrug. “We couldn’t risk to be seen by other wizards.”

“Doing what exactly?” asks Regulus, frowning.

“This for example.”

And then he takes Regulus’ hand, entwining their fingers together, and after that he just kisses him right in front of everyone. The novelty of the situation makes their heartbeat fasten slightly and they’re utterly happy.

“I love you” whispers Sirius.

Regulus answers by a smile as if it was the best day of his life. For a while, he can’t help but look at everyone in the street, waiting for someone to call them ‘freak’ but of course no one does. Yes, they look alike but it’s not as if they were tweens, luckily for them. All in all, people don’t really look at them. Muggles are way too focus on their own life to pay attention to boys in love.

Already used to Muggles’ technology, Sirius leads them to a cab, giving the address of a hotel, as far as Regulus can tell. They just slip in the backseat before Reg can say a word. Everything is so unexpected, new and funny for Regulus he doesn’t even see the thirty minutes of the ride. They’re not in the center of London anymore and what Regulus sees at first is a sumptuous castle in a woody park. The atmosphere seems peaceful and discreet: he likes the place immediately. He turns to look at his brother, wide-eyed.

“How did you do to afford this?”

“I have my ways,” replies Sirius with a sly grin.

“How much did you spend on this week-end?”

“Anything for you, baby.”

The driver of the taxi gone, Sirius turns back their bags hidden in their pockets to their original forms. It would be a bit awkward to show up on a hotel doorstep for two days without clothing at all.

Quickly, a bellboy comes to them and after a bow asks them to follow him inside. Sirius hasn’t even embarrassed himself booking under a different name but he obviously lied about his age.

“Mister Black, you have a reservation for two in the Royal Suite,” informs the receptionist. “Frank here will be your own valet, he will accompany you to your quarters then you’ll be free to call at any time, any hour for anything.”

“That’s perfect so far. Thank you,” answers Sirius before giving the man a tip, not forgetting Remus’ advice.

The suite they’re accompanied to is everything Sirius had asked for and he’s happy to see his brother wide-eyed and speechless, his Slytherin’s mask completely forgotten – this doesn’t happen often and this is certainly not a sight you forget.

With the dexterity of a professional, their valet settles their things in their bedroom and accustoms them to the suite and the hotel before taking his leave discreetly, leaving behind a beeper to reach him. The device amazes the boys completely.

“This is the biggest suite available for two in this hotel and it’s pretty luxurious as I’m sure you can tell, 5 stars and all, so I hope it will suit your royal taste.”

“How did you manage to get the room?” asks Regulus, astonished.

“I agree to pay an extra amount of money, because of the reputation of the hotel, it was all booked.”

“I’m impressed, really.”

“You haven’t seen everything yet… And you will. But right now, I really want to snog you.”

And so they do.

For all the wizard hotels they had the opportunity to go to when they were younger, the Blacks are used to luxury and so even if this one is Muggle, they easily get used to it. The suite offers them a refined bedroom with a gigantic bed – even Hagrid would fit in – a bathroom with both a bath and a multi-jet shower, a dining area and a huge living room with a Jacuzzi, a TV, lots of couches and even a desk. As Regulus puts it, it’s ‘far too much for the both of them but far too enjoyable to turn down’. Besides, the hotel provides several services as a pool, a sauna, a Turkish bath, a massage center, a sports hall, a library and of course the restaurant.

For their first night, the boys decide to order their meal to the valet to be served in their bedroom. Both Regulus and Sirius have had a long day at school so being able to take their dinner in their suite is quite nice. Their Muggle food eaten, they jump in the Jacuzzi for a midnight swim, which lead them to a love-making session then a happily sleep.

-

The next day is spent testing all the facilities of the hotel and in love-making. Once it’s time to have dinner, they decide to go to the restaurant just because being seen in public together is something they’re very fond of. Ordering to the waitress is funny, as for their previous meal, especially because they don’t know a thing about Muggles’ dish. They just want to try everything.

Just after his main course, Regulus has a furious urge to go to the loo – Muggles have fine wine after all – but that’s exactly when things take an interesting turn.

Sirius is smiling, peacefully sat on his chair, looking at the other customers in the restaurant. He knows this is perfection, being here with Regulus. His smile grows wider and tender until a sudden tap on his shoulder pulls him out of his little reverie. He turns and is stunned to see his dearest cousin of all: Andromeda and his husband Ted. This place of all, really.

“You’re here with your boyfriend?” asks Andy once the introduction and the custom greetings are done.

“Why do you ask that?” wonders Sirius, a bit uncomfortable.

“Ted said he saw you kissing another boy.”

And on these words, Regulus just comes back. Andy can’t help it, she bursts out laughing.

“He was the other boy?” asks Andy in a loud chuckle.

“I don’t know. I told you I didn’t see his face,” answers Ted who obviously doesn’t understand what’s so funny.

“Well you must be wrong because he’s my other cousin. Regulus, meet my husband Ted Tonks.”

“So it wasn’t you…” murmurs Ted. “I would have sworn. It’s nice to meet you anyway.”

“Same here.”

“What are you two doing here?” asks Sirius to change the topic.

“I could ask you the same,” retorts Andy. “We’re here because it’s our five years anniversary of marriage. We wanted to do something special but nothing magic. So Ted booked here one year ago, you know how it is to get a room. We just finished to eat and now we stay the night.”

Regulus looks at Sirius intently because he understands even more now his brother has spent a good deal of money on this week-end, even more than what he thought. Sirius gives him a sheepish smile before Regulus turns to his cousin.

“Would you like to take an extra dessert then some coffee with us?” he offers.

Andy’s face turns comical, she just stares at Regulus, finding it unbelievable he’s the one coming out with the proposal. After all, it’s well-known Regulus is the good little heir. Andy turns to his husband who nods enthusiastically. It’s not every day you have the possibility to meet members of the Black family, especially when you’re married to Andromeda.

“So what are you two doing here?” asks Andy once they’re settled.

“It’s Regulus 16 birthday and we wanted to do something special but nothing magic” replies Sirius to paraphrase Andromeda.

The woman laughs but keeps going on with the subject:

“I get why Sirius could do that to your parents but you, Regulus, I’ve always seen you as the obedient son. Aren’t you supposed to make mummy and daddy proud of you? Sympathizing with Muggles, Muggle-Born and Blood-Traitor…definitely not the good way.”

“Andy!” exclaims his husband. “Not that nonsense now, please.”

“It’s not because I’m a pureblood I can’t make my own decision, Andromeda. Besides, I’m sure Mother and Father would admit, even reluctantly, this place is worth pureblood. Anyway, what they don’t know can’t hurt them, right?”

“Behind their back, that’s my Reggie. How very Slytherin of you.” Then she looks at Ted. “Sorry, darling, it’s been a while I haven’t seen them after all.”

Luckily and for obvious reasons, Regulus doesn’t react to his cousin’s teasing – she has always been the queen of provocation and Regulus won’t follow her: even if he doesn’t really agree with her, he isn’t going to ruin the evening.

They have a lot to speak about, seeing the two brothers don’t know Ted at all and so they spend a nice evening, finishing even the night in the suite. Andy is speechless once she sees the luxury of the place, saying the boys they don’t do things by half. She’s a bit surprised by the only bedroom but that doesn’t worry her more than a second. After all she slept with Bellatrix and Narcissa when she was younger.

At midnight, Ted and Andy decide to leave the brothers, both couples wanting to be on their own after a great evening. As the day before, Regulus and Sirius end up in the Jacuzzi before making love quite profusely and loudly.

-

The next morning, Andromeda and Ted are knocking on their door when the nearby client of her cousins leaves his own bedroom. He looks at them, identifying their waiting, with a laugh.

“I’m not sure they’re gonna be able to answer. Despite the heavy walls, they’ve kept us awake last night if you see what I mean.”

“Actually I don’t,” begins Andy.

But then the door opens and the other man blanches before going away.

“Haven’t you slept at all?” asks Andromeda seeing Regulus’ disheveled state and his lack of clothes.

“It’s been a short night, I must say, but you’re not 16 every day,” admits the young Black.

“We just wanted to say you goodbye. It’s almost noon and we have to leave the room.”

“Come on in, please,” says Regulus showing the living room. “Sirius is still sleeping. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

Then he disappears in the bedroom where he does his best to wake Sirius up, but his brother doesn’t oblige, preferring to take him in his arms and kissing him without preamble.

“Sirius,” whispers Regulus with a repressed moan. “Andy and Ted are here.”

“What?”

“Yeah, so if you could stop trying to give me a hard-on, it would be nice.”

“Trying… I’d say I managed pretty well.”

“And you’re proud of yourself. Come on, lazy ass, get up and dress because you’re still stark naked.”

“Just imagine Andy’ face…”

“I imagine it pretty well in fact, seeing it almost happened last night. I mean one minute earlier or later, she would have seen us kissing. Quite shocking, don’t you agree?”

Sirius grins unashamedly before finally complying and stepping out of bed. Five minutes later, they are in the living again, but this time perfectly neat. The remains of their late night are still there but nothing too compromising fortunately.

“Magic can certainly be useful sometimes” says Ted with a smile to give them a composure.

“I couldn’t let you see him just out of bed. You would have run away,” answers Regulus. “So how was your night and morning?”

“Perfect. We went swimming and it was fancy. When did you leave by the way, you didn’t tell us yesterday?”

“Tomorrow morning. Our first class is at 9 so we’ll have time.”

“Well, it was really nice to see you. It reminds me of when we were younger. We’ll be happy to welcome you at home, any time.”

“Thanks cousin,” answers Sirius with a grin. “That’s nice of you. Beware, we could ask on your word sooner than you think.”

“I’d understand with your parents… By the way, I thought about it during the night, I totally forgot to tell you Uncle Alphard is sick. He told me he’d be happy to see you, Sirius. Certainly you too, Regulus.”

“I didn’t know he was ill,” frowns Sirius.

“I’m sure your parents don’t particularly want you to see him.”

“Thanks for letting us know, anyway,” replies Regulus. “We’ll keep in touch with you. It was indeed good to see you both.”

They pay their last farewell and then Regulus and Sirius are alone again, a bit thoughtful about our uncle – noting at the back of their mind to send him an owl – but still ready to enjoy another relaxing day.

After that, they go for a long walk through the magnificent gardens and the woods of the hotel. Then they go swimming before sharing a massage session.

-

The next morning, it’s hard to come back to Hogwarts but as they perfectly know all good things come to an end.

“You know what, love?” says Regulus to Sirius once they’re back in the taxi. “You haven’t even smoked in more than 48 hours. It must be a record.”

Sirius smiles to his brother with content.

“I didn’t need to. This week-end was idyllic. Every day at school, I know I’m going to see you and be with you but it’s always in secret. Here, we were able to just be us and it was perfect. I know that it’s what I want for the rest of my life.”

“If only you knew how much I love you, Sirius. Kissing you and spending the night with you last summer has probably be the best decision I’ve made in my life. I know things won’t be easy but let’s face it, every couple has difficulties. And I’m sure that nothing can stop us.”

Nothing maybe. No one, it is something else entirely.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 10: BLACK is the New Home**


	11. BLACK is the New Home

**Chapter 10: BLACK is the New Home**

Six months after their romantic celebration of Reg’ sixteen birthday, Sirius and Regulus still haven’t come back down to earth from their dream. Even coming back to Grimmauld Place for the holiday hasn’t killed their mood, neither their love. Quite the opposite in fact.

Despite the dangerousness of having sex under their parents’ roof or spending their night in the same bed, the boys can’t really help themselves. Actually, nights are the easiest moments for Sirius and Regulus. Then they are alone, happy. The worst happens during the day because despite his decision and his obvious reason not to quit his home, Sirius has lots of difficulties to handle and bear his parents, and especially his mother who he sees the most. Luckily for Sirius, Walburga doesn’t really try to annoy him. She might be happy, at least surprised to see him making some efforts to stay quiet, on the right track, that she leaves him be.

With Regulus, it’s an entire different story. Walburga seems to be on his back all the time. As usual, in fact, but usually Sirius isn’t here to see it. During holiday, he’s outside, in the Muggle world or with James. But this summer, he witnesses the pressure Regulus has experienced since his parents have understood that Sirius will never be the good little son, the good little heir they expected him to be. And nervously, this is hard to take. But Regulus manages because despite what everyone could think of him, he’s a strong boy, a strong man even. He has always done what he has to do to survive and now that he has an even stronger purpose in his life, he knows that he can beat everything that could come on his path.

As strong as he can be though, his stress increases as the days pass, and as August 13th comes in sight, the arrival of all his cousins at Grimmauld Place doesn’t really help. First, because neither Sirius nor he knows they were supposed to come, their parents didn’t alert them. Second, because they have absolutely no idea why they’re coming. And of course, Walburga isn’t going to tell, even to her favorite son. Maybe especially to him. She just offers him this is a surprise he’s going to like very much. That doesn’t reassure Regulus in the slightest, and since Walburga’s mind has always been impervious to him – he must have taken that ability from someone after all – he can’t find a thing about it.

There is a good reason though why Walburga wants to keep quiet about the purpose of their family’s visit – even Uncle Alphard will be there. A reason far more important than wanting to have a say in his sons’ life, more important that controlling them – a way she has always acted even more with Regulus – more important than telling him what to do without giving a thing in return. As manipulative as she can be, Walburga is clever, a true genius when she wants to be. And it would need a blind not to see Regulus has changed. She can’t tell exactly what has changed about him but sometimes she sees these little hints, these little proofs that he isn’t the same anymore and to put it crudely that scares the living crap out of her.

Of course, she’s not going to compare Regulus’ behavior to Sirius’. Far from it in fact. Even in his crib, Sirius did his best to piss her off, to do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do, to be who he wanted to be. Regulus was discreet even in his first cry. Sirius has always needed to make a lot of noises, to make a fuss of everything when Regulus is the opposite. And for that, they couldn’t be more Slytherin vs Gryffindor. But they’re brothers too and so they look alike, much more in their characters than you could guess. So being discreet doesn’t mean Regulus agrees with Walburga’s every words, the opposite in fact. No, Regulus just acts behind everyone’s back but he does what he wants nonetheless and for that he might be even more stubborn than Sirius, which is quite telling something. And that’s why she’s worried. Because last summer, Regulus hadn’t the sparks in his eyes he’s wearing now. Something has definitely happened and she can’t say what. She’s afraid she’s losing Regulus same way she lost Sirius, and what’s about to happen isn’t going to reassure her in the slightest.

Despite the behavior of his parents towards him, Regulus has always done his best to follow the path of his family but now it’s time for him to prove to whom and where he belongs to. And for once, Walburga is truly afraid of his eldest son. If there is something she did notice, it’s the way the two brothers act around each other. Regulus is only 16 and for that easily influenced even if it’s not really in his nature. And so Walburga doesn’t like the way the boys look at each other, spend time together when it was before just ignorance, wish to be together but fright to act. In consequence, she needs to secure Regulus’ future or she might lose him forever. And so when the Black family begins to arrive in her estate, she’s more than happy that she managed to realize her plan without anyone coming in her path.

Life NEVER gives you what you expect, everyone should remember that. Muggles, Wizards, Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggleborns: everyone’s in the same boat.

-

All the members of the Black family are reunited around the table in the large dining room of Grimmauld Place. Orion is presiding, a smile on his face he almost never wears – which is indeed frightening. Sirius sits next to Regulus, despite his mother’s wish – he has never listened to her anyway, he isn’t going to start now. On Sirius’ other side is Alphard, his dear uncle and as he’s looking at his father, he becomes really happy to have a back-up that could come handy. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen. For what he knows, it could only be a usual family reunion but something in his guts tells him this is not and that he isn’t going to like what their parents have in store for them, or most of all, Regulus. His brother seems worried and for once that emotion shows on his face; Sirius doesn’t like it at all. Regulus’ fingers form a fist on his knee and mid-pre-dinner Sirius can’t help but put his own hand on it. He knows he shouldn’t act like that, especially when all faces seem on Regulus but he really can’t help himself. He squeezes Reg’s hand who barely moves even less react vocally.

Only ten minutes later, Orion clears his throat and every head turns to the patriarch. Whether they like it or not, he’s the one in charge here, the one who decides everything and obviously time has come to make an announcement.

“I’m sure you all wonder why Walburga and I asked you to come into our home. Even if we don’t need occasions to reunite and celebrate together…”

On this word, he pauses, slightly turning his head toward Alphard, meaning he indeed needs an occasion to see him – that is taking revenge on him; he wouldn’t have made the effort otherwise.

“But today is indeed a special occasion. We’re here to announce the engagement of Regulus.”

Instantly, the two brothers pale, followed by a complete silence falling on the room because of the obvious unease of the aforesaid boy.

“I understand your surprise. This is a bit unusual to be engaged before your 17 but Regulus here is a special boy and he’s the heir to this entire family.”

Sorry, Sirius.

Only there, the cheers of the assembly ring out.

“You all agree that we need to secure our lineage and Regulus will be the figurehead of our legacy. Even if the ceremony of the engagement will happen after his 17, this is the pre-engagement announcement to settle everything, to put everything into motion. We managed to find the purest of all pureblood: Victoria de Blanchetti, daughter of Ventina Prewett for those who remember.”

And indeed, there is one man who remembers pretty well, a man who just happens to drop the glass he had in his hand, spilling in the process his wine on the white tablecloth. Alphard almost wants to cry or scream. No, he can’t do that. But Orion is looking at him with a sly grin: oh yes he can do that and this is why he’s here. This is Orion’s revenge. The patriarch’s attention doesn’t stay much longer on his cousin, he just has to finish his speech. The best victories are the shortest.

“So, let’s all raise our glasses.”

Alphard doesn’t but nobody really cares. He’s just here for the show after all.

Sirius doesn’t either but nobody cares for him either. He’s just invisible for the lot of them.

There is one person though that everyone is looking at, that they all care about, that they all expect to say few words or at least raise his glass but doesn’t do it. This is of course Regulus and nobody expects this kind of behavior from him. After all, he has never made a fuss about anything. He obeys, period. And even if they see he’s taken aback by the surprise, it’s sure for all of them he’s gonna comply. There’s no question about it.

But the boy does nothing. He looks in front of him, eyes dark with anger, his face so pale he could be dead. Seeing his son isn’t going to react, Orion gives him a nod of encouragement.

“Come on, Regulus, raise your glass and say the words.”

Regulus’ fist tightens even harder around Sirius’ hand. Sirius is still so stunned he doesn’t even react to the pain. That can’t possibly happen. This is a nightmare and he must find something to do really quickly before everything goes to hell.

“I won’t do it,” exclaims Regulus who has finally decided to speak up.

So hell it will be. The words fall on the room like a guillotine blade. Same way as silence follows after an execution, the room is suddenly so quiet you can hear the progression of thoughts in everyone’s mind. But Regulus isn’t finished yet.

“I won’t marry this girl I don’t even know and will never marry any girl you will propose to me. I don’t want a-”

“Regulus!” exclaims Orion to stop his son before he says something that could be irrevocable for a pureblood, as in ‘I don’t want a girl because I’m gay’.

Everybody is stunned by that unusual outburst and so they keep quiet. Alphard can’t though and so he whispers in Sirius’ ear:

“Make him stop before he says something that could cause much more damage.”

Sirius nods instantly because he understands too well what his uncle means. He tries to get Regulus’ attention but his brother is fighting a stare war with his father. He seems in a state of advanced rage Sirius has never seen him, not that Regulus is usually in a fury.

“Who is the girl?” whispers Sirius to his uncle, trying to figure out a way to distract his father’s attention and stop that mess. “You seemed to know her.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Alphard has barely time to answer before Orion exclaims:

“I want everyone out of the room. Now! Sirius, you stay with us. I’m sure you’ll be needed.”

In the row that follows, Sirius makes up his mind very quickly. It helps sometimes to be a Gryffindor and so he says to his uncle in a hurry:

“Go get Kreacher and tell him Regulus is in trouble and needs him. I want all our stuffs packed, shrunk and put in my bike. Tell him to park the bike in front of the house and then go to Andy to warn her of our arrival. And you, Alphard, find a way to make a diversion. I need to get him out of here as soon as possible.”

Alphard nods immediately. He loves his nephew. There is nothing he wouldn’t do for him. Besides, he isn’t going to let Orion win. And so he’s gone.

Once everyone is out, Orion casts a Muffliato on the room, then turns to Regulus, who’s basically as pale from stress, as red from anger. This is Walburga who speaks first though.

“I’m sure you must be surprised, Regulus but this isn’t a game and you have no choice. Of course, you will marry Victoria. You don’t even know her. You will love her, that’s for sure.”

“I don’t know how this is possible when I’ve never loved a girl in my entire life. I don’t like girls. I like boys.”

“Regulus, are you listening to yourself?”

“You’re right, Mother, this wasn’t even accurate. I don’t like boys. I like only one boy. I’m in love with only one and that won’t change.”

“You’re in love now… And how is that even important?” asks his father.

“Well, that matters to me. I don’t care if you can’t see why it is.”

“Who is he?”

Regulus opens his mouth but Sirius stops him right in time, a hand on his right hip he should have maybe avoided now that he’s thinking about it because of course both his mother and father see it.

“I won’t tell you,” answers Regulus. “Merlin knows what you will be able to do to him. Just know he’s a pureblood, someone you will be very proud to see me with.”

Doubtfully Regulus, doubtfully…

“Whoever he is, that won’t stand, boy. And if he’s a pureblood, he’ll understand that too. You wanted to have a bit of fun, fine, but I’m sure that hasn’t gone too far and that won’t.”

“I already gave him my virginity and I will give him much more if I can.”

On this, Orion slaps Regulus in the face so hard there is a mark instantly. Sirius can’t help himself, he grabs Regulus by his waist, taking him to his chest, far away from his parents but of course, Regulus hasn’t finished talking.

“I won’t marry a girl because nobody can give me what he gives me and you’ll have to deal with that. I won’t have an heir so sorry if our _lineage_ ends with me. I’ll do a lot of things for you, for my family, but I definitely won’t do that.”

“Your fellow Slytherins warned me,” intervenes Walburga. “They told me you have changed and I saw those changes too. They told me you spent times with your brother and look where it took you. I won’t let him influence you.”

“But you prefer to influence me. I won’t let that happens either. I can make my own decision.”

“Obviously not. This behavior comes directly from Sirius. You’ve never denied our authority before. And you won’t deny it anymore.”

Regulus is feeling cornered and that’s never a good thing for a Slytherin.

“Don’t push me, Mother. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret. If I have to choose, I’ll do it but you won’t like the answer.”

And then Walburga stops looking at her youngest to look at her oldest, only fury in her so far worried eyes.

“This is all your fault, Sirius. I should have killed you before you decided to act on your family that way.”

How could it be otherwise? For once though, Sirius doesn’t mind and prefers to be punished rather than Regulus.

“Don’t say that, Mother. Stop putting everything that’s wrong and dysfunctional in this family on Sirius’ back!” yells Regulus.

Sirius immediately knows his brother has gone too far and this isn’t a surprise that Orion raises his wand to Regulus’ chest in a second. Sirius doesn’t hesitate and takes his brother’s place.

“Don’t do that to him,” he almost pleads. “He’s only 16. You led him into a trap. Don’t blame him for his reaction. If you need to lose your anger on someone, do it on me.”

Walburga frowns but Orion is too angry to care about the reasons of his oldest son’s reaction. Orion begins to open his mouth but then Regulus stops him.

“You do that, I walk through that door and you’ll never see me again.”

Regulus and Orion size each other up for an entire minute.

“You wouldn’t dare” finally speaks up Orion, “because you know what’s good for you.”

And before Regulus has time to worsen the situation even more, the door of the dining opens and suddenly a black smoke invades the room. Sirius has no time to be surprised. He was waiting for something like that to happen anyway. He doesn’t hesitate. He takes Regulus’ hand, Disillusion them before going out of the house. His bike is here, ready as he asked for. Sirius turns both their clothes in order to wear something more Muggle. Then he jumps on his bike, followed closely by his brother. And then they’re gone.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius feels tears flowing on his neck.

Thirty minutes later, Regulus’ hands are under Sirius’s jacket and then his shirt, touching his skin in a heated way.

Five minutes later, Sirius has difficulties to focus on the road.

“Reggie, if you don’t want us to cause an accident or be arrested by Muggle Aurors, stop that now.”

“Park the bike as soon as we’re alone,” answers Regulus in a steady voice.

And Sirius does exactly that. They’ve left the city since a while now and find a country road. Sirius stops the bike, worried about Regulus’ state. His brother startles him though because he immediately gets out of the vehicle to be on Sirius’ laps, his back on the handlebar, one second later. And then, he’s kissing him. No, he’s devouring his mouth, an obvious need on his tongue. Sirius has no time to react, no urge to do so but after few minutes he understands Regulus isn’t going to stop and he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to act that way so he tries to stop Reg’s assault but his brother puts his worries aside pointing they’re all alone in this almost field. Five seconds top later, Sirius’ trousers are unbuttoned, then his shirt, then Reg’s own.

Then suddenly, a car they haven’t heard parks just across from them. Regulus doesn’t stop but Sirius manages to turn his head to see what’s happening exactly. His heart leaps in his chest when he recognizes the car of Muggle Aurors. Two men step out of the vehicle. Well, they might have a bit of a problem now.

A clear of the throat finally interrupts Regulus who doesn’t seem ashamed in the slightest, just annoyed to be stopped.

“Hello, boys,” says the oldest officer.

“Gentlemen” answers Sirius to the men.

Regulus only snorts, as if they weren’t in a real mess.

“Your names, young men, please.”

“Sirius” says the boy but then pauses. The policeman inclines his head to encourage him to carry on. “Black.”

“And you?” asks the man again because it’s obvious Regulus isn’t going to follow on.

Once it’s done, the officer doesn’t react at first, telling they’re not supposed to have sex – since it’s obviously what they’re doing – in a public area. But mid-sentence the words of Regulus finally kick in and then he looks at the boys, wide-eyed.

That seems to anger Regulus in a flash.

“Yes!” he says with a smirk. “You get it. You get our secret. We’re brothers and we fuck. It’s not a problem for you too, is it?”

And Regulus really snaps. “This isn’t my only secret, if you want to know, I’m a wizard too.”

As Regulus takes out his wand, Sirius almost rolls his eyes. He was right earlier, he shouldn’t have stopped the bike only to fuck; Regulus obviously needs to speak.

In a second, Sirius steps next to his brother and grabs his hand, his own wand is in his right hand though. The two policemen have raised their own weapons for no real reason, Sirius isn’t going to risk Reg’s life.

“Have you fled from an asylum or what? I didn’t know you could do something more freakish than fucking your brother.”

“Put your fucking wand in your holster, Regulus and go back to the bike, now!” exclaims Sirius without listening to the man.

And Regulus obliges immediately.

“Gentlemen, I’m sorry about that. He’s had a rough day… Obliviate,” he pauses, watching at the men’s face. “Impero… ‘Take back your car and go away’.”

And of course, they obey. Regulus is in awe, watching his brother in his magic glory, his brother who just casts an unforgivable for him, his brother who is so powerful, so beautiful.

“Oh fuck, you make me even harder,” says Regulus, looking at Sirius intently.

“Regulus, we need to talk.”

“No. Not now. I need your skin against mine. I need to feel you inside me. I need it, more than anything.”

If it was only his voice, his words, his face, the way he almost begs, the way he looks so vulnerable and yet so Regulus, and Sirius is so in love with him all over again he can’t help himself, can’t help the way his body reacts to Regulus. He can’t even help Regulus to slip almost straight away on his cock, without preparation. His penis’ is pulsing inside Regulus’ tight channel and this is heaven.

In one year, they’ve never tried that position, not that they’ve already fucked on a bike but right here, Sirius is taking Regulus from behind, Reg sat on his laps, they almost look like they’re riding the bike to drive. But that’s not that kind of riding they’re doing. Reg’s hands are tight on the handlebar, Sirius’ hands on his hips, his head in Reg’s neck biting at his jugular. Regulus is writhing, obviously in pain but he needs more. Sirius wants to stop him but he can’t. Regulus has already decided and as he said earlier, he needs his skin. And sometimes, need is more important than love. Feeling Sirius’ chest on his back, their skins sweaty, is so good, so perfect and that helps him to be alright. Despite the pain, Regulus is oddly the first one to come, Sirius following him in the void of pleasure. And then they can’t move even if they need to. Regulus reaches his breaking point, almost sobbing, whispering ‘I love you’ and ‘thank you’ to Sirius and his brother holds him tight.

After a long while, Sirius finally cleans them with his wand and dresses them in a go.

“Don’t even try to use your wand again, Reg, I’m serious.”

“Of course, you are,” smirks Regulus.

“That’s not funny. This could have been much worse and we could have been found by our parents. Next time you do something like that, I’ll take your wand until Hogwarts.”

The words ‘you could always try’ burn Regulus’ tongue but he only says “I’m sorry” and Sirius is stunned because Regulus never apologizes.

“I’m not mad at you. I just can’t bear to see you suffer.”

“I’m not when I’m with you. You give me everything I need, whenever I need it, I know you’ll do everything for me.”

“That much is obvious…”

“It’s the same for me.”

“If you can avoid using Unforgivable I would feel relieved.”

“I can’t swear I’d never use one, this is in my nature anyway.”

“Which means you’ve already used at least one.”

Regulus gives him a sly grin.

“I guess I’m not a good example anyway.”

“You haven’t even blinked. You were so beautiful.”

“Back-off Mr. Bad Slytherin. I won’t do it again unless it’s necessary.”

“You could always try” answers Reg this time with a smug look but then he smiles.

A last kiss and they’re gone.

The road is long to join the coast but Sirius enjoys the ride very much and Regulus doesn’t find that bad, being so close to Sirius is of course the best experience of the ride.

When they arrive though, Regulus’ mood is bad again, the realization of his actions, of his previous loss of temper kicking in. Sirius sees it immediately, he was even feeling it for the last part of the ride when Reg’s nose was in his neck. He has no time to reassure Regulus by words or actions because the door opens immediately, revealing a smiling Andromeda.

“Oh boys! I’m happy to see you. It’s nice to see you listened to my offer!” she exclaims jovially.

The greeting is warm but the spark in her eyes is only wonder. She tries to decipher the look on the two brothers but Regulus is already wearing his Slytherin mask. As for Sirius she can see he’s worried but as the pureblood she’s been raised to be, she isn’t going to ask what’s going on. Not yet, at least. She could be more straightforward with Sirius but the look of Regulus prevents her to do so.

For the first fifteen minutes, Andromeda presents them her home. She explains to them that Nymphadora is taking her nap for now but that the house will be more alive after that. Her room is protected with a Silencing Charm so they can do as much noise as they want without disturbing her.

“Your bedroom is the one next to her, that’s why I point that out. So don’t worry if you go to sleep a bit late. And yes, you will be in the same room. Since her birth, we only have one guest room.”

“It’s perfect,” exclaims Sirius in a rush but then adds in a mumble. “I mean, it’s okay.”

He blushes but Andromeda doesn’t see him, she’s too busy looking inside Dora’s room.

Once the visit is done, the boys take their bags in their room and almost instantly find a letter from Alphard. Regulus is the first one to read it and he pales immediately. Sirius doesn’t need to be a genius to guess what this is about.

“If you want, I’ll settle our things,” says Regulus, giving his brother the letter.

And again, Sirius doesn’t need to be a genius to understand the meaning of Regulus’ words. Since their arrival, his brother has been particularly quiet. Sirius understands he needs some time alone and he’s willing to give him that. He himself needs to ease off on the pressure and he knows the perfect way to do so.

He sends Regulus a shy smile before asking: “You’ll be okay?”

Regulus nods and adds in a whisper:

“I need a shower anyway after our little escapade. And as much as I’d like you to stay with me, this isn’t possible here.”

Sirius gives a quick kiss on Reg’s mouth before heading downstairs. Andy being nowhere to be seen, Sirius sits in the living room and takes benefit of his solitude to read the letter of his uncle. In a few words, he finally understands why Alphard was so upset when he heard the name of the girl. She is the daughter of a girl who was his best friend when he was in Hogwarts. A girl, Orion had his eyes set on. Alphard had done everything in his power to prevent that union, knowing the real man Orion was and that had succeeded but Orion was sure they were together and so he was resentful to him. Alphard concluded the letter saying Orion had never known for his taste for boys and so that he was able to understand both boys, but maybe not completely.

Sirius is thoughtful for a bit after his reading. This explains a lot in his mind. As Andy finally comes back to the living, Sirius asks if he can use her owl to tell their parents they’re okay. Even if she doesn’t understand why he needs to do so, Andy agrees:

“Our owl is outside so if you want we can sit in the garden. We’ll be alone.”

Sirius nods enthusiastically. Being outside is probably the only way to allow him to relax.

Once in the garden, Sirius summons a parchment and a quill and then write a ‘thank you’ note to his uncle then a really quick note to his mother. He maybe doesn’t love the woman anymore, hasn’t loved her in a long time, he knows she’s worried about Regulus and he still has a heart. Besides, there is another purpose to the letter: he wants to make sure his brother isn’t going to be in trouble because of his behavior.

_“Mother, I won’t tell you where we are but we’re safe and we’ll be at Hogwarts on September the 1 st. I know you blame me for what has happened and I don’t really care. Just remember Regulus is only 16. You can’t ask so much of him as he’s been such a good son until then. He’ll come around and do what he has to do, I’m sure of it. Please, don’t pressure him. I’ll take care of him until the beginning of term. Then I suppose you’ll do anything in your power to prevent us to see each other and be friendly toward each other. Feel free but I won’t ever abandon him. Sirius.”_

Sirius is almost certain it will do the trick, at least toward Walburga and since she’s the one behind every decision of the Black’s couple, this will be enough for Regulus to be safe. That’s all that mattered, really.

Andy sits just across from Sirius, waiting for him to stop writing because she really wants an explanation. She has always been very curious. Once the letter is sent, she isn’t satisfied quite yet though because then Sirius begins to smoke, taking a first long drag, his eyes closed. Andy is too stunned to make him stop before it’s too late but she still says:

“I’d like it if you could avoid smoking in front of Nymphadora.”

“Of course, Andy. Don’t worry. I won’t introduce her to that bad habit of mine.”

“So this is a habit.”

“I guess,” Sirius shrugs. “That’s what James tells me anyway.”

“Already talking about James when we’re in the house for only one hour” suddenly says the voice of Regulus.

Sirius looks at his brother intently. He knows Regulus has tried to convey a bit of humor in his tone but that doesn’t reach his eyes quite yet. He isn’t jealous of James anymore of course but at the moment, he doesn’t feel secure and so all his insecurities kick in. Because Sirius can see through him now, it is obvious Regulus is still edgy and worried because of the situation. Sirius tries a smile because he doesn’t like that unusual look on Reg’s face. He wants to rip it off the sooner, the better.

He doesn’t have to act though because Regulus comes closer almost instantly, forgetting his own words. And then, without asking permission, he takes Sirius’ pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, grabs a fag and lights it with Sirius’ own.

Andy’s eyes, which were already wide because of the brothers’ interaction, because of their obvious closeness, because of the way they completely forgot her own existence, seem to now pop out of her head.

“Not you too, Reggie,” she says to the boy. “You smoke?”

“Not really,” answers Reg but his eyes don’t leave his brother. “Only when I don’t want something to happen but there isn’t really something I can do about it, except hoping.”

The look Sirius and Regulus give to each other is full of memories. Andy feels bad to witness it and so she has to interrupt.

“Do you want something to drink? Something to eat maybe?”

“I’m not hungry but I won’t say no to a cup of tea,” answers Regulus with a quick nod to his cousin.

“You have to eat, baby… bro,” hurries Sirius, blushing on the slip of his tongue.

This isn’t the moment to be outed. Andromeda looks at them curiously but since they don’t react, she shrugs.

“I’ll make a quick meal on a tray, then.”

“Thanks, Andy!” answers Sirius, looking finally at her.

She hasn’t even left the garden, Sirius’ eyes are again on his brother. On her way to the kitchen, she misses a kiss between the two boys but from her vantage point, she sees they have moved closer to each other, even more than before. She knows they can’t see her from where she is and she feels almost bad for spying on them but there is something weird and she needs to understand.

What she sees only troubles her even more. She’s got the sensation to watch an intimate moment, a scene she shouldn’t witness. And yet nothing really happens. The two brothers are just looking at each other but their eyes are shining with deep emotions she can’t read. Then Sirius strokes Regulus cheek and it’s obvious even from far away that Reg lingers on the hand, looking for the contact, probably finding strength in it. Andy can see Sirius is whispering words to Regulus but she can’t hear them. The way they’re smoking is odd though, they are very close, much closer than needed and their fingers brush past each other from time to time. Andy can’t explain the feeling in her guts but she knows something isn’t right and she needs even more to know what their cousins are doing in her home.

Andy brings the canapé with a smile only Sirius gives her back. Of course, Regulus isn’t rude but he’s got that pureblood attitude Andy isn’t quite fond of. Looking at Sirius, she understands she still can’t ask the reason of their presence so Andy does small talk as they eat their collation. Sirius being in fact very hungry, the meal is fast eaten. Regulus only fiddles with his food but a gaze from Sirius makes him at least try to put something in his mouth. Again, the scene is odd. They have never acted that way with each other. Of course, when Andy saw them on Valentine’s Day, their behavior was already odd and she had wondered since then but now they seem even closer, they seem to rely on each other even more.

Sirius manages to talk with her as he eats but Regulus’ heart is obviously not into it. She isn’t really surprised – but still is – when few minutes later as she’s cleaning up the kitchen, the brothers change their position to allow Regulus not to speak or socialize, his head being on Sirius’ laps, the older brother patting the hair of the younger on.

She comes back to the garden just to hear Sirius’ words to his brother:

“It’s gonna be alright, _little king_. Try to sleep for a bit. You need it. I love you.”

And then Sirius gives Regulus a chaste kiss on his forehead. Again, Andy can’t tell why but she has a weird feeling. She waits a few minutes knowing she can’t interrupt them right then.

When she’s back, Sirius’ eyes haven’t left Reg’s face but Regulus’ breath seems already appeased.

Andy steps into the garden, making herself heard. Sirius raises his head instantly and gives his cousin a shy smile.

“So, what happened? Why are you here?” she asks her cousin.

And finally, Sirius tells her everything from the ‘I won’t marry a girl’ to the ‘I won’t have a descendant’ for which Andy is quite proud of her youngest cousin. Sirius leaves on purpose the declaration of love which isn’t really needed to understand the situation.

“This is a bit unexpected coming from Regulus,” she notices anyway. “He must have had someone to stand for, this isn’t possible otherwise.”

Sirius blushes furiously but looks at Reggie to hide it.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles. “He’s got a hot temper when he wants to.”

“So what did you do?” Andy asks to change the uncomfortable topic. “You just took him from under your parents’ nose?”

“I had help from Alphard and Kreacher. But yeah, I basically did that.”

“They aren’t going to be happy. Why did you write to them then?”

“Because I don’t want Regulus to pay.”

“He will have to. He’s responsible for his own acts, not you.”

Sirius shrugs.

“What did you tell them?”

“In a word that they need to wait for him to be older, that is 17, to talk to him about marriage.”

“But what will happen then?”

“I’ll make sure he can’t marry anyone at the time.”

“And how will you do that?”

“Don’t worry, Andy, I’ll take care of it.”

And the way Sirius says the words, so sure of himself, even if the only way to avoid marriage is to already be married, owned by someone else in the Pureblood tradition, is so peculiar, Andy wants some explanation. But just at the time, she hears Dora calling for her mummy. Instantly, her face loses all her worries and she looks at Sirius with a smile.

“She’s gonna be so happy to meet you… And now, leave the cigarette young man.”

When Andromeda arrives with Nymphadora in her arms, Regulus is still on Sirius’ laps – not that he is really sleeping, he just listened to his brothers’ explanations but now can’t find the strength to move from his position.

Sirius smiles to Nymphadora and the young girl, in her lack of timidity, grins back then asks her mother to be put on the ground. She instantly walks to Sirius to meet his cousin properly but then she notices Regulus and stops in her track.

“Wow, he’s pretty!” she whispers in awe, her fingers not so far from Regulus’ hair, wanting to touch but not daring.

“I can’t contradict you, sweet heart,” whispers Sirius, almost lost in thoughts.

And on this, Regulus finally opens his eyes. When their eyes meet, both falls immediately in love with each other. Sirius could be almost jealous if Nymphadora wasn’t such a little girl. There is so many kind of love in the world anyway. Regulus has never seen a girl so pretty. He has never seen a little girl so closely in fact. And she’s almost his own blood.

Regulus sits casually but still gracefully on the bench, then he spreads his right hand to the little girl with a measured smile:

“Hello Miss, my name is Regulus.”

Something she’s never done, Nymphadora blushes with shyness. She shakes Regulus’ hand timidly.

“I’m Nymphadora,” she says in a whisper barely audible.

“Nice to meet you.”

Nymphadora stays in awe in front of the young man. She doesn’t move. She just looks intently. That doesn’t bother Regulus at all. He waits for a few seconds, before asking to Nymphadora:

“Do you want to sit on my laps?”

Nymphadora nods enthusiastically but before she could move, Regulus says:

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, please,” she replies with a tiny smile.

Then Regulus grabs her. Andromeda is wide-eyed, watching her daughter. She has never seen her acting like that. Nymphadora isn’t the type of girl who is shy, quite the opposite. She isn’t really quiet either, doing always a lot of noises. She likes to be seen, to be the center of the attention. And her recent waking has nothing to do with her calm.

Nymphadora sits on Regulus’ laps like a princess, her tiny hands settled on her knees and Andromeda almost wants to laugh. As for Sirius, he’s watching very curiously the exchange. They only have one year apart with Regulus and so he has never taken care of a young child, has never seen his brother with a young child, the sight is as unexpected as nice.

After few minutes of calm, Dora busy looking at Regulus, Sirius and Andy talking together, the young girl finally dares open her mouth:

“You know I can change the color of my hair?” she asks as shyly as proudly.

“No, I didn’t know.”

“Can I show you?” she demands.

From the other side of the bench, Andromeda smiles, ‘as if Dora ever asked permission to show her abilities off’, it seems that Regulus inspires respect. He is a true Slytherin after all.

After a show of pink to blue hair that makes Regulus smile, the girl asks:

“What’s your favorite color? And form?”

“Black almost blue and curly.”

“I can do that,” Nymphadora nods and she does. “And now, what about my eyes?”

“You see the eyes of my brother?” whispers Regulus in Dora’s ear, not to be heard. “Can you do that color?”

“Of course,” she smiles, looking at Sirius with wide-eyes to focus.

“Doll, stop turning your body now, you’re gonna be tired,” warns her mother.

“That’s not a problem, mummy. I’ll stay like that from now on,” she exclaims with a grown-up voice.

“Be nice, Nymphadora,” says Regulus. “She’s your mother.”

Again, Dora blushes and Andy smiles.

“Can you call me otherwise, I don’t like my name?” asks Nymphadora once her mother stops looking at them.

“Why don’t you like it?”

“It’s too complicated. Everybody calls me Dora.”

“Well, I’m not everybody. Besides, I like your name.”

“Really?” asks Dora, unbelieving.

“I like complicated name. Do you know what it means?”

“No,” answers the girl, shaking her head.

“Gift of the Nymphs. Nymphs were Goddess in the past. So this is a special name.”

“Everyone always laughs about it though.”

“That’s because they’re stupid and they ignore the real meaning of your name. You should be proud of it.”

“Can you stop telling nonsense about pride to my daughter, Regulus, please?” intervenes Andy with a chuckle.

“I’ll call you _Nymphea_ if you prefer,” whispers Regulus in Dora’s ear and the girl beams with pleasure.

“I don’t know what he’s done to her but she definitely loves him,” says Andy to Sirius.

“The feeling seems mutual,” answers Sirius, trying to hide both his extreme happiness and his slight bitterness.

It happens Sirius can be a bit possessive sometimes. But just like that, Nymphadora has managed to give Regulus his smile back and as the day passes, the young man seems more peaceful, and relieved to have someone to take care of, allowing him not to think about his trouble. That afternoon, they enjoy getting to know better, playing with Nymphadora who is less and less shy but doesn’t lose her princess attitude with Regulus.

At the end of the day though, Regulus is in a state of tiredness he has rarely ever experienced. Because of the rush of emotions he had to be subjected to, so their dinner ended, Sirius and he immediately go to bed, thanking one last time Andromeda and Ted for their hospitality.

Once in the bedroom, they put a light locking spell on their door then don’t hesitate to undress. Even if Reg is too tired to do anything more than snuggling, he still wants to do it naked. Feeling safe in Sirius’ arms, it’s only few seconds later that Regulus falls asleep. Sirius looks at him for a while, admiring his features, caressing his cheeks. He has a great responsibilities now, taking care of his baby brother.

-

The next morning, Sirius is in a good moon and decides to give his brother a good waking-up. He kisses every inch of Reg’s body he can find and little by little, Regulus opens his eyes and quickly they’re kissing. But soon, Sirius leaves his mouth for his neck and then his nipples. He just loves when he can have Regulus at his mercy, moaning. He just has the time to kiss Reg’s lower abdomen when they hear the door of their bedroom closing. The head of a young girl appears and the brothers stop hugging. Nymphadora is smiling shyly at them. The two boys look briefly at each other, worried but Dora doesn’t seem to mind because she asks:

“Can I come with you, please?”

“A moment, Dora,” answers Sirius with a smile.

Sirius turns to Regulus who asks him to hand him his boxer which is lost in the bed. Regulus rolls his eyes but obliges. Nymphadora is looking at them to try to understand what they are doing, she even tries to come closer but Sirius’ prevents it with a look. Once he allows her to come in, she snuggles between them without a second.

“So what were you doing?” she asks with her grown-up voice.

“A game,” answers Sirius instantly because it’s the first thing he can think of.

“Can I play then?”

Regulus can’t help but chuckle and Sirius growls to him.

“I’d like to know what you’re gonna respond to that,” whispers Regulus in his ears, a sly grin on his lips.

Sirius thinks for a bit before a stroke of genius makes him smile too.

“The game is to kiss your favorite’s person of the room on the cheek.”

“But you weren’t kissing him on his cheek. Your head was under the sheet.”

And how are you going to handle that one? Regulus is only laugh now.

After a few minutes explaining to Dora that the rules aren’t the same when you are a grown-up, Sirius makes her promise not to talk about it to anyone because it’s a secret between the three of them.

Nymphadora grins as they step out of the bed.

Of course, first thing Nymph does when she sees her mother is to tell her they have played a game that morning in bed.

“I wondered where you were,” frowns Andy. “I told you not to bother them.”

“She wasn’t,” intervenes Regulus. “She is cute.”

‘Really!’ exclaims Sirius mentally to his brother but Regulus only shrugs casually. ‘Not the moment.’

“So what was that game?”

“It’s a secret. You don’t have the right to know!”

“Wow guys. You did the right thing with her. She loves secret so much, she’ll do anything to keep them.”

-

Along the day, despite her promise, Nymphadora finally admits to her mum that she saw Sirius kissing Reg’s belly but she wasn’t allowed to do it because it was only for grown-ups. Andromeda is of course more and more intrigued. She knows Dora can’t have make that up but she might have misunderstood something. She has to know for sure but doesn’t really know how to start up a conversation about that special topic so she decides to wait and observe and take her first opportunity.

Unfortunately, the first time she notices a strange behavior, they’re all gathered in the living room, watching TV. She sits next to her husband, Dora playing on the carpet in front of her. As for the brothers, they’re almost snuggling on their own couch.

It’s been two days since Sirius and Regulus have been really intimate and it’s difficult for them to stand their sudden proximity without being able to be closer, which they both want to. Buried in their own little world, they don’t notice the few looks Andy gives them. They take benefit of the second commercial to stand up, paying their goodnight to the family.

Andromeda answers, even if she’s still thoughtful. Only few seconds after their departure, Nymphadora asks her mum if she can follow them. Too busy with the two brothers, Andy had forgotten her own daughter.

“It’s time for you to go to bed, actually. Say goodnight to dad and hurry.”

As she takes Nymphadora to her bedroom, Andy can’t help but notice Sirius and Regulus’ door already closed. There is absolutely no sound coming from inside the room. Of course, they can’t be already asleep. Besides, the lack of every sound comes from a spell, she can tell. Andy is intrigued so as soon as Nymphadora is asleep, she comes back to the door and cast a counter-spell, allowing her and only her to hear what’s happening inside. The sounds she then hears leave little room to imagination: her cousins are kissing that much is obvious. Andy is stunned and doesn’t know what to do. She has no time to make up her mind because right then, Sirius’ voice raises:

“I thought I would never be able to handle another second away from your body”

“And I’m wondering what you’re waiting for now” answers Regulus with a laugh. “Merlin! I want you in me, Sirius.”

Andromeda has no time to blush or wonder if she’s the subject of a prank, Sirius answers immediately:

“Maybe not here. What if someone comes in?”

“The door is locked. Nobody will come in.”

“You’re absolutely not disturbed to fuck in Andy’s house.”

“Well, brother, let me remind you that we’re fucking _together_ so if I had to be disturbed by something, it would be that. Besides, we did it at home so it’s basically the same thing.”

Andy can almost hear Reg’s smirk and see Sirius’ roll of his eyes.

“If you’re making fun of me, you’re not going to have what you want,” warns Sirius.

“As if it was possible. You know, I always get what I want. Especially from you. Remember, I’m a Slytherin.”

“And how are you going to manage to have what you want if I’m not willing to give it to you?”

“Well, I could kiss you and deepen the kiss little by little. I could rub against you. Or I could do that!”

Andy does only have to wait one second to hear Sirius’ sudden gasp:

“Fuck, Regulus, you can’t do that!”

She has no idea what Reg is doing and in fact doesn’t really want to know. She’s already too shocked. Unfortunately, Sirius has no trouble voicing what he’s watching.

“That’s not the place of your fingers but mine!” he whines.

“Not your fingers but your dick.”

“Merlin, Reg! You’re insufferable.”

“That’s the way you love me.”

Sirius chuckles but then the sounds she hears are obvious as for the activity inside the bedroom and Andromeda immediately flees the scene, putting back the Silencing Charm: no need for anyone to hear that!

She gets back to the living room but she’s distracted and stays thoughtful all night long.

-

The next morning, Sirius is oddly the first one of the two brothers to wake up. He’s wearing such a huge grin on his face, Andy just knows this is time for the big talk.

“Regulus isn’t with you?” she asks as a nice start.

“No! We’ve got the surprise to have Dora in our bed. And she fell asleep on Reg, who followed her after a while. So, I’ve decided to let them rest.”

“I hope he puts his boxer back!” she exclaims because she really can’t help herself, besides she really is worried and a bit sick.

“What?” asks Sirius, his eyes wide-opened.

“Since when are you two … together?”

“What?” asks Sirius again.

“You know I’m not stupid, Sirius. I was already suspicious after Valentines but I let it go. Since you arrived though, I felt that something was happening. I saw the way you look at each other when you think nobody notices. I saw your fingers touching as much as they can. And yesterday, I heard you in the bedroom and even if the sounds hadn’t been clear enough, what you said just told me what you were doing. So, since when?”

“Almost a year,” admits Sirius, looking at Andy intently, because he has no choice.

“It’s serious, then?”

“Yes, it is.”

“And how did that happen exactly? I mean you can’t fall in love with your brother all of a sudden.”

“It kind of happen, that’s all, you know?”

“Actually, I don’t, Sirius.”

Sirius keeps quiet for a while, buried in deep thoughts, in deep memories, before he speaks up again:

“It was last summer. I just had a rough row with my parents and I was just so sick of them. I decided to leave the house to go to James. I packed all my stuff and then went to my window to enjoy a last cigarette. I heard the door of my room and I just knew it was Regulus. I didn’t even have to look but when I finally did, I just knew I wasn’t going to go away…”

Sirius pauses, in remembrance of the next events but he forgets to voice them out loud so Andy interrupts.

“So basically a cigarette saved your heritage.”

“My brother did… all by himself.”

“What happened next?”

“We started smoking together and I don’t know, the atmosphere was heavy, tensed for no real reason. I think we both believed it was our last night together in that house. I know Regulus was convinced I wouldn’t be there the next morning and it was still my intent even if it became less strong in my mind. Seeing it was our last night as – well that’s weird to say that because of what happened next – but yes as brothers, we just let go of the pressure that prevented us to act the way we wanted to together. I won’t say we flirted because it’s not true, we just acted a way it was acceptable for us. But we both knew what we were doing.”

“And so what, you kissed like that?”

“No, it’s more complicated. I can’t really explain the atmosphere, my feeling at the time. I wanted to be close to him. Well, I wanted him.”

“And you just happened to want him. I don’t get it. One second he’s your brother and the next you want to kiss him.”

“It’s not true.”

“What isn’t?”

“I’d already thought about him in that way. I had just repressed my feelings.”

“So you jerked off thinking about Regulus before.”

“Merlin, Andy! That talk is already weird so don’t push it!”

“But that’s what you did?”

“Yes. You can’t deny he’s attractive. I’ve always liked both boy and girl. But Regulus, he’s just the perfection of both. He’s masculine and feminine at the same time. Look what Dora said about him the first time: she found him pretty. And he is, he’s delicate. And yet, he’s a true boy. So yes, I’ve been attracted to him when I was younger and at that instant, I couldn’t deny that I still was.”

“And he was too?”

“Well, obviously. I wouldn’t have forced myself on him.”

“Then you kissed?”

“We did. We probably shouldn’t have because then I was completely screwed. If we hadn’t, we could still act as two brothers now. But the moment our lips touched, I knew I would never have enough of him. I understood then I belonged to him and that I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So you two really are Blacks, you prefer to keep it in the family.”

Sirius nods, a bit disappointed by Andy’s insensitivity after his emotional confession.

“I still don’t understand how you could easily accept that.”

“It was far from being easy, actually. At first, I completely freaked out. Besides we didn’t see each other for a month after that. Then we were at Hogwarts. And we obviously needed to talk. Reg tried to but I blew him off. It was hard for weeks. I was a mess. Fortunately, we didn’t have sex that first night because I think I could have fled the country. I think I had never had that much of feelings, emotions in my body in my entire life. It was difficult for both of us. Then, Regulus, as Slytherin as he is, managed to trap me, with my whole willingness of course. Despite my feelings, I agreed to tell it was an experiment and that we kept experimenting. But I wanted more than that. And again, few weeks later, I was a mess, the same mess. I needed someone to talk to so I spoke to James and that didn’t go well at all. He prevented me to see Reg, I could have killed myself. Frankly, I was that bad. And eventually I yelled my feelings to the world – as it happens a hallway in Hogwarts – and Regulus felt the same. Since then, it’s been almost only perfection between us.”

“That’s a lot to take in, Sirius,” confesses Andromeda with a thoughtful look.

“I understand, Andy. You know, at first James did everything to prove me it was wrong, that we had no feelings but even him had to say it was real.”

“What did he do to prove you that? Knowing James, he must have tried something important.”

Sirius laughs on this one.

“Well, he told me it was because I hadn’t kissed another boy that it was so special with Reg. So, he offered me to try with him.”

“He did that, didn’t he?” asks suddenly Regulus who just comes into the room, a still sleeping beauty in his arms.

Sirius looks at him with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t say you didn’t know it. If I remember well you told me I was hopeless at Occlumency against you so…”

“I couldn’t decipher if it was a fantasy.”

“As if it could be,” replies Sirius with a deep laugh. “I even told him back then it was nothing compared to kissing you, you should have seen his face. It was so funny.”

“So you do have decided to spill out our intimacy,” says Regulus, looking briefly at Andy.

“You know me, all Gryffindor, unable to keep anything for myself.”

“You do manage when you want to.”

On that, they exchange a smile and Andy has to clear her throat because again, the two brothers are in their own little world and she’s still a newbie when it comes to it.

“Please, Regulus, sit down, we need to talk,” offers Andy.

Reg obliges, looking as perfect as usual, even if he’s wearing a pyjama and he’s supporting a little girl in his arms.

“I’m not sure I’m quite comfortable with you two being together but this isn’t a reason for me to kick you out of the house. You’re my cousins and I love you but I need some time to get used to the idea. In the meanwhile, I’d like you two not to have sex under my roof. I know you’re teenagers but I’m sure you already managed to hold yourself back for more than a week and a half. Even behind your closed door, is that acceptable for you?”

Sirius nods, blushes on his cheek.

“We’ll act exactly as two brothers act, don’t you worry Andromeda,” says Regulus and the way he speaks, it’s almost taunting.

“And can you stop being such a pureblood, Regulus,” replies his cousin.

“No, that I can’t.”

Andromeda rolls her eyes as she begins to prepare the breakfast.

-

As the days pass, nothing really important happen, except for the behavior of Nymphadora who seems day after day even fonder of her young cousin. She likes to play with Sirius too but she’s much braver with him. She likes to make Sirius laugh when she wants to make Regulus proud. This is funny to see for her mother and without knowing it, Andy begins to melt as she sees the way the two brothers take care of her daughter. Besides, they seem to keep their promise very carefully and that makes Andy as happy as relieved.

And yet, the promise is hard to keep, much more as the days pass. When Friday comes, Sirius seems even a bit edgy and for good cause, he wakes up with a hard-on that doesn’t want to go away. Regulus isn’t in the bed and as he hears the shower flowing, he knows his brother is really naked at that very moment. It would be so easy to join him right now but he knows he can’t do that. As Reg comes back in the bedroom, wearing only a towel on his hips, Sirius is almost growling and drooling. Regulus notices he is awake and he pushes his depravity to the point of putting a show for Sirius’ eyes with a sly grin on his face.

Sirius can’t help but stand up in his whole glory and comes closer to his brother, showing him his erection with pride. He takes Reg in his arms, the head of his cock pushing in his back, kissing his neck with passion.

“You shouldn’t do that!” Regulus warns him.

“I know, but you’re the one to thank for that, damn Slytherin!”

“Then go take a cold shower.”

Sirius rolls his eyes before slapping Reg on his ass, making him laugh, wholeheartedly. Then Sirius is gone. He manages to ease his mood along the day but as Regulus is playing with Nymphadora during the afternoon, the little girl kisses his brother on the lips. Of course, it’s a chaste kiss but it makes Sirius react nonetheless. No one taught the girl you shouldn’t do that?

“Dora, you can’t kiss people on the lips like that, you know?” warns Sirius.

The little girl looks at him with a sly grin she’s taken from Regulus. Seeing Nymphadora like that is a bit awkward, she seems to be a good mix between his brother and him.

“Why?” she asks.

“Because you shouldn’t. He isn’t your boyfriend.”

“Is he ‘jelous’?” whispers Dora in Reg’s ear.

“Jealous” rectifies Regulus with a chuckle. “I don’t know, you should ask him.”

“Sirius?”

“Yes, doll.”

“Are you jealous?” she enunciates.

“What?” asks Sirius with a deep blush.

“This isn’t because I kissed Regulus that I don’t love you, you know.”

“Of course, darling,” answers Sirius with an accommodating smile.

But Regulus sees through him.

“Nymphae, go prepare your toys in the garden, we’re gonna play together.”

“Alright, Regulus,” replies the girl.

“You’re an angel.”

“Stop praising her like that, she’s gonna become insufferable,” grumbles Sirius once the girl is gone.

“And stop being so obviously jealous. I swear even Nymphadora is going to understand and she’s only 5.”

Sirius grabs Regulus’ hand to bring him closer, then he caresses Reg’s lips with his thumb, and whispers:

“These are mine to kiss and only mine.”

And then he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, forgetting completely about Andy’s presence. He can hear Dora’s noises in the garden and knows they won’t be seen by her. Quickly enough though, the kiss gets out of control, tongues being profusely added to the mix.

Few minutes later, Regulus is on Sirius’ laps when Andy finds them.

“Boys!” she exclaims in shock, now that she’s facing the inevitable. “What did I tell you? When I said sex, I meant kissing too, I thought I had been clear.”

“Your daughter kissed him not five minutes ago,” replies Sirius with a pout.

“Sirius, you’re not 5 please!”

“Sorry…” answers Sirius sheepishly.

As they head to the garden, Sirius whispers in Regulus’ ear:

“We need to get out of here tonight, I really need to… you know!”

“Fuck me, is that so? You’re such a boy, Sirius.”

“Don’t say you don’t feel horny.”

“Purebloods aren’t horny, dear brother.”

“And yet, I’m sure you’re eager to be thoroughly fucked.”

On this, Regulus can’t help but laugh. He doesn’t answer and yet he can’t help but think about it all day long. As the end of the afternoon comes to sight, Sirius informs Andy and Ted – who’s already back from work – they’re gonna go out to let them be together. Andromeda isn’t fooled though and she perfectly sees they need some time alone if they don’t want to explode and create a messy situation.

The weather being mild, they decide to grab some food and go for a picnic on the beach. They find a private little cove where they settle and spend a lovely night between meals, sessions of bathing and love-making. Why don’t you take benefit of your magic to have sex on the sand without being itchy after all?

It’s late when they come home and yet the house is still lit up. Because they think Andy just let the light for them to get their bearings, they don’t pay attention to their appearance and so when they see their cousin in the living, waiting with a book, she can’t help but be wide-eyed. Their bodies without glamour leave nothing to the imagination. Not particularly happy to be seen like that by anyone else than Sirius, Regulus easily excuses himself and goes to their bedroom.

“So, how was your night?” asks Andy to Sirius, clearing her throat.

“Perfect, we went to the sea. It was beautiful. It’s a nice city you live in… But it wasn’t necessary to wait for us, you know.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re my responsibilities after all.”

“That’s nice of you. As nice as letting Regulus and I go out alone…”

Sirius pauses and the cousins look at each other, sharing thoughts.

“We were thinking with Reg, you could take benefit of our presence to go to the restaurant tomorrow night. We will take care of Dora.”

“I’m sure Ted would love the idea,” admits Andy.

And so it is settled.

-

As expected, Ted is really enthusiast by the idea of spending an evening alone with his wife. Because of the brothers’ idea of the night before, they all go for a walk on the sea side, Nymphadora being delighted to use her pink swimsuit. She runs on the sand and in the water as Sirius chases her. Regulus only observes them, happy to see that a childhood doesn’t have to be lifeless and gloomy. Since the beginning of the week, Regulus feels much calmer thanks to that happy family life. He knows he’s gone too far with his parents and even if he can’t regret his acts, that doesn’t look like him but what he understands now is that maybe everything he thought about his life has been turned upside down because of Sirius and their relationship. And he can’t really feel sorry for that.

Later on, when Andy and Ted are gone and Nymphadora is taking a nap in his arms, Reg can’t help but share his thoughts with Sirius. They talk for a bit, both looking at Dora:

“I didn’t know I would say that one day but I think I love kids,” says Regulus. “At least, I love this little one.”

“Well, I’m sorry to kill the mood but we may not have the good organs for that, baby,”

“I know, thank you very much.”

“If you really want to, I’ll steal Nymphadora for you. She already looks like ours and she’s so in love with you, she would be a delight.”

That makes Regulus laugh.

“I love you, you know,” whispers Reg. “Come here.”

And they kiss before Dora awakes.

The rest of the evening goes perfectly well. As for everything else, Regulus and Sirius complement each other to take care of the young girl and they all spend a lovely time. Once Dora is in her bed much later than usual, Sirius and Regulus cuddle in front of the TV. Quickly enough, Regulus falls asleep and it’s much later on that they go to the bedroom, forgetting to close their door, their minds too busy by each other to notice the noises outside the house. As usual, the two boys undress completely before going to bed, few kisses being exchanged between them.

Their light on, it’s no wonder Ted and Andy come inside their room after a quick knock on the door. Unfortunately, what the Tonks see inside the bedroom wasn’t really supposed to be seen even if it’s indeed nothing.

“What the hell!” exclaims Ted.

“You swore!” exclaims Andy at the same time.

“You knew?” asks Ted to his wife.

With a quick move of his wand, Sirius is fully dressed again. He steps out of the bed, turning to his brother:

“Regulus, you stay here,” the voice is steady.

Sirius is sure of himself because he knows they have done nothing wrong. He goes to the hallway, followed by Andy and Ted and then he closes the bedroom’s door.

“We didn’t do anything,” states Sirius straight away. “We just kissed before falling asleep, as usual. You know we wouldn’t have done anything with Dora in the house.”

“You already did.”

“It wasn’t the same thing. We weren’t in charge of her at the time.”

“You were naked, Sirius.”

“Of course, we were. We’ve slept naked together for a year now, Andy. That’s not a big deal. We weren’t about to have sex. I’ll take the oath if you don’t believe me.”

Ted is so stunned he has no time to react. What stunned him the most is the reaction of Andromeda who seems perfectly aware of the situation. He doesn’t like it at all.

“Alright, alright,” whispers Andy, trying to think of the right thing to do.

“This isn’t alright at all,” finally cries Ted.

“Please Ted, this is family business, you couldn’t understand.”

“What I understand is that if you want to keep them in this house, I’ll take Dora and we’ll go somewhere else.”

“What do you think we’re gonna do to her?” asks Sirius, full of disbelief. “Rape her. You know what? Forget it. We’ll go away. Regulus?”

His brother is here before he finishes to say his name.

“Already done,” answers the Slytherin to an unheard question.

He points at their bags.

“Thank you for your hospitality!” says Sirius a bit ironically before heading downstairs.

“Sirius!” says Andy. “You can’t go away like that. You’ve nowhere else to go.”

“I won’t stay in a house where we’re not welcome. I have my parents’ house for that, thank you very much. I can take care of us. I’ll do anything to make Reg happy, you know. I place his needs before anyone else’s.”

“But…”

“We’ll be fine.”

Ted doesn’t follow them outside but Andy comes, tears in her eyes.

“I’m really sorry but…” she begins.

“There is no need. We can’t ask you to understand.”

“But I do, in a way. I feel like them, like our family, throwing you away because you’re different.”

“Don’t worry, Andy. Just the fact that you said the words proves you’re not like them.”

“Promise-me to write as soon as you’ll be settled. I’ll worry until then.”

“Don’t, there really is no need.”

“You already know what to do, don’t you?”

Sirius nods.

“Tell Nymphea we say goodbye and that we love her very much,” intervenes Regulus. “She took one of my T-Shirt as pajama. Tell her it’s a gift. She can write to us in Hogwarts if she wants to, I’ll do it if you let me.”

Another tear drops on Andy’s cheek.

“Of course, Regulus. Thank you. She’ll be happy to know you think about her! I’ll do my best to explain to her.”

“She’s intelligent that kid!” says Sirius.

Andy kisses her two cousins before they get on the bike and then go away.

“Where do we go?” asks Regulus after few minutes of riding.

“At first I wanted to come back to our hotel but I guess we’ll be better in London. I’ll cast a derivative of the Four-Point spell to find a place there.”

“Do you have Muggle money? Because I certainly don’t have that on me.”

“As if you would ever have Muggle thing on you willingly…” chuckles Sirius with a shake of his head. “But no, I don’t have either. I have other ways because don’t worry, baby, I won’t let you sleep in the street. Always the best for you.”

-

Few hours later, in the middle of the night, the Black brothers arrive in the center of London where they find the 5 stars palace Sirius had asked to his wand.

“Why here?” asks Regulus, impressed by the luxurious taste of Sirius, something unusual. “Don’t you think it’s a bit excessive?”

“If it wasn’t for you, I probably would have gone to somewhere less fancy. But in a way, it’s better like that. I prefer to come in a hotel that gathers lots of money since we’re not going to pay, they won’t see it on their revenue. But I swear, we’ll just take a regular room.”

And that’s what he does. Taking advantage of the night and the few number of employees, Sirius Impero the receptionist to give them a room until the 1st of September, the Hogwarts Express’ departure date.

Finally they take their things to the room, where they happily settle. They don’t wait too much to enjoy a shower together and a warm skin-to-skin, which will almost be the only activity of their week.

Both know the next year is going to be difficult and being alone is maybe the best way to prepare their resumption.

As the days pass, the need to feel close increases, as if they knew something bad for their couple was about to happen. This is their last year together at Hogwarts after all.

On Tuesday, their luggage are quickly set, despite their lack of enthusiasm. Reluctantly, they leave the hotel, thanking warmly a very stunned receptionist. A last goodbye to their bubble of happiness and they both get on the bike before Sirius turns to his brother with a thoughtful look:

“You know, I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could flee together just right now and leave the country. Then our problems will be over.”

Regulus looks intently at Sirius, weighing the pros and cons. For sure, being with Sirius is what he wants and needs. But he isn’t 17 yet and he knows his parents would pursue them if they went away. This isn’t the best idea even if it would be so much easier, so much better. He knows Sirius would be willing to give up on everything just like that. And even if he would be too, despite his desire to be graduated from Hogwarts, he knows there is no real question about it. But he likes the fact that Sirius asks. His brother knows exactly what he needs to feel happy and he gives him that, heart and soul.

“I feel like this year is gonna be important. That it’s going to change everything…” he finally answers to Sirius, not an actual answer, meaning that in fact, he’d like to go away with him.

They kiss deeply, whisper an ‘I love you’ and then, they’re gone.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 11: BLACK is the New Life**


	12. BLACK is the New Life

**Chapter 11: BLACK is the New Life**

_One year later_

_31 st August 1978 – Headquarter of the Death Eaters_

“My Lord,” says the young Black to his supposed future Master before he bows in order to present his neck, a sign of true allegiance.

“I must admit you intrigue me, Regulus,” answers Voldemort himself, his red piercing eyes on the student in front of him. “I need to know that I can trust you, Black, even more than my other Death Eaters. I have hope for you, Regulus. Of course, you’ve done nothing wrong for now. Except maybe refusing your engagement but for that I understand you quite well. The thing is, you didn’t do anything for me either, for me to believe you want to follow me.”

Regulus allows himself to smirk to the man.

“As you said, I haven’t done anything wrong. You see, My Lord, I am an observer. I don’t rush into things I can’t be sure of. Even if I shared your views of the world, I needed to be sure I would take the side of the winners.”

“And what makes you so sure now?” asks Voldemort, a bit stunned.

“I have a brother as you surely know. And he was the other main reason why I didn’t join you earlier.”

The ranks of the Death Eaters are suddenly filled with whispers and laughs from his cousins, assuredly. Regulus even hears a ‘Your big brother isn’t here to protect you.’

“I couldn’t blow my cover with him.”

“Your cover?” exclaims Voldemort, now so dumbfounded he can’t even hide it.

“Of course. As you probably know, my brother has joined the Order of the Phoenix.”

“And he talks to you about it?”

“Why not? I’m the perfect little brother he wants.”

Voldemort nods with a sly grin, pleased with the answer. But he hasn’t finished playing with the young Black yet. After all, he has to win his spurs. That year, Voldemort has done some research on Regulus, knowing he would be a 7th year student in a while, when he could finally recruit him and even if he has been the perfect little Slytherin, he hasn’t unveiled his game entirely and so he has to know.

“Severus is the one who vouched for you,” reminds Voldemort. “Even your cousins weren’t ready to back you up. It has to mean something…”

“Yes, it means you’re lucky to have Severus in your ranks.”

Voldemort can’t say it out loud but he agrees wholeheartedly. The Dark Lord looks at Regulus thoughtfully. He’s more than intrigued by the young man and he definitely wants him in his ranks but he can’t be blinded by his _feeling_ , his desire. He needs to be sure. And so he begins to look into Reg’s mind, just when the Black speaks up again:

“Now, my Lord, if you think I’m not worth you and your time, I perfectly understand.”

And on these words, Regulus stares at Voldemort intently but with his wand, he points to a Death Eater and Crucio him – or her, how could he know – without a flinch. What Voldemort sees in Regulus’ mind is priceless. He sees a flash of Sirius Black, his brother, kissing him on the mouth and Regulus is now wearing a disgusted face. Then, suddenly, the flash stops, the Crucio stops and Regulus turns back. But Voldemort is at his side in one second.

“Don’t turn your back on me, young Black. It wouldn’t be very wise.” Then he pauses and seems thoughtful but cracks a smirk. “What would you do to come in my ranks?”

And the innuendo is clear, obvious that it has to do with Regulus’ pictures in his head. The boy turns immediately to face the man.

“I’m a Black and Blacks don’t beg. Either you want me or not. The pictures everyone probably gives you of me all begging and kneeling are wrong. So the real question is: am I worth your attention?”

Again, the room is filled with indignant and outrage whispers. Who this young boy thinks he is, talking like that to The Lord. But again, Voldemort and Regulus are staring at each other and suddenly The Dark Wizard smiles. Yes, he smiles.

“You definitely are” he whispers in Reg’s ear and then says louder. “Your arm.”

-

The next morning, as his final year at Hogwarts begins, Regulus wears the Dark Mark and he couldn’t be prouder.

…

 _5 th_ _September 1978 – Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

Sirius looks like a wreck when he arrives at the meeting. He hasn’t slept in five days and he’s so worried he could almost faint. Luckily, seeing his friends that night is probably going to help him, except he’s late and as soon as he steps in the main room of the headquarters, every head turns on him and then the whispers begin, a succession of nonsense Sirius isn’t sure he can bear:

“No need to ask why he looks like that.”

“It has been confirmed his brother is a Death Eater now.”

“He’s the one who will recruit inside the 7th years at Hogwarts.”

“I feel a bit sad for him. He seemed to love his brother very much.”

Sirius glares to his supposed friends. Fortunately, James and Remus are at his side, ready to support him.

Finally, Dumbledore stands and all the whispers finally cease but then the speech their leader gives doesn’t help Sirius in the slightest. Despite the information he knows, Albus has to act as if he knew nothing.

After another wave of whispers about Regulus, Sirius can’t help himself: he stands and then finally shouts:

“You don’t know a thing about him so stop talking right now. I swear I’ll kill the first one who dares pronounce his name again.”

After that, he’s gone, followed closely by James. They Disapparate to their flat in a heartbeat and Sirius doesn’t wait to grab a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He doesn’t even take a glass, he just drinks straight from the bottle.

“You need to slow down, Sirius,” James tries to stop him but there is no way this is going to work. It has been like that since he received the mysterious letter.

“I can’t, James… I just can’t. You heard what they said. I’m so sick of this situation and it has only begun.”

“What was the letter? Can I know? You need to talk about it with someone.”

“I don’t want to talk to you, James. But him. Just him.”

“I know,” answers James, trying to calm his friend down. “It was from him, wasn’t it?”

Sirius nods but then looks at James intently:

“You should go back,” he says suddenly. “We need to know what’s happening.”

“What?”

“I want to be alone for a while, can you do that for me?”

James stares at Sirius for a whole minute and when he understands his friend isn’t going to change his mind, he agrees and Disapparates again.

For thirty minutes, Sirius stares into space, drinking at the same time. He welcomes this state of inebriation so gladly. Once he’s finally in no way able to move from the couch he has fallen into, he takes out the letter he’s carrying with him for five days now. He opens the already damaged parchment, then traces the letter of the sender with his finger. He can almost feel Regulus’ beat behind the ink. Maybe he’s hallucinating, he doesn’t really care. He just wants to read the words, again and again.

_“Sirius,_

_If you read these words, it means you understood only your blood could open the letter. It was more than necessary._

_It worked. It was even easier than expected. I met him and he gave me the mark. You’re gonna hate it. Hate what I had to do to be in. I just hope you’re not gonna hate me. The only thing I could think about all along was that you owned me and marked me before he did. I’m glad you did because I couldn’t have lived with myself knowing he was the only owner of my body and my soul. As expected, we’re not going to see a lot of each other this year. He has been clear, I’ll have to contact you only when he tells me to do so and we’ll always be observed. Don’t send me owls, only if you can’t do otherwise and always with blood wards._

_I love you. Be strong for me._

_Your little king, R.A.B.”_

Sirius is already in tears after the first reading so after the fifth time, he’s shivering in despair. Few hours later, when James comes back and finds him, he had collapsed on the couch, the letter still in his hand. Always so curious, James can’t help but read the words of Regulus. Seeing his friend already tears his heart apart, reading the letter makes it bleed. Never in his entire life would he have thought he could feel so sorry for someone other than himself.

-

The next day, James confesses to Sirius he has read the letter but his friend doesn’t blame him.

“It had crossed my mind before I passed out that you could read it, don’t worry” he says. “So, what did you think?””

“It was heartbreaking.”

“Oh!” exclaims Sirius, doubtful. “I thought you were going to tell me he was playing me well. Because of course, I’m such a fool to believe him. You heard them yesterday, they were all sorry because I’m the brother of a Death Eater. But you know what, James? I know him. And I do believe him, much more than anyone else.”

“Don’t, Sirius. You don’t need to tell me that. I perfectly know where his true allegiance goes and for so many reasons.”

…

**FLASH**

_April 1978_

When his own brother had told him they had a meeting with a limited group of the Order, Sirius had immediately found the idea weird. Besides he had a bad feeling about it. Now that he is facing Dumbledore, James, Ted, Andromeda, listening to Regulus’ explanations about a plan he’s the one who came with – a truly insane plan he wonders why Albus even agreed to listen to, Sirius is furious. First, the idea is stupid. Second, there is no way it could ever work. Finally, Regulus can go to hell if he thinks he’s gonna let him go on with crazy ideas like that. Worst is that Regulus has been talking with Dumbledore about that since a long time now, behind his back.

Sirius just can’t believe they all think that it’s an amazing plan to give Regulus to the snake, to let him play the double agent inside the Death Eaters. Who could be that stupid? Not only stupid, this means the end of their happy couple life and he knows it’s a bit selfish but he wouldn’t give away Reg’s happiness, his own happiness for the sake of the world. Who would be insane enough to do that anyway?

Unfortunately, this plan seems not only completely settled but also already right on track. Of course, Sirius knows that year, Regulus has mixed with the Slytherins much more than the year before. He knows he has been in touch with his cousins, with lots of Death Eaters but still… How could that ever happen? And even if it did happen, how could that ever end well for Regulus? There is no fucking way.

And here he is, in front of his genius master plan brother, who’s talking about details so clinically, as if it wasn’t concerning him, it’s almost scary. Sirius can’t take it. He just can’t take it. And so he cuts Regulus in the middle of his sentence:

“You and me in the hallway: now!”

James almost smirks, it was fucking time Sirius react! Regulus looks at Dumbledore and tells him to go on with the explanation, as if he was the one in charge here. That’s almost funny, except Albus complies and then it’s just scary. Since when the Order of the Phoenix has to follow the lead of a teenager? As clever as he is, that can’t be too good for the Light Side.

When Sirius stands like he’s gonna break his chair, Regulus stands up smoothly, following Sirius casually. He closes the door behind them but has no time to cast a spell because Sirius is already at him, shouting this is such a STUPID idea, he can’t believe it came from his mind.

“This is the perfect idea, Sirius. In fact, this is the only intelligent thing to do. Otherwise, we’ll never win, Sirius. And we need to. Not for them, but for us.”

“But I can’t let that happen to you. I can’t let you be in the first line. What would I do if anything happen to you? I’d die, Reg. You’re too important to me. I love you so much, you know that.”

“I know. And I love you to. But you need to trust me on this one.”

Then Sirius grabs Regulus in his arms.

“You do always have your way with me, don’t you?”

“That’s because you know that’s the clever choice.”

“No that’s because when you look at me, when I see your eyes, I can’t think straight. You could lead me to hell and I would follow, just for your beautiful eyes…”

“I thought it was my ass you preferred,” whispers Regulus.

Sirius puts his hand on his ass, stroking it lasciviously.

“I do,” he says, kissing Regulus’ neck in the process.

In the back of their mind, the two brothers know they shouldn’t be kissing in the middle of a very public hallway, especially when there is a reunion coming… now, it appears. They can hear the noises of people inside the room they just left. They can’t help but kiss a bit and then with a swift move of the wand, they’re presentable again.

They come into the room a few minutes later and every eye turns on them. James seems ready to burst out of laughing and he mouths ‘Muffliato’ to Sirius. When the eldest Black sees the red faces of Ted and even Albus, he understands they’ve heard at least a juicy part of their encounter. Frankly, he doesn’t care. He takes Regulus’ hand in his own and leads his brother to his usual seat, next to James. Regulus frowns but no fight would prevent Sirius to do what he wants now. And so he sits Regulus on his laps, glaring at everyone he can.

“If anyone has a problem with that, then he can just go fuck himself!” he exclaims before putting his nose in Reg’s neck where he whispers: “Then remember what he’s going to do for your stupid ass.” Of course, he can’t say that out loud, there are only few who know.

As the good Slytherin he is, Regulus smirks in all directions. Their little display of affection in public isn’t that bad after all, especially when the people who witness are a bunch of gushy moronic Gryffindors.

-

That night, Sirius won’t let go of Regulus. Neither the days after. And he will hope he won’t have to ever let go.

**B(L)ACK**

…

_October 1978_

“I can’t say this place is bad, Sirius,” says James looking at the new workplace of his friend. “But, are you sure about this? Are you sure this is a good idea to work in the Muggle world? I thought you wanted to become an Auror.”

“What I want is to be near him and that’s the better way. Being in disguise near their Headquarters is my best way to be in contact with him, best way not to lose my mind. Besides, Dumbledore agreed. It’s as good as a plan than sending him in the snakes’ den.”

“Dumbledore agreed?” asks Remus from the other side of Sirius.

“Yes,” nods Sirius proudly.

“And does he know you have a soft spot for alcohol these days?”

“Fuck you, James.”

“Really, Sirius, you’ll manage to do everything the Muggle way?” asks Remus, concerned but trying to calm his friends down.

“Of course, I will. This isn’t the most difficult job in the world… At least the way I’ll do it.”

“I don’t get it,” starts James again. “You’ll be away from us. You won’t make any money. The place is dangerous because of the Death Eaters. I can only see bad points.”

“You forget the good point of the place: the booze,” replies Sirius with a smirk.

“That’s one of the worst points, I thought you get that.”

“And don’t worry about the money, Uncle Alphie left me enough money for a life time during the war.”

“I still don’t get why he did that, why he only gave the money to you.”

“I already told you what he wrote in the letter he left with his will. He understood for Regulus and I and he wanted to help us taking the good decisions. He knew I would be able to get the money first and that I would use it for both of us.”

**FLASH**

_December 1977_

It’s been five days since Sirius is at Alphard’s place. The two men live peacefully and easily together, something they both take pleasure from. They’re enjoying a quiet afternoon when Sirius receives an owl he immediately recognizes. At first, he seems pretty joyful but as soon as he reads the short note, he frowns and is suddenly concerned.

“Are you alright, Sirius?” asks Alphard with obvious interest.

The young Black looks at his uncle, unfocused.

“What?” he replies.

“You seem elsewhere suddenly.”

“Yeah,” blurts Sirius without noticing he’s talking out loud. “I just learnt I’ll have to sleep on my own tonight,” he pauses, understanding what he just said and then he starts again in a mumble, “I mean…”

“I already knew someone was coming in your bedroom every night, Sirius. You know, I have wards. It’s not because you put them aside I don’t have a clue of what happens in my home.”

Sirius blushes deeply on this.

“I… I’m sorry I didn’t ask,” he stammers.

“Don’t worry, Sirius. I’ve been young myself. So, you can’t sleep a night without your girlfriend?”

“Sleeping without _him_ is impossible for me – for us – now,” he states steadily.

There is no point in lying about his preferences.

“Oh, I see, so you enjoy the company of boys.”

“I could enjoy both before. Now, I can only enjoy him.”

“I understand the sleeping arrangement then, if it’s serious. So, when can I meet him?”

This time, Sirius blushes furiously and pales at the same time: a funny shade of strawberry vanilla.

“I don’t know. I’d like to introduce you to him but I’m not sure you’d agree.”

“Why? Because he’s a Hufflepuff or a Mudblood maybe.”

“No, both Slytherin and Pureblood.”

“You know that wouldn’t have mattered with me anyway.”

“I know but it’s still complicated… You want to have a chess game?” asks Sirius suddenly.

And Alphard understands perfectly Sirius wants to change the topic of conversation. He’s never the first one to offer to play after all.

-

Later that week, on Friday afternoon, Sirius gets excited as the minutes pass. He looks at the chimney every now and then. Alphard knows the reason of the waiting but doesn’t fully understand the reason of the excitement. Of course, he’s seen the way Sirius takes care of his brother – during Regulus’ farce of pre-engagement party for example – but it’s more than that, he can tell.

When Regulus finally arrives, Sirius doesn’t hesitate to take him in his arms. Regulus is paler than usual. He’s got dark rings under his eyes, an obvious sign of lack of sleep.

“You look so tired and thin” says Sirius. “Have you even eaten since…”

“Those two nights have been awful,” Regulus whispers in Sirius’ neck, so low no sound comes to Alphard’s ear. “And I haven’t been that hungry, for obvious reasons.”

Sirius kisses Regulus on his forehead, not too long to arouse Alphard’s curiosity but long enough to taste his brother and reassure him in a way.

The reunion between Alphard and Regulus is a bit colder than Sirius would have liked but it was expected. After all, Regulus is cold with everyone but Sirius. As for Alphard, he’s just suspicious with the young Black.

At first, Regulus stays really quiet. It’s in his nature anyway but as the time passes, he begins to relax. In fact, he’s so chilled after a while that he falls asleep on Sirius’ laps, as his brother is playing chess with Alphard. This is Alphie’s favorite game and he isn’t going to let go of the opportunity to have a player in his home.

Sirius doesn’t mind Regulus’ position – quite the opposite in fact – and frankly he doesn’t even think this could seem awkward for anyone. He’s just glad that Regulus is finally resting. This isn’t an activity his brother is used or willing to do, especially these days.

Automatically, his right hand finds Regulus’ hair and he strokes it tenderly. He isn’t very focused on his game and even if he hadn’t before, Alphard is forced to notice the posture of the two young men. He can’t help but notice the way Sirius is acting, the spark he has in his eyes, looking at Regulus and despite the Slytherin he is, he has to say something.

“Your relation with your brother has changed,” he states straight away.

Sirius’ head raises almost instantly and his movement ceases. He looks at Alphard uneasily. He’s too glad to have Regulus back with him and even if their attitude is too obvious, he isn’t going to change. He can’t, really.

“It has, you’re right,” he admits simply.

“How is that possible?”

“Let’s just say our opinions and our life’s desires have finally found an understanding.”

“To say the least… The way you act with each other reminds me of your youth. You were always so protective with him and he was always so possessive of you. If I asked him, I’m sure he would say he was acting Slytherin when he just arrived here but it was clear to me that he didn’t like our good understanding. That’s funny in a way and yet weird.”

“Why?” asks Sirius, almost aggressively.

 “Because you’re older and it seems very sudden.”

“I won’t deny it would seem odd to mother and father if they saw us now but you were aware of our closeness because of my letters.”

“Aware, maybe… I wasn’t expected that much closeness. And I’ve only seen you for few hours.”

“We’re just happy to be together again.”

“If you say so.”

“You doubt me?”

“No, I just think you both rub off on each other.”

“And that’s bad?”

“Not particularly. Look at Regulus, he would have never acted so freely with me before. But I think he gave you Slytherin’s character traits and I don’t say it’s a bad thing. You’re just different and I can feel there is something you don’t tell me, which is your right.”

“Peculiar because in your mouth, it seems like a bad thing…”

Alphard shrugs.

“Have you thought about the matter we discussed in our letters?” asks Sirius to change the topic.

“I’m still thinking but the stay of your brother in my home – even short – is going to help me take my decision.” He pauses, castes a tempus, then starts the conversation again, as if nothing had happened. “You want some tea?”

Sirius nods then speaks up as Alphard leaves the room:

“Fill a teapot… I’m sure Regulus would like at least one cup.”

“It was intended.”

As soon as he’s gone, Sirius leans on Regulus, kissing his forehead once more and then his lips, very delicately.

“Wake up, _little king_ , you won’t sleep at all tonight.”

Regulus blinks, aware of Sirius’ words, then he replies with a sly grin:

“I’m sure you’ll be glad if I’m very much awake.”

Sirius smiles, unable to prevent himself.

“I’d be willing to skip sex if that meant you’d sleep an entire night.” He whispers in Regulus’ ear, his brother’s head still on his laps.

“Well, I won’t be willing to… Anyway, I always sleep the best when I’m with you.”

“Fortunately.”

And just when Sirius is about to kiss Regulus again, they hear their uncle coming in. Taking back a sitting position isn’t something Regulus is happy to do, finding his brother’s laps quite comfortable but of course he can’t really act as he prefers. His two hot cups of tea help him taking back his bearings and after a while he’s ready to confront Alphard on his own ground and unfortunately for his uncle, Reg is as clever as he’s sly.

Few hours later so, this isn’t a surprise to see Regulus as a winner of the chess game. If he wasn’t an adult, Alphard would have been brooding – or maybe he actually is. Sirius is smiling like a fool. Sure he’s glad about Reg’s winning but most of all, the game is finally done so even if he likes his uncle’s company very much, he is happy to have Regulus for him alone.

Alphard accompanies them to the guest corridor and even leads Regulus to his supposed room. Sirius can’t help but stay in the doorway, looking at his brother with obvious desire and less patience than ever. Regulus listens to Alphard’s every instruction very carefully, even if he knows there is already a warm spot waiting for him in Sirius’ bed.

When Alphard goes away, the two brothers can’t even wait to come closer to each other – at least Regulus does, but of course, their haste means their uncle is within earshot.

“Finally alone,” Alphard hears first and he can’t say from whom the rough voice comes.

Then the sound of only one door and Alphard knows he’s too curious to be a Slytherin.

**B(L)ACK**

…

_December 1978_

4 in the morning. Sirius is in bed for only two hours and he’s already awake, because of an annoying noise coming from his window. After fifteen minutes of knocking, Sirius finally accepts his fate and opens his eyes. He immediately recognizes the owl his brother uses to communicate with him. In a flash, he’s out of his bed, his mind perfectly clear now.

As usual, Sirius cuts his finger with his wand to put a drop of blood on the seal. The letter instantly opens, revealing the neat writing of Regulus. Sirius takes a deep breath before reading words he’s so desperate to receive, it’s been so long…

_“My dear Sirius,_

_I just came back from a Meeting and even if I know it’s a bit dangerous, I needed to talk to you. I can’t sleep. Tonight more than ever, I need your body next to mine…_

_You remember our discussion from almost one year ago, next to the Lake at Hogwarts. I know we went there a few times but this discussion was one you must remember, when we talked about blood purity. I was still a fool back then. I think deep down, I’ve never shared any idea with him. He’s so crazy. Completely, utterly crazy. As I said, we had a meeting tonight. It was awful. He made me watch Muggles’ torture. He killed them and he enjoyed it quite a lot. There is nothing human in him…_

_You know he gave me a mission at school. Since I’m the only D.E., I have to gather his future followers. Luckily I don’t have to do his dirty work – yet – but watching is just as bad. I hate myself, Sirius. And the worse was that I had to fake enjoying the torture. I had to think about you, about us, as I was watching, that’s the only way I can enjoy myself. I was already thinking about that time at the lake so I’ve tainted that wonderful memory. I’m sorry. I miss you so much._

_Thankfully, I’m not all alone during those meetings as I am the rest of the time. I got Severus at my side. I know you don’t like him but he isn’t evil. He might turn right in the end. Sorry to speak about him but I don’t want to finish this letter, to stop talking to you. This is our only contact but most of all this is my only contact with humanity. I want to hold back on the few I have from you. I need to._

_You’re all I can think of at a time like this. Scratch this. You’re everything I can think of all the time. This is so difficult my love, so difficult. You were right: this was maybe a stupid idea. But then, if we have the chance one day to be together in a world free of him, it has to be worth it, don’t you think?_

_I miss you. I hope you miss me too._

_I love you, so really much and forever._

_Yours,_

_R.A.B.”_

Sirius dries the tears that flow freely on his cheeks. What have they done to the world to suffer like that? It shouldn’t be allowed, to be away from your lover.

Sirius reads and re-reads the words of his brother. First, he can’t help but feel jealous of Severus, the man can be with him whenever he wants. He even saw them together in front of his bar sometimes, they’re friends and he knows he doesn’t need to be worried. But he’s still jealous, he can’t help himself.

Along his readings though, he forgets and then focus on the memories of that particular day Regulus spoke about, memories he was keeping away from his mind until then. That’s the worse when you have to be away from the love of your life: remembering days when things were much easier…

**FLASH**

_October 1977_

Laid on the sand near the lake, Regulus and Sirius enjoy that free time in their schedule to spend some time together, talking about things that worry them, especially since the start of the school year. Finished the time when they thought they could just be ‘Sirius and Regulus’ against the world, now they are facing the war, they’re facing a conversation they’ve postponed until then but they can’t anymore.

“What do you really think about the ideal of Voldemort, considering the way we’ve been raised?” asks Sirius out of the blue, looking intently at his brother.

As usual, Regulus answers immediately, naturally, as if he had had the time to gather his thoughts for a while now.

“Well, if I have to be honest, our education has always meant a lot to me. I really think blood purity is important, maybe not as radically as Voldemort’s view. But I do think it’s important to keep some members pure. The purest, let’s say. I don’t think we’ll ever be able to share the knowledge of magic with Muggles but that goes both way. We shouldn’t show them our ability but we shouldn’t fight them either. There is no point. I do believe they’re weaker than us and that’s why I’m not afraid of them. Only someone who is afraid would attack them.”

“But do you believe you’ll think the same if we weren’t together? I mean, that did change your opinion. Would you feel the same about Muggles and Blood Purity?”

“Would I feel the same: absolutely. It’s not because I was following Mother and Father, I couldn’t have my own opinion. But, would I act the same: I don’t think so. Scratch that. Absolutely not. The thing is, I would probably be on my way to take the Dark Mark.”

“Why?”

“First, I won’t say I completely disagree with the ideas. I can see the point. Besides, if you had left, I would have been alone, I would have probably been lost, and I would have wanted to make Mother proud. But most of all, I’m a Slytherin and Slytherins do everything to survive.”

“It’s awful to say that, Reg. That means they’ll all chose the wrong side. It means you would have if it wasn’t for me. I can’t be the only reason for you to act well.”

“Doing everything to survive doesn’t mean we have to be bad and that we do the wrong choices. It’s not you per se that helped me make my choice, it’s love. You see, us Slytherin fight for the strongest side, what can give us the most, the best and love will always give that. It’s the problem with Pureblood family, the only problem I can see: most of us aren’t taught love when we’re children. We, as Black, haven’t but we’re not the only one. It’s not that we don’t have feelings, the opposite in fact. Deep down we’re very emotional and so weak because of that. That’s why we need so many rules. Rules are good, important but they can’t give us the best. Love can give us everything but it can also break us. Pureblood’s tradition teaches us not to feel at all, not to show our emotions. But when we find the good person, who can make us able to express our feelings, that makes us stronger, unbreakable even, we have something to fight for. There is always a risk to take and unfortunately this isn’t our forte. And because of wrong ideas, Purebloods prefer to seek a good partner instead of their soul mate. They just don’t see one can go with the other.”

Sirius keeps quiet for a while, analyzing Regulus’ point of view.

“So basically you didn’t mind our education,” he says after a while, still dumbfounded.

“No. And you wouldn’t have either if you had done some efforts.”

“So you would do the same if we had kids?”

“I will certainly do the same in many ways but not all.”

Sirius looks at his brother, stunned. He even gapes, unable to speak.

“What?” asks Regulus with a frown.

“You said ‘will’ and not ‘would’. I thought we agreed a long time ago about being unable to conceive.”

“I wish there was a potion I could drink that allow me to bear your child.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Sirius. I love you… Besides, we’ll have a descendant, a real pureblood.”

“What if the baby was a Squib, would you love him and keep him? I mean, it’s more likely that if we had a kid, he would be a Squib. After all, incest is prohibited in the Muggle world because it makes baby weird. Of course, our baby wouldn’t be since magic will cure him but that could take too many magic and so he’ll be a Squib. Everyone knows that: that’s what Squibs are, sick babies magically cured. And I’m sure I don’t have to remind you what Purebloods think of Squibs.”

“Even if our baby was a Squib – which I doubt, we’re much too powerful – I would love him with all my heart because he would be a part of you, the product of our love.”

Sirius smiles like a fool then kisses Regulus on the corner of his mouth.

“You mean it?” he asks, wide-eyed.

“Of course, I do and if we can adopt one day, even if it seems completely impossible and foolish right now, I hope we’ll do it.”

“You really think we have a future together, despite the war, despite the prejudice.”

“I told you: Slytherins do everything to survive. And I need you to survive. If I hadn’t had you, I would have died young, that’s for sure.”

And this time, Sirius leans completely on Regulus, kissing him deeply.

“Maybe not here, Sirius,” warns Regulus with a moan, as his brother is already putting his hand under his shirt. “Everyone could walk on us.”

“I don’t care.”

And of course, they do are interrupted, but it’s only James and Remus, who rightfully exclaims:

“God! You’re so horny!”

**B(L)ACK**

Few hours later, his daily edition of the Prophet arrives and this time, Sirius is fully awake. After all, he hasn’t managed to go back to sleep, not after his brother’s words, not after these memories and the front page isn’t going to help him. Luckily, Regulus has already warned him, but still this is a bad news.

**“New disappearances of Muggles”**

_More than Ten Muggles abducted in one night, the work of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Bodies expected to be found as damaged as usual. If you have any information, contact the Prophet._

Of course, it was Voldemort’s work. Sirius shakes his head with despair, his little brother is the prisoner of this psychopath. Merlin, he'll do anything to help him getting out of it. But he knows he can’t. This is the plan after all. At least, he’ll see Regulus from his bar, in a few days.

In what world seeing your lover from afar is the best part of your day, the moment you’re waiting for? In an insane world, let me tell you that.

**…**

_1 st January 1979_

In few hours, Regulus will take the train back to Hogwarts. In few hours, Christmas will finally be over. That year has been particularly awful for Regulus, especially since he couldn’t be with Sirius and he had to fake all happy feelings. Emotionally, this little game begins to be tiresome. And to his displeasure, this isn’t even finished because suddenly both his parents come to him.

Regulus is in his bedroom, away from his family, his cousins, the flock of Purebloods and their discussions about the Dark Lord and all the good things He’s going to bring to the Wizarding World. He can’t take more of it for now. He hasn’t slept in one week and so he’s a bit afraid to blow up just in front of everyone. It would be such a shame. So when Regulus sees Orion and Walburga coming into his own territory, he can’t help but feel very uneasy.

“We wanted to talk to you, Regulus,” begins Orion straight away and Reg almost wants to roll his eyes and answer ‘obviously’ but he refrains. “Your mother and I have been so proud of you these last months. We’re happy to see you’ve finally stopped your foolish attitude.”

Regulus doesn’t dare speak up. This is obvious Orion doesn’t want to be interrupt, also obvious he’s going to remind his son that foolish attitude he’s speaking about. After all, that wouldn’t be Orion’s way if he didn’t.

“When you left with Sirius one year and a half ago, we were very worried about you, Regulus. Even more than that when you spent some time at your uncle’s place last Christmas. We were worried about your future. But your explanations about the near death of Alphard and his will reassured us. We shouldn’t have question your goal, my son. I was afraid you would turn like Sirius and Alphard in the end. That is why I dealt with my cousin. I couldn’t let him influenced you and he was about to die anyway…”

“Of course, you must have felt betrayed by Sirius when he received all the money,” intervenes Walburga.

Regulus only nods.

“We know you were badly influenced back then, both by your _brother_ and your uncle…”

‘If only they knew I am the one influencing them, influencing Alphard even…’ thinks Regulus with a smirk, remembering his role in the matter.

**FLASH**

_December 1977_

It’s been one night since Regulus has stayed officially at Alphard’s apartment. Of course, this morning, Sirius is still asleep when he wakes up. Alphard is already awake, sat in the living room when Regulus joins him with a cup of tea.

“Have you slept well?” asks Alphard as soon as he sits on the armchair in front of him.

There is something funny in the way Alphard asks the question and Regulus notices immediately. He stares at his uncle, searching his soul.

“You saw something you shouldn’t have,” he states after a while.

“I’ve heard things last night. I wanted to tell you that if you needed an extra blanket, you could take another one in the wardrobe.”

“No! You wanted to confirm your suspicions,” contradicts Regulus.

“I had doubts, that’s true. I saw the way he acts with you, the way he talks about you in the letters he sent me along the months. I know you came here almost every night this week. You might ignore it but the wards of the house – even put off by Sirius for his bedroom – tell me everything that happen in here. It wasn’t difficult to do the math then.”

“We were just sleeping in the same bed. Nothing more. It’s like you sleeping in the same bed than your sister.”

Alphard makes a face on this.

“Yeah, I know,” reply Regulus, understanding. “Sleeping with any girl will already be awful but my mother is even worse. Imagine you sleeping with a brother then…”

“Easier, I must say.”

“And how much did you say you’ve heard last night?”

“I didn’t, but let’s say enough to have more questions.”

“As in?”

“How something like that could happen? If it was the first time? Things like these…”

A bit of explication is in order and Regulus, for no actual reason, is ready, even eager to give it to Alphard.

“Let’s keep the imagination game then. Suppose you have a brother. If I’m reading you right, I’d say you’d be in the same position than me. So, let’s start. Suppose you have a big brother, so handsome everyone, both girl and boy, wants to shag or at least fantasize about. Since you’re a young boy, you admire your brother. You want to be like him. With puberty though, things change a bit and it happens – more than you’re willing to admit out loud – that you pleasure yourself with his image in your head. Each time is even better than the previous one. He’s your brother but you don’t really care. You’re a Black and a Slytherin, you want the best for yourself, you’re used to have the best and you’ll accept only the best. You don’t really know what he feels about you. You just know he likes to flirt as much as he can with others. You know he despises your family even if during summer vacation, you still stick together, and it’s you and him against your parents. But things keep moving and then he even finds another brother with whom it’s easier to interact. You’ll understand that much later… The time passes, then arrive that fateful night of July. You hear your parents treating him and his friends’ name even worse than usual and you know he’s already sick of them. You understand immediately he wants to go away and suddenly he has nothing to keep him there. But that, you can’t accept. You want him to stay with you, even if you’ve been apart from each other for months now. You still believe things are going to improve. That night, you go to him, to his bedroom, willing to do and say anything to make him stay. You’re ready to deny your parents, to agree to go away with him, anything. But here he is, smoking at his window and he keeps quiet. He knows you’re here but he doesn’t turn around. He doesn’t talk. He doesn’t ask anything as if his mind was already set, as if everything you could say or do wouldn’t be enough for him to stay. So you decide to let it go and just enjoy that last night because you’re both certain it will be your last. First, you get accustomed to each other again. It’s been a really long time and maybe you don’t really know how to act like brothers anymore. The thing is, along the way, the atmosphere changes between you two, probably because it’s the first time you’re willing to act around each other the only way you want to. It’s the case for you. That’s the way you want to act freely with him. You’re not in his head so you can only guess what he thinks but he seems to enjoy your encounter, he seems to want the same. Later on, when you’re skin against skin, that thing you’ve dreamt about all those years finally happens and it’s beyond your expectations. Despite his usual behavior, you know he hasn’t been that intimate with anyone before. You’re so glad for that and yet this isn’t enough. That night, you want to give everything to him, you want to give yourself completely… But luckily, that doesn’t happen. You’re 15 and 16, still young, that can wait, that can wait for things to be more understandable between you two. And it takes some time for both of you to admit your feelings. But when weeks, months later, it’s finally done, you know nothing can come between you two… Nothing.”

Regulus has been watching Alphard intently all his speech along, his memories taking the lead sometimes in front of his eyes. When he finally stops, he’s breathless and his uncle is too but not for the same reasons. He doesn’t react for once, too busy to process the huge amount of information Regulus has given to him.

“So, that’s what happened?” he finally asks in a whisper.

“Who knows?” answers Regulus cryptically. “It was supposed to come from my imagination…”

“But you do know and he does too.”

“I hope this won’t change your opinion on my brother, Alphard. He cares about you a great deal. He would have probably come forward if you had insisted. He isn’t ashamed of the situation but afraid things would change between you two. And they would. They already have.”

“The only thing that changes is that I know him even better now and I’m glad about it.”

They keep quiet for a while, both thoughtful because despite everything, Regulus is right and things change and still he accepted to disclose the secret, even bits of their intimacy and for a Slytherin, this is quite something. Alphard can see that, can see through him and so this explains his next question:

“Why did you come, Regulus?”

The young Black isn’t surprised with the question. He knew this would come to that eventually. He’s prepared.

“First, because Sirius asked me to and there is nothing I won’t do for him. Second, because I wanted to see how you were. And finally because I needed to discuss some matter with you if I had the opportunity.”

Alphard looks at his nephew, unabashed and unashamed to admit he has a hidden agenda. He’s beginning to like him even more than before.

“And why did you come every night of this week?”

This is disconcerting, Alphard does it on purpose. Regulus was definitely not expecting such an intimate question – because this is – but for the sake of his purpose, he’s willing to answer.

“We can’t sleep without each other,” he almost blurts out.

“Not very Slytherin of you, Regulus, to display your emotions on a platter, even to your lover.”

“I would say otherwise, uncle. This is very Slytherin of me. I take care of my interest, in every way possible.”

“And how will you take care of your interest in the upcoming war?”

“What war?” answers Regulus with a smirk.

“Don’t play smart Slytherin with me, Regulus. I don’t have to remind you I’m one myself.”

“My answer is quite simple: I’ll do anything for Sirius to survive and be happy.”

“Anything?”                                        

“Anything.”

“You’d kill for him?”

“I’d do much worse and I know he would too. Even he can’t deny that part of Slytherin that lies dormant in him. He already casted Unforgivable for me. But you know what Slytherins and Blacks think about Unforgivable, they’re just the beginning of fun…”

Alphard stares at his nephew, both proud and fearful, a bit scared even.

“You’re an odd one, Regulus, you know that…” he thinks out loud.

“I may be odd but I know what I want.”

“And what is it you want exactly?”

Finally, the topic he’s interested in.

“Right now, I want Sirius’ future to be secure. Speaking about the war, Sirius will obviously do something stupid and Mother and Father will disown him in a heartbeat. They’re waiting for this moment, if it’s not already done anyway. And even if he doesn’t do anything yet and so isn’t disowned, he won’t have anything from them when he’ll graduate. Times aren’t going to be easy, I can predict that. This will be difficult to have a job besides being an Auror and I certainly don’t want him to be one. I don’t want him in the front line. And then you come in the picture. I know you’re going to die soon. I feel it in your magic. You try to hide it but I see the inflammation of your magic. How much do you have?”

“Six months max.”

“Who knows?”

“No one.”

“Such a shame, and yet very Slytherin of you. And here you’re wondering to whom you’re gonna leave your money and estate.”

“Always so clever.”

“I know Sirius talked to you about me and Andromeda to encourage your will but don’t listen to him. I still expect to receive all my parents’ legacy and I don’t want to jeopardize that. Then it’ll be more than sufficient for us to live. So if you want my advice…” and in his tone, it’s clear he would give it even without consent. “Let Sirius be your only beneficiary. I know it was your wish anyway but you weren’t one hundred percent sure because of me, because of Sirius’ own wish. You love him like a son. He’s always loved you more than his own father – not so difficult you’d tell me. Even in character, he’s more your son.”

They look at each other intently trying to decipher the other’s mind, to win the battle of looks, but at this game, Regulus will always be the winner. Of course this is Alphard who looks away first, a mute understanding passing between them.

Regulus allows himself to give a smile and as Sirius awakes later on, the smile grows wider. He’s perfectly aware he’s succeeded in his quest.

**B(L)ACK**

“You were badly influenced but this isn’t the case anymore,” keeps up Orion. “And so, Regulus, to make us even prouder, you need to think about that marriage we talked about more than a year ago. For once, Sirius was probably right. You were too young to commit, too young to understand. But surely, you now do. We need an heir, Regulus. Blacks’ lineage can’t be left alone. And so you need to take back that spell that prevents you to be bound to anyone.”

“There was a problem back then which is still the same today,” answers Regulus very carefully.

“I can’t say that I understand your want for a man but if it’s still the case, then so be it. If that’s what you really want, then you can have the Dark Lord himself. We’ll allow it. Everyone says you’ll be quite the couple. After your union, we’ll use a spell to make you able to bear a child. Dark Magic allows us to do anything after all. That’s why we chose it.”

Regulus looks, no, stares at his parents, unable to move or make a sound.

“We let you think about it, Regulus. Think carefully, my son, you could have everything you want.”

Minutes later, Regulus is still looking at the door his parents have left by earlier.

Lots of people say Regulus could have been a seer because he has a gift to see things before they actually happen, but that one he has definitely not seen coming… unfortunately.

…

_17 th February 1979 – Sirius’ Bar_

Sirius has closed the bar thirty minutes ago and the room is already fast cleaned and yet he is still here, refiling his glass with his bottle of Fire Whisky. He keeps some in his storage in case like that, when things are really bad.

One hour later, Sirius has still not moved and this isn’t really a surprise when James Apparates suddenly. He doesn’t even start. He just looks at his friend for one second and then turns back to his drink. James comes closer to him but doesn’t pronounce a word. There is no need. He grabs a glass, then the bottle and begins drinking, still very silent. Sirius has never been good with silence and so this is quite logical he is the first one to open his mouth, as usual. It’s a game James always wins.

“I can’t believe we won’t be together tomorrow,” he says, the topic of their conversation obvious for the both of them. “This wasn’t supposed to be like that.”

“I know,” nods James.

“No you don’t,” exclaims Sirius. “The situation is killing us. Slowly but surely.”

“I see it in your eyes, Sirius. Yes, I know.”

“Maybe you know but you can’t understand. How would you be if you hadn’t seen Lily in six fucking months?”

“I’d be a wreck, just like you are. Maybe I wouldn’t be as brave as you are.”

“Don’t give me that crap. I’m not brave at all. I just don’t have a choice. Nobody gives me a fucking choice.”

“You still agreed.”

“You think he would have listened to me if I had said no. He believes he does that for me so of course he wouldn’t have listened.”

“He really does it for you and you know it deep down.”

“Why did he have to be the fucking hero then?”

“You know why, Sirius. This is hard for me to admit but despite him being a Slytherin, he’s the cleverest of us all. The best Occlumens and Legilimens. He has great skills. He’s a snake and maybe a bit crazy.”

“I can’t say otherwise, obviously.”

“This was supposed to be a joke… Don’t you see how smart he is and needed to be to fool Voldemort himself?”

“Why do you think I chose him? Of course I know he’s smart.”

“I thought it was because he was great in bed.”

Finally, Sirius gives James a tiny smile.

“That too.”

Sirius looks thoughtful for a while, then tears begin to flow on his cheeks.

“I miss him too much.”

“I know, mate,” answers James before taking Sirius in his arms.

…

_17 th February 1979 – Death Eaters’ Headquarters_

“Wait for me in my bedchamber, Regulus,” says the Dark Lord to the young Black.

Regulus nods and then slips away from the meeting to join Voldemort’s quarters. As usual since a few weeks now, Regulus and Voldemort have private meetings. Regulus has become Voldemort’s favorite so easily. Despite his young age, Voldemort trusts him, even more than Severus. The thing is, he has to be careful with Severus. The Potion’s Master is powerful, maybe as powerful as he is. With Regulus, this is different. Voldemort sees his weaknesses, something he can exploit. Something that reminds him of his own past weakness. And that’s why he’s so willing to share with the young Black.

After a talk about Regulus’ progress with his fellow Slytherins, Regulus and Voldemort enjoy a glass of ‘Bloody Brandy’. For a long while, they’re both very quiet and thoughtful. Regulus knows what’s going to be the topic of their next conversation, he just waits for Voldemort to make the first move. He doesn’t have to wait for long, before the Dark Lord asks out of the blue:

“Did you give yourself to your brother?”

“Why do you ask?” asks Regulus carefully.

“I saw flashes earlier…”

“What did you see exactly?”

“What I just said, flashes, mostly,” replies Voldemort smoothly.

“I don’t want to talk about that, you know it.”

“You need closure, Regulus. The sooner, the better. What we do to survive… You don’t have to feel ashamed. But you need to get back on the market.”

“I’m not ready just yet.”

“But I can’t wait to have you. I shouldn’t have to anyway.”

“Is Bellatrix not enough?”

Voldemort chuckles but then stands up. He comes closer to Regulus’ armchair and then sits on the armrest. Looking straight into Regulus’ eyes, he whispers:

“Bellatrix isn’t you.”

Regulus holds his stare, obviously not willing to pursue the conversation but Voldemort has always liked to act the way he wants.

“This will be your birthday in few hours, dear Regulus and I want to give you something special.”

And then Voldemort kisses Regulus plainly on the mouth. If he had been as good as a Legilimens as Regulus, Voldemort would have understood it was definitely not the right thing to do, especially not that day, not so close from the 18th. After all, that date means so much than just his birthday for the boy. And it is the only reason why during the previous meeting, he had thought about Sirius. Of course, he had been a bit careless and Voldemort had seen flashes. But he has a good excuse. Everyone in his position would have had those thoughts…

…

_18 th February 1979 _

_00h00_

The note is brief but sufficient to make Sirius’ blood boils:

_“He kissed me…”_

_01h00_

The answer is as brief, written on the rush and yet the message couldn’t be clearer, couldn’t be the bearer of such a promise.

_“Hogsmeade. 7pm.”_

…

_18 th February 1979 – Regulus’ Apartment_

After minutes spent watching the clock, Sirius finally decides to grab James’ cloak because he just can’t wait anymore. He puts the piece of clothing on before Apparating just in front of his brother’s flat, or at least the apartment provided by Voldemort. If it wasn’t for Regulus’ safety, Sirius wouldn’t like to come here but the situation is far from being perfect and so he just has to get on with it.

The street is very calm when he arrives in the village and he takes benefit of his lead to get his bearings. He watches Regulus’ place for a few minutes, where the lights are all switched off. This isn’t worrying at all: the apartment isn’t supposed to be noticed after all.

At 7pm sharp, Sirius knocks on the door, his heart beating so fast he’s afraid he’s going to die of a heart attack. Immediately, the door opens, a sign that Regulus was waiting with as much apprehension as him. Sirius doesn’t wait to come in, Regulus closing the door behind him very quickly. From an extern spectator, it looks like nothing’s happened at all.

No words are exchanged between the two men, Regulus just leads the way to the farthest room from the entrance, the only room that has no chimney and no access to the outside world.

Once they’re sure to be alone though, Sirius finally removes his cloak and then the world stops for the two brothers. It’s been so long since the last time they’ve seen each other. It’s been too long since the last time they’ve kissed and hold each other. They lock their eyes, their breath completely taken away. Their fingers find each other and the simple contact create tears in their eyes. Their skins are on fire instantly.

Sirius shivers as soon as his hand finds Regulus’ cheek. They haven’t moved yet, they’re too overwhelmed by the instant, by their emotions. Sirius’ fingers find next the neck of his brother and he brings him closer, putting their foreheads together. They both close their eyes and breathe in the air of the other. They stay like that for a while, the time for their hearts to calm down, which is not something easy. If they had wondered before this reunion if their feelings would still be the same after so long apart, they would have their response now.

Sirius is the first one to break their peace, bringing his mouth to Regulus’ temple, making the younger’s breath hitches in his throat. Regulus instantly shuts his eyes tighter. This is too good to be true. He must be dreaming. After all that time, he must be thinking of Sirius’ lips on his skin not actually feeling them. But then, Sirius lowers on his face, eventually touching the corner of his mouth and then he knows that what he’s feeling is real. He knows it because he can hear Sirius whining, groaning and already moaning. They’re not doing anything more than brushing past each other but their adrenaline is already at its highest in their body. Regulus isn’t even moving, he’s too afraid to lose his heart, his senses in Sirius but this is already the case anyway, and when Sirius begins to kiss him on his lips, this is really too late. Once again, they both fall in love with each other. They had missed so much that battle of their mouths, of tongues, of dominance. Something they don’t have to fight for is the amount of pleasure they experience though.

As easily as before, their kiss deepens, their bodies moving even closer from each other, as if it was possible. They both lose their clothes along the way, the need to feel the skin of the other too strong to try to ease it. It has been too long and so this is quite logical they both want to bring each other to orgasm as soon as they can at least for the first time. And of course, that’s exactly what happens. Even the second time doesn’t last long, the reunion between their two bodies, their two hearts, their two souls, their two spirits being too good, too perfect to be appeased so easily.

Despite their young bodies, they have to calm down after a while though, exhausted both physically and emotionally. Then they cuddle and finally begin to speak the first true words of their reunion – besides the moans of ‘Sirius’, ‘Regulus’, ‘harder’, ‘faster’ and ‘fuck’ they’ve exchanged before.

As a well-oiled machine, their conversation starts naturally with the obvious unpleasant topic which is the reason of their meeting.

“I hate him,” whispers Sirius as if he was taking back his previous words. “I hate him for what he did and does to you.”

Then he strokes Regulus’ left forearm, touching willingly the tattoo that bruises his brother’s skin. Even if he doesn’t like it, Sirius isn’t afraid of it. Besides, this is still Regulus’ skin and for that he can’t hate it. Sirius pushes his depravity to the point of kissing the Dark Mark and Regulus shivers, more from the meaning than the feeling.

“I’m gonna kill him, as soon as I get the chance,” Sirius continues.

“You know it would come to that,” says Regulus, looking at his brother intently. “He’s been hitting on me since our first meeting.”

“Isn’t he a fucking pedophile for wanting you?”

“Sirius, I’m 18 now…”

“Yeah, well, he’s still an old geezer compared to you.”

“With good rest though.”

“What?” exclaims Sirius, sitting up in the process.

“I mean, denying his beauty would be foolish of me.”

“Don’t tell me you’re falling for him, Regulus. I couldn’t stand it.”

“How could I, Sirius? Listen to yourself, please. I abhor the man. I have to fake everything when I’m with him. Feeling his mouth on mine, where only yours belong, it was so gross. I wanted to Avada Kedavra him straight away.”

“Did you fake enjoying the kiss then?”

“No, I couldn’t. It was too much and I told him. I even slapped him.”

“And he let you… So he really likes you.”

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m so likeable. I’m the perfect Death Eater, everything he wants me to be. I’m a Black, a pureblood. He thinks I’m as damaged as he is. And I deny his authority just enough for him to love it… for now. So of course, he likes me and wants me in his bed.”

“Don’t joke about it, Regulus. Don’t play with that. I don’t like it, I don’t feel it.”

“But I have to. I have no choice. This is my best chance.”

“And what will happen when you’ll graduate from Hogwarts, when you’ll spend all your fucking time with him?”

“I’ll probably be a murderer by then and you will hate me so I’ll just have to whore my body to him,” replies Reg casually. “Everything I can to make him go away for good.”

With a growl, Sirius pins Regulus to the bed.

“You will never give your body to anyone but me,” he warns, his eyes buried in Reg’s own. “Neither your heart. You belong to me, Regulus. You’re not only my brother anymore. You bound yourself to me. Don’t forget that.”

“Make me,” taunts Regulus.

And so Sirius obliges.

As sun rises, they’ve completely lost the count of times they made love. They haven’t slept at all. They couldn’t do anything else. They had to celebrate that day, their reunion.

It’s 8am when Regulus finally breaks the silence of their heated dance:

“You should probably go,” he says to his brother.

“I don’t want to,” grumbles Sirius, taking him in a fierce grip.

“Neither do I. But I have potions in exactly one hour.”

“Can we at least take a shower together?”

Regulus rolls his eyes even if he wants just that.

-

Thirty minutes later, Regulus is walking all alone in the streets of Hogsmeade. He has to go fast. They have dawdled in the shower, unreasonably, he might say.

He crosses path with Rosmerta in her way to the Three Broomsticks. She looks at him and smiles as she sees the huge hickey he’s wearing on his neck. But then she remembers he’s a Death Eater and so she glares.

Regulus doesn’t pay attention to any of that. His mind is elsewhere, still with Sirius, in their bubble of happiness he’d like to never have to leave. He can’t help but look back on the last thing Sirius has said to him: ‘don’t forget who you belong to, _little king_. You’re more than my brother now. You’re as good as my husband.’

And of course, he’s suddenly carried to a time where things were in a way so much easier… The best day, the most intense day of his young life.

…

**FLASHB(L)ACK**

_18 th February 1978_

Both Sirius and Regulus are wearing the most beautiful, the most expensive robes they have ever worn – they bought it for the occasion. A layperson would describe the robes as black but in fact, not only are they made in the richest fabric, they’re also ornamented with embroideries in different shades of black, dark green – for Regulus – and dark red – for Sirius. They both feel important in these outfits but most of all, they both feel the importance of the ceremony which is about to begin.

They’re not alone in the room of Requirement, as James is with them, his face serious and focused, ready for his important role. He also wears a ceremonial robe, which fits him quite well and yet he could go unnoticed next to Regulus and Sirius at that instant. James was in the room long before the arrival of his friends to prepare the place for the ceremony. The decoration isn’t much but very pure and solemn.

James looks at his friends who’ve stepped out of the invisible cloak, then smiles slightly to them before asking quietly:

“Are you ready?”

They both nod.

“Then take your places.”

He points to two identical spots on the ground. Two pillows with a basin placed on black silk blankets facing each other. Sirius sits on the right and Regulus on the left, as James places himself in the middle, looking at both.

“To begin this ceremony, I’ll ask you to put the cope you’ve brought in the basin in front of you.”

The two boys immediately comply, grabbing their immaculate sparkling white tunics before dropping them off the bowls.

“Take out your wands, cut your left ring-finger and drop some of your blood in the basin then cauterize your wound. Repeat with me the incantation.”

And the three men exclaim: “ _Indoles Animus Vincite_!*”

“Now, each one of you will take the cope and give it to your intending, stating the words. Go on, Regulus.”

And Regulus obliges. He takes the piece of clothing, now magically dry and still perfectly shining. Then he looks at Sirius and without hesitation, says loudly:

“With this cope, I give you my most precious possession. More than a simple gift that we share, you now possess my physical and spiritual wealth. My soul is yours.”

Sirius is trembling as Regulus puts the cope on him and then he does the same, his voice full of emotions. Then, James pronounces the incantation “ _Quod personarum signum appareat_!” and suddenly patterns and writings appear on the clothes, shining with a rich gilding. The words are in Latin and reveal the true character of both boys, sealing the two first steps of the ceremony by joining their souls and their possessions.

That done, James keeps up with the third step.

“Now, join your two right hands and deliver the needed words.”

Instantly, their fingers entwine and they say in one voice, their eyes still buried in each other:

“With this gesture, may our bodies bind to each other as closely as possible. You now own me. My body belongs to you.”

And James responds with the incantation: “ _Quod corporium vinculum appareat_!”

Then a magical tie links their two hands, keeping them together and binding their bodies.

“Take out your wand again, this time with your left hand, then make a slight cut on your right wrist and drop the obtained blood on your left ring-finger. Then again, repeat the words.”

Regulus and Sirius speak up at the same time, their voices following the falling drops of blood:

“With this shed blood, may everyone be the witness of our union. Invisible for the uninitiated and yet visible for the purest hearts, this symbolizes our love in the lively way because nothing, even death can take us apart. I love you in this world and will love you in the other world. You’re my owner and my only family. My blood is yours.”

Again, the incantation is said: “ _Quod sanguinium coniunctio appareat!_ ”

In a fascinating way, their bloods begin to form a ring on their fingers, binding their already so close bloods.

“Now, each one of you will kiss the other after saying your last words.”

Regulus doesn’t hesitate a second before moving his head closer to Sirius. Then, he reverently whispers in his ear: “With this unfathomed pure act, may our spirits be only one” before kissing him sweetly. And Sirius imitates him one second later.

Finally, James puts his hands on both their heads and voices his final line as the officiant he is: “ _Quod aeternum coniugium formet!_ ”

And without waiting another second, knowing the final step has to be done quickly after, he leaves the room, Regulus and Sirius completely oblivious to his departure. Oblivious and yet at the moment the door closes, their bodies move even closer. They kiss until they make love to each other in turn. Each, once, to possess entirely the other’s body, the other’s spirit.

Not so long after, because of the intensity of the ceremony but most of all, because of the spell, they fall asleep in the arms of each other.

The next morning, as they awake, they can’t miss the sparkling of their rings tattooed on their skins: the successful sign of the binding ceremony.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 12: BLACK is the New Witness**

**A bit of explanation about the Latin’s sentences:**

Step 1: _Indoles Animus Vincite_ : Let’s bind their souls and characters.

Step 2: _Quod personarum signum appareat_ : Consequently, may the sign of their persons appear.

Step 3: _Quod corporium vinculum appareat_ : Consequently, may the link of their bodies appear.

Step 4: _Quod sanguinium coniunctio appareat_ : Consequently, may the union of their bloods appear.

Step 5: _Quod aeternum coniugium formet_ : Consequently, may this eternal alliance be formed.


	13. BLACK is the New Witness

**Chapter 12: BLACK is the New Witness**

Regulus is pacing back and forth in the Room of Requirement. He sincerely doesn’t know how he’s supposed to handle that new assignment. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to play that act, even less Sirius. Voldemort can be a real bastard when he wants to be – that is in fact all the time. This time though, he might have gone too far. Not that Regulus is surprised. After all, he’s been after him since the beginning and because he knows something happened between the two brothers, it was obvious that one day or another he was going to want to see one of their meeting – not that they have had lots of this.

Here he is, now, trying to find a plan to allow Sirius and him to meet under the scrutiny of the Dark Lord, without arousing any suspicion. Fortunately, Sirius is a Black too and when it comes to Occlumency – even if he isn’t as gifted as Reg – he knows how to fight. Fighting is one thing but will he be able to trick Voldemort the way Regulus does it on a daily basis: that’s a mystery!

As Regulus takes his quill and parchment, he’s wondering if his next encounter with Sirius will be the last one. It could be and he might not even be able to enjoy it at all… Such a shame.

_“My love,_

_We’ll have another meeting soon but this isn’t going to be good._

_He wants to see us acting around each other. He’ll scrutinize every gesture, every thought so if we’re doing this, we have to do it right…”_

Oddly enough, the next words flow easily for Regulus, instructions he never thought he’d give to his brother. But the dice are cast and in fact when Sirius reads the note, even if at first he isn’t feeling well, he understands this is maybe an excellent idea.

…

Few days later, just the evening after the end of Regulus’ school year, the two brothers are finally able to see each other again. The excuse of the graduation is rightfully just perfect to show Voldemort they haven’t met in a while. The end of this particular term was supposed to be a happy moment for the boys and so when they finally see each other, they can’t really have to fake the emotions that assailed them.

Even if he hadn’t had to act like that, Sirius couldn’t have prevented himself to react the way he does because as soon as Regulus comes in his field of sight, as soon as he can smell the odor of his brother, he has to imagine his lips against his, his skin against his. And if he has to let his mind being invade by dirty thoughts, then so be it.

The instant Sirius takes his brother in his arms, as the sign of a long time reunion, Regulus makes a face. This is an act, Sirius knows it but he can’t help feeling weird. Then he remembers he shouldn’t care and so despite Regulus’ obvious repugnance of their contact, he deepens it, even allowing his hands to go under Reg’s cloak playing with his shirt’s buttons: a desire but not yet admitted.

“It’s so good to see you Reg. God! I’ve hated this year when you were so far away from me, when I couldn’t see you at all.”

Regulus’ jaw is tensed as if he hadn’t been that bothered by their inability to meet before, quite the opposite. Voldemort wants to laugh; the sight is so priceless. No wonder why Reg has difficulties to allow another man in his bed but for the Dark Lord, this meeting is the perfect plan, because in the end, it will definitely give him Regulus.

“You know, I was thinking,” starts Sirius again even if his brother hasn’t answered to him yet. “Since you’re both an adult and graduate, we could finally follow that plan of mine I conceived years ago. You should go live with me. It will be good and … favorable for both of us to be together again.”

“What about Potter?” asks Regulus in a strangled voice, so afraid and uncomfortable to be cornered that way.

“What about him?”

“Isn’t he your roommate? It will create some… difficulties.”

Understanding the innuendo, Sirius’ eyes shine with a renewed desire, so fierce even Voldemort cringes because of the pictures in the Black’s head.

“Luckily he’s going to get married, this week-end in fact. That would allow us to… experiment as much as we want.”

And indeed, Sirius’ mind is now full of filthy experiments he’d like to try with or maybe more on Regulus.

The young Black takes benefit of the new topic to rush in. This is after all their breach.

“Potter is getting married?” he asks as if he didn’t already know. “With Evans I guess.”

“Yes, the bastard managed to make her say yes. Unbelievable. It will be on Sunday, a ceremony with all their friends, all members of the Order of course.”

That gets interesting for sure.

“I’ll be the best man.”

“It was expected,” says Regulus before asking as if it was nothing, “and when will be the ceremony?”

“Well, I’m not really supposed to say. But I know I can trust you. Frankly, I think all these security measures are ridiculous. There will be so many Aurors, Voldemort can try as much as he wants, he won’t be able to beat us. Anyway, it will be around 2pm and it won’t last very long because of the great psycho. You should come.”

Regulus cringes and Sirius acts as if he hadn’t noticed. Instead, he comes closer to Reg but his brother hasn’t finished to ask questions yet.

“And where will it be?”

“Is that an interrogation, Regulus?” asks Sirius with a smile.

A spark of panic passes on Reg’s face and he looks at his brother uneasily.

“You know,” keeps up Sirius with a wider grin. “You have to earn my info. This isn’t for free.”

He laughs as if he was making a great joke but Regulus nods and Sirius comes even closer to him, taking him in his arms, smelling him deeply.

“Fuck, it’s been too long since we’ve been close.”

Sirius takes a step away, then strokes Reg’s cheek. Once again, Regulus tenses but Sirius pays no attention. His thumb comes in contact with his brother’s lips and he tries to push in, first gently.

“Please, Reggie,” he begs.

Regulus looks at him fiercely but doesn’t comply.

“Why do you want to know anyway?”

“If you want me to come, I need to know… Besides, if we’re going to live together, I need to know you trust me. We’ll need to know where we are, all the time.”

“Is that so?” asks Sirius with a smirk.

“Well, it depends on what you want from me.”

Only then does Regulus begin to open his mouth. Sirius slips one finger in it before Regulus closes it again.

“It will be in Merrion Square, if you really want to know. Now be a good boy and open your mouth for me.”

And Regulus complies. He knows this is just an act, still he can’t help but feel angry and disgusted. This seems so natural coming from Sirius’ mouth and he doesn’t like it. This denatures their relationship which makes him want to cry. Even that, Voldemort manages to tarnish. But he still has to play his part and even if he doesn’t like that heartless and selfish Sirius who wants to force on him, the call of his lips remain powerful. Here comes the most difficult part of their encounter, he has to hide his pleasure. He has to force himself not to enjoy Sirius’ assault.

From afar, Voldemort couldn’t be thriller by the reaction of Regulus. He recognizes the boy as he is with him, the boy who tries to deny his authority but who will eventually oblige to his desire. This is something good to know. As the two brothers begin to kiss, Voldemort feels a bit horny; seeing Regulus so weak is something he enjoys very much. He can imagine very vividly having him the way Sirius is now. As for Sirius, he seems to be unable not to act on the pictures he’s got in his head.

“God! I want you, Reg. Now,” he whispers fiercely.

“What you want is me on my knees,” contradicts Regulus.

“Well, if you offer…” Sirius says with a smirk.

“Anybody could walk on us.”

“We could move elsewhere then.”

“No time. I need to see Mother and Father afterward.”

“Just a quickie then. Please, I feel so horny. I haven’t had you in a year.”

“I’m sure you got your hands dirty with others.”

“Others aren’t pretty boy like you, Reggie.”

And Regulus can’t help but feel a surge of jealousy and fear. Jealousy because even if he knows Sirius has been faithful, there is still a risk after so long. And he’s fearful of that risk he might lose him. Sirius must have felt his troubled emotion because he holds him tighter and puts his nose in his neck. From afar, Voldemort must think he’s kissing him but in fact he’s just talking.

“I love you… I love you so much, Regulus. I can’t take it more. You need to find a way to stop our meeting now because being so close to you is too much and I’m afraid I might take you here and now even if he’s watching.”

And to prove his words, Sirius’ hands travel on Reg’s ass, squeezing it passionately. Regulus can’t help but react with a moan he tries to hide in a groan. He bits his lips which makes Sirius’ blood boiled. He could at least put a show on. Sirius pins Regulus to the near wall, ready to take on with the next step. At the same time, Regulus takes out his wand and discreetly casts a spell to the void of the street they are in. Suddenly, they hear footsteps even if they can’t see the person attached to them. Immediately, the two brothers pull apart. Sirius tries to keep Reg’s hand in his own but the boy moves away.

“I’ll see you soon, Sirius,” says Regulus. “I really need to go to Grimmauld Place now.”

“Okay,” replies Sirius with the steadiest voice he can manage.

In fact, there are tears on his cheeks and Regulus has to look away. He can’t handle that now, especially when he knows this was just the beginning of his night. Regulus begins to leave Sirius’ side, walking toward Voldemort. One last look and Sirius is gone.

As soon as Regulus arrives next to the Dark Lord, the man smiles to him, a strange spark in his eyes.

“This was good, Regulus. You play your part well. I’m proud of you. You manage to get all the information requested. Besides, you proved that my other informant who is in their ranks is trustworthy. Take my arm, we’re leaving now.”

And Regulus obliges, except he wasn’t expecting to Apparate directly in Voldemort’s chamber. Neither was he expected to be assaulted by the Lord’s lips. As soon as his tongue makes his way in his mouth, Regulus starts and stops Voldemort. Frankly, he can’t take more, especially when Sirius’ lips have been on him not so long ago.

“I told you I’m not ready,” he warns but also begs at the same time.

“Come on, Regulus, you make me wait on purpose. It’s been a long while since I pursue you with my attention. After what happened today, I’m sure you’re willing. At least you should be. You just want to stay desirable.”

“You want me to suck your cock or spread my legs,” almost yells Regulus. “Fine. But that’s all what you’ll get from me. Since that’s what you want anyway, a whore to worship you.”

Voldemort grabs Regulus by his hair and take his face closer to him.

“I’m your Master, Regulus, of course you should beg for it.”

“I told you the first time I met you, my Lord, I’m a Black and Blacks don’t beg. I’ve never begged for that and I won’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Are you talking about the sick games of my brother, my Lord?”

Regulus makes a disgusted face and Voldemort stays thoughtful.

“He surely wanted to take you right there and then earlier.”

“And you’re no better than him now,” pushes Regulus even if he shouldn’t.

But everyone has underestimated Voldemort’s true affection for Regulus. He’s indeed ready to take a lot from the young man.

“Be sure I’ll have you, Regulus, and you will be willing and begging for me. I can be patient when the task is worth it.”

Then he kisses Regulus once more and this time Reg’s doesn’t dare denying him his mouth.

“Now go,” says Voldemort afterwards. “I need to be alone. You’ll be excused tomorrow for our attack. I don’t want you to screw everything because of your brother.”

Regulus nods and doesn’t hesitate to go away. He knows he shouldn’t go to Sirius’ place now, he knows this is more than careless, completely dangerous but he can’t really help himself and so he Dissaparates.

The first person he sees when he arrives is James who pales instantly before taking him in his arms.

“Merlin, Regulus! What are you doing here? It’s been ages. It feels good but this is dangerous.”

“I know but I need to see Sirius.”

James passes a hand in his head nervously.

“Where is he?”

“In his bedroom… He’s been drinking since he comes back.”

“And you couldn’t stop him?”

“Nobody can when he’s like that.”

“Watch me…” answers Regulus.

As he heads to his brother’s room, he meets Lily in the hallway. The girl is so surprised to see him, she drops the papers she had in his hands. Without taking out his wand, Regulus prevents the papers to fall on the floor. He gives them to Lily, kisses the girl on the cheek and keeps walking. Lily has no time to react.

When Regulus is finally at Sirius’ door, he takes a deep breath to calm down then finally knock.

“Go away, James,” his brother slurs. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

Regulus barely understands the words of his brother seeing he’s completely pissed. He comes into the room despite Sirius’ warning and so falls on the ground under his older brother’s assault. When Sirius’ eyes finally settle on him, Regulus is lying on the floor, Sirius sat on his lower abdomen, his wand on his throat. Sirius’ eyes grow wider. He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“What… What are you doing here?” he stumbles.

“I couldn’t stay away from you… not after what happened,” admits Regulus.

Sirius looks at his brother, full of disbelief.

“Am I hallucinating? Did I drink too much?”

“No, Sirius, I swear to you… I’m really here with you.”

And then Sirius begins to cry. He lowers his wand immediately and Regulus sits up to take him in his arms.

“It was awful,” whispers Sirius. “I’m sorry for what I said to you. I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Regulus comforts him, patting his back.

They begin to kiss not so long after but as soon their tongues’ fight starts, Regulus stops them.

“Not now, please.”

“Why?” asks Sirius with a frown. “Is that because I drank too much.”

Regulus shakes his head before answering in a low whisper:

“He kissed me again…”

Sirius can’t help but growl.

“He told me I’ll come to him eventually, begging… He said he was willing to wait for me.”

“If he tries to touch you, I swear Reg, I couldn’t help myself.”

Regulus bites his lower-lip so hard it begins to bleed. When Sirius prevents him to do more damage, stroking slightly his lips with his thumb, Reg can’t help himself, he just bursts into tears. This isn’t usual for him, far from it in fact. But this is too much. He just understands this is it. From now on, he’s going to be 24/7 with Voldemort and his end is so very close. If it has to come to it, he doesn’t know what he will do. He will probably act Gryffindor, fighting a losing battle against Voldemort. This isn’t like him but he can’t betray Sirius, neither can he betray himself.

“Help me being strong…” he begs Sirius and his brother nods.

“Anything for you… Just tell me what to do.”

“Hold me and tell me you love me. Tell me you will love me forever.”

And of course Sirius complies because they both need it. That night, they don’t have sex. Sometimes, this can be irrelevant, the desire of your heart and mind being much stronger than your body’s. This doesn’t mind this is less intense, in fact the opposite.

As they wake up, Sirius and Regulus feel so much better. And as their morning keeps going, the feeling increases just because they do normal stuff together, what they should be doing all the time. First, they take their breakfast. They talk and laugh and even socialize with James, Lily and Remus. This feels good, so good… Especially because it has been too long. Along the beginning of the day, they prepare everything that’s needed for the wedding, which brings back memories to the boys. They even help to put some wards. Since they have the list of guests, they decide to use a special spell they know of, a spell only used by Blacks. Nothing to disturb that perfect day. Of course, this is some kind of Dark Magic but for both this isn’t their first try. Even Sirius has to admit this is great to use that part of his magic, to feel so powerful.

Their hands link at the wedding venue, Regulus under the invisibility cloak, they recite the incantations of the Black wards, allowing only their friends to come in. These wards are unbreakable quite simply because only a true Black can remove them with a blood sacrifice. James and Lily thank them warmly for the attention. Even if Voldemort does have Blacks in his ranks, they are not truly Black anymore and even Orion, the purest, would have difficulties if he tried because Sirius and Regulus’ magic connected are much more powerful. They know they will be safe for a bit, until Voldemort gets the idea to seek for Regulus but at that time, the wedding will be over.

And of course, that’s exactly what happens. Still hidden under James’ cloak, Regulus manages to assist at the entire ceremony, his eyes on his brother, his lover, his partner. Sirius is so handsome in his ceremonial cloak, so perfect in his witness role, so joyful to do that for James knowing Regulus is watching. This is exactly what they both needed after such awful months. They just don’t want that day to end. At 2pm exactly, as James and Lily walk through the alley, the first assaults of Voldemort and his Death Eaters happen but as expected, the wards hold on easily.

One hour later, the wards are finally decipher by Voldemort. Regulus wears a wide smirk: the man isn’t even as clever as he claims to be. He’s just the most ruthless creature on earth, this is nothing to be proud of.

The ceremony already done, all the guests come back home. Sirius and Regulus are the last one to go, with their departure, the wards stop, giving access to the Death Eaters… Of course, there is nothing left behind.

So happy to be together, Reg and Sirius don’t wait once they reach Regulus’ apartment in Hogsmeade. They had decided beforehand they will come here because Reg needs to be contactable, especially since Voldemort will probably ask for him. They know it’s dangerous to meet there again but after that ceremony full of emotions, they need to be close again, in a more physical way. So eager to be reunited, they both forget to close the main chimney of the apartment, the others being already blocked off when the place is empty.

Sirius and Regulus land in the living room, where they don’t hesitate to begin to kiss and undress. Quickly, the living loses its neat appearance, both Reg and Sirius being thrown on every wall, every surface they can reach. When the need to have a bed become more urgent, they move the party to their bedroom – at least the one they use for their last time.

They’re already naked, already sweaty, already so madly in love and utterly excited, Sirius don’t even have the time to penetrate Regulus to come. But they don’t really care, because as for their last time, they know the night is young. They feel they could do that forever. And so they even take their time. Sirius prevents Regulus to follow him into pleasurable completion. He drops to his knees and Regulus has to close his eyes if he doesn’t want to come despite the ring of Sirius’ fingers at the base of his cock.

“In my mouth,” orders Sirius before licking for the first time the object of his desire.

Regulus is already moan and at the second Sirius releases his grip, he comes in three long spurts, Sirius humming all the way. Sirius’ lips are fast on him again and their kiss grow intense after such an intimate act. They’re both already hard only few minutes later and this time, Sirius counts on having Reg all the way in. As for his first kiss ever with Regulus, Sirius knows he will never have too much of his brother. But that night, he really want to try to be replete. And Reg seems to be in the exact same state of mind.

-

Few hours later, after a visit from Voldemort himself, Orion is worried for his son. Even if the Dark Lord was the one to tell Regulus not to come with them, you never know when the wrath of the Master can fall upon you. This is only to inform him that that evening, Orion decides to go and see his son. Voldemort isn’t looking for Regulus per se. If he was, he would only have to call him thanks to the Dark Mark, but still Orion has understood he’d like to see the young Black, the sooner, the better.

Thanks to their blood signature, finding Regulus isn’t difficult. The boy is in Hogsmeade, at his apartment, doing Salazar knows what.

When he comes into the flat, Orion notices the careless attitude of his son which isn’t very usual: the fireplace isn’t even properly closed. But this isn’t Orion’s last surprise because when he steps and lights on the living room, he immediately sees clothes on the floor. Not only clothes, the room seems to have been hit by a storm. Orion frowns, understanding nothing of the situation. Then, he notices there are two sets of male clothing on the floor.

Instantly, it clicks in Orion’s mind and the man wants to know. He wants to know who that mysterious boy is because in a second he understands Regulus has never given up on him. Silently, he follows the trail of clothes and then the slow whispers to the bedroom. He opens the door discreetly and the smell of sex assaults his nostrils and makes him almost dizzy but then what he sees is so much worse.

Sirius and Regulus are lying in bed, naked, Regulus’ head on Sirius’ stomach. His eldest son is stroking Reg’s hair and he has two fingers of Regulus in his mouth, sucking and kissing them from time to time. They’re peacefully talking.

Orion’s eyes grow wide and he doesn’t dare moving, too shock to know what to do. But he must have made a noise, letting out a gasp or something because suddenly Reg’s head turns to him and in only one second, he’s on him, his wand at his throat, fully dressed again. Sirius seems as stunned as Orion, who’s now on his knees. His eldest son looks at Regulus with astonishment but also pride. Orion almost wants to throw up. He doesn’t get the chance to turn his head because Regulus does it for him, protecting Sirius’ nudity in the process.

“What are you doing here?” he asks his father with a voice Orion barely recognizes.

This isn’t a man you play with, Orion understands and yet he can’t help but reply:

“He is the one you chose?”

They must have Gryffindor’s blood in their lineage, it has to.

“He’s been the one I chose a long time ago, the reason why I couldn’t get married,” answers Regulus with a steady voice, absolutely not ashamed of their topic of discussion.

A topic he was expected for a long time. A topic he has almost prepared. This is the only thing he’s ready to fight for, whoever his adversary can be.

“You damn…” begins Orion with poison in his tone.

“Be careful with your next words, father. Do I have to remind you that your wife is also your cousin? It was a bit expected that we’d fall into Black’s quirk, wasn’t it? You know what… Don’t answer. I don’t really care about your opinion. You’re gonna take the Black Vow now.”

Orion looks at his son, almost scared.

“I won’t,” he whispers.

“I don’t give you the choice. Besides, I’m sure you’ll change your mind once I’ll crucio you. Or maybe, I’ll just impero you, what do you think?”

His only chance is to win some time.

“How could you do that, Regulus? To your family?”

“He is my family. He has always been my only family. I love him.”

“But he is a Blood traitor, this is sick.”

“Shut your mouth, Orion, if you don’t want me to become here and now a murderer. I won’t let you judge me, judge us. You can’t understand what love is. How could you? You’ve never experienced it.”

“Think about what people could say about you.”

“What do you think? That I care. Do you really believe I didn’t ask those questions to myself at first? You taught me to seek for the best and that’s what I did, what I do. And this isn’t your words that could make me change my mind. Nothing could. This has been settled a long time ago. I’ve made my decision years ago. He will be my partner forever.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Look at my finger then.”

Orion shakes his head, still unable to believe the physical evidence.

“This can’t be.”

“Why do you think I couldn’t be married with anyone? Only the strongest of spell could prevent that. Only another union would.”

“You’re not my son anymore. I will erase you from our family tree.”

“I don’t think so, _father_ ,” answers Regulus emphasizing on the last word. “You’ll take the Vow, now.”

“You won’t be able to do it,” begins Orion but he has no time to finish his sentence, Regulus is already speaking the words.

Regulus is well powerful enough to do it. He might even be able to do it without his wand, which is saying something. After only the first words, Orion begins immediately to writhe because of the pain. The Black Vow works in the same way than the Unbreakable Vow, except only Blacks can make them. And because Blacks are at the origin of that spell, this is something as powerful as painful.

Seeing he doesn’t want anything to be left to chance, or any loophole to be found by his father, being the careful man he is, Regulus looks over every dark angle possible and so the ceremony lasts much longer than usual. Orion is in obvious pain but Regulus doesn’t react. He doesn’t care. Despite the sheet now covering him, Sirius is still naked and he’s in awe with his brother’s power. Not only in awe, is he also aroused by his magic. Not that he’s going to say anything now, Orion would have reasons to call him a freak otherwise. But he can feel that the ceremony is coming to an end and so he can’t wait to have Regulus to himself again.

As if his brother had heard him, Regulus puts an end to Orion’s torment and unceremoniously puts his father back on his feet.

“Now go away!” he orders.

Orion doesn’t wait a millisecond to comply.

He is gone for only another second that Regulus turns to Sirius and suddenly his behavior completely changes. He seems like a 5 years old Regulus again, a child forced to act as an adult. He certainly feels ashamed of himself, ashamed to have been witnessed by Sirius in this position. But Sirius doesn’t care and he wants him to know that.

Regulus has no time to stress about his actions or Sirius’ reaction because in a flash he’s stark naked again and Sirius is on him.

“Take me. Now,” he begs.

Regulus couldn’t be more surprised and yet he immediately obeys to Sirius’ desire. One look to Sirius’ body and he’s as turned on as if they hadn’t been interrupted by their father. This is what’s good with Slytherins, or maybe with Blacks – since Sirius seems to be in the same state of mind – they can change the subject in a heartbeat. They can kill their enemy and fuck their lover the next minute without being disturbed, as if it wasn’t a big deal, as if it was completely normal. The past is forgotten. They focus on the present, on their pleasure.

And Sirius is definitely focusing on his pleasure.

“Fuck, it’s been a while,” he moans as Regulus enters him.

“You feel so good,” replies Reg before kissing Sirius intensely.

“You were perfect with Orion. I love you so much for what you did.”

Worse, Blacks can talk about what they’ve done before and fuck at the same time without being disturbed. Or maybe, this is a brothers’ thing. After all, they do understand each other the best.

“I love you too,” answers Regulus by the way.

And then their dance is on, their father completely forgotten. This time and not for long…

-

The next morning, Regulus and Sirius are still cuddled in bed, oblivious to the outside world when the owl of Walburga interrupts their morning carrying an obviously urgent note of their mother.

The parchment is completely wet and Reg wonders why they aren’t hearing the fall of the rain. But then he sees the words of his mother and he understands this has nothing to do with dark weather.

_“Regulus, Orion is dead. Suicide. Come back as soon as you get this letter. I need you.”_

Strange the way something that should affect you, doesn’t. Regulus looks at Sirius, undisturbed. He gives him the note, then watches Sirius’ succession of reactions.

“I guess seeing his sons in love was too much for him to handle,” are his first words.

He kisses then Regulus full on the lips.

“How do you feel?” he asks after a while.

“Okay, I guess. What I’ve done needed to be done. I won’t blame myself for his selfish gesture.”

“Good, because you shouldn’t. This is awful what I’m going to say but I feel glad, that makes fewer problems in our life.”

“I agree, but still he has ruined our day.”

“Either way, we knew we couldn’t stay that way for a longest time. This was already dangerous to come back together last night, staying here is now completely suicidal, no pun intended.”

Regulus smirks then comes closer to his brother, kissing him first, then whispering in his ear:

“Make love to me one last time, please… I’m gonna need it if I want to tolerate the day and the next few weeks. We don’t even know when we’ll see each other again…”

“Then I got to be good if I want you to remember.”

For now they’re joking but in a few hours, they will only be sadness, tears and regrets.

…

_1 st January 1980_

Regulus is looking at Voldemort for maybe thirty minutes now. Thirty minutes of a surprising visit and yet not that surprising at all. Six months that he’s managed to find a way to stay far from the leader of the Death Eaters. Six months since he lives with his mother again. Six months since he’s been the probable cause of Orion’s suicide. Six months since he hasn’t seen Sirius… and even if they write to each other a bit more than before, this isn’t better at all. Because being with Walburga 24/7 isn’t something he’d advice to his enemy. And yet, she is his alibi. Maybe following Voldemort wouldn’t be that bad after all… Except he’d have to whore his body and that, he still can’t agree with. But maybe wouldn’t he have the choice. After all, Voldemort is here in front of him. He had given him times to get over his father’s death. But he’s here, now, coming from him. And he’s doing his best to convince him. How could he say no?

“It’s been six months, Regulus. Surely, your mother can do without you now,” insists Voldemort once more.

“I do my best, my Lord. I haven’t missed any meeting nor any mission you assigned to me, even the worst.”

And here he’s talking about his elf, Kreacher and the awful things he’s asked from him.

“I know, Regulus. That’s why I need you full time. You’re precious. Precious to me, personally. Sure your mother can understand that.”

Regulus looks at his Lord intently, thoughtful at the same. What can he say to the man? Certainly not the truth, that Orion’s suicide and Walburga’s breakdown have been a good excuse to stay away from him. Unfortunately, his time freed of Voldemort’s threat seems to be over. Before he gets the chance to answer though, a private message from Severus comes to the Dark Lord in the form of Snape’s Patronus.

Voldemort looks at the snake, listening carefully to the Parseltongue words. Suddenly, his features change. He seems worried which is not a facial expression you see frequently on the Dark Lord’s face.

“Something happened last night. I need you now, Regulus. I need to know you trust me completely. You need to choose now what you want, who is the most important to you. Come and stay with me, please?” he says to the young Black in a gentle tone he only uses with him.

Regulus weights the pros and cons. Of course, he could say to the Lord that his mother still needs him, that he can’t leave her alone. But despite the obvious lie, it would mean the end of his mission, it would mean the end of everything. And besides, Regulus wants to know what’s going on. He can almost feel on his tongue the taste of his success, of the finale explanation. But why does he feel like betraying Sirius doing so?

As he answers to Voldemort that he chooses him because it was him since the beginning, he certainly feels like it. Is he really betraying his brother though? And even if he is, why has he the feeling that this might be worth it?

As Voldemort smiles then kisses him on the lips, Regulus certainly doesn’t see what’s worth the trouble. But luckily, only few minutes later, as he’ll become one of the three witnesses of the most important prophecy of the world, everything will finally make sense and he will see the end of his ordeal.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 13: BLACK is the New Prophecy**


	14. BLACK is the New Prophecy

**Chapter 13: BLACK is the New Prophecy**

_1 st January 1980_

Voldemort Dissaparates Regulus and him directly in his headquarters where Severus Snape is pacing back and forth. As soon as they arrive, Severus stops in his tracks and bows to his Master.

“What is it, Severus? What did you hear exactly between Dumbledore and that seer?” asks Voldemort immediately.

“Allow me to show you from my mind, my Lord.”

And suddenly, the two men are sharing Severus’ thoughts. Regulus is looking at them, thoughtful. He focuses on Voldemort from whom he’s able to see flashes of his friend’s memory. So, there is a prophecy. That gets interesting. Especially because Voldemort seems not only worried now but most of all scared. Priceless to see, except Regulus is not a fool. He isn’t going to count his chickens before they’ve hatched.

As soon as Voldemort is back from Severus’ mind, he barely thanks the man before sending him away. Then Regulus and Voldemort are all alone. The young Black doesn’t have to wait to be inform of the reason of the Dark Lord’s foul mood, because the man speaks, almost shaking:

“This is bad, Regulus. Really bad. Hear for yourself.”

And finally Regulus hears for the first time, something that’s going to change his life forever.

**“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…”**

“My Lord,” says Regulus to his troubled Master. “This doesn’t mean anything. From what I heard, Sybil Trelawney is barely a seer.”

“You of all people, Regulus, should know a prophecy is always important and has to be listened to. After all, you’re used to make predictions yourself.”

“Not really,” answers the young Black even if he thinks, ‘And that’s why I know you can’t do anything against a prophecy because if something is supposed to happen, predicted and destined for, then it will happen anyway.’

“Don’t you believe it?” wants to know Voldemort, intrigued.

“I don’t know. I need to do some researches about it to be sure. But don’t rush into things without knowing a thing.”

“We don’t have a lot of information for now. That’s why I needed you, Regulus, from the beginning. I knew you’ll become even handier than you already are. You’re a clever boy, Regulus. Probably even cleverer than myself and so I want you on this. I don’t want you to do my dirty work. I got other for that. This isn’t worth your talent. I need you to trust me entirely. I need to be sure I can trust you. I need to be sure you’ll devote all your energy to that task. Helping me figuring out the meaning of that prophecy is going to be the most important work of this war, especially because Dumbledore is going to try to decipher the prophecy at the same time in order to beat me.  And you’ll be the one fighting his intelligence directly.”

Then Voldemort stops before saying in a barely audible whisper: “meanwhile, I’ll make sure I’m even more indestructible than I am now.”

But Regulus hears the words and it doesn’t fall on deaf ears.

Voldemort’s eyes are once again on him. He knows he has to show his support to the man. He knows he has to say something comforting, especially when Voldemort seems so human, so shaken by the words he’s heard. If he isn’t careful with the man, that night could be the night Voldemort forces on him, he seems after all so needy.

“I’ll do anything I can for you, my Lord,” answers Reg to calm him down.

“I’m glad you said that because I really want and need you tonight, Regulus. Then I’ll know you’ve always been more than worth my attention. I might even bound myself to you forever…”

‘For fuck’s sake, who gives him that idea?’

“…Once I’ll be sure I’m eternal, Regulus and then I’ll share my knowledge with you,” Voldemort keeps going.

‘It will be your doom, my fucking Lord, your doom… Not that I need you to understand anyway. You’ve made a huge mistake when you asked me to borrow Kreacher,’ Regulus thinks and yet nothing shows on his features.

“So, Regulus, are you ready to finally give yourself to me?” asks Voldemort.

Regulus stares at Voldemort, aware he has to resolve to the worse. He doesn’t know how to react. How is that even possible that a Dark Lord who’s supposed to be so evil has fallen for him?

Luckily for Regulus, a knock on the door interrupts their stare and Voldemort instantly takes back his Dark Lord mask.

“It must be the last piece of information I was waiting for,” he informs Regulus “Wait for me in my room, darling, will you?”

Regulus stands immediately and then walks through the door. He looks discreetly at Voldemort’s visitor and he has to hide his surprise to see Peter Pettigrew, one of his brother’s friends. Regulus doesn’t react, he keeps walking, just glad to have another info to give Sirius: so Pettigrew was the traitor all along.

As Regulus arrives in Voldemort’s chamber, he’s reminded of what he’s supposed to do and just like that he resolves himself to the worse again… Unless he might have a solution. There are sacrifices he isn’t willing to make, even for the sake of his mission. And so the worse won’t involve him and Voldemort fucking. He knows he shouldn’t take that risk and do what he’s about to do but he can’t just spread his legs for the sake of the humanity. His body is owned by only one person. And this person is none other than Sirius Black himself.

Finally confident with his plan, Regulus serves two glasses of ‘Bloody Brandy’, Voldemort’s favorite drink then writes a quick note he puts on the bottle:

_‘I’m getting ready for you my Lord. Wait for me.’_

Then he’s gone. He Disillusions himself before going outside the room he has just left not ten minutes ago. Here he waits for Voldemort to come out. Immediately after, he comes inside and Imperios a shaken Pettigrew. Frankly, this is so easy to do, it’s like Peter was begging for it. Regulus knows he had to be quick and luckily he always has on him a gear of potions – this has always been one of his favorite class after all. Regulus takes out his vial of Polyjuice Potion then drops one of his hair in it and gives it to Peter. The man obliges, of course. His mind is so weak it’s a wonder why he’s been placed in Gryffindor in the first place. You couldn’t be more Hufflepuff than him.

That done, Regulus puts a glamour on Peter’s foggy eyes and on his wand too, just to be sure Voldemort will be completely fooled. In a dark corner of his head, he knows this is a bad thing to do but if he had another solution, he would probably take it. Besides, Peter is just a traitor.

The order he gives to Peter is pretty simple: he has to act the way he would, except he will have to bend – literally – to the Dark Lord’s every wish. Peter looks at him and nods, a puppet in his hands. Regulus almost wants to puke. And the worse is that he’s going to observe the whole scene. After all, from afar, he’ll be able to give him instruction. Maybe this is going to be worse than killing someone.

And indeed it is, but not for the reason Regulus was expecting. Watching the two men having sex doesn’t bring any sorry feelings for Peter, which should have. No, Regulus is just a disgusted spectator. He definitely doesn’t enjoy the sight and he has to replay in his mind the complete list of ingredients he’ll have to buy to make a Polyjuice Potion, just not to throw up.

Finally their business is done and the two men collapse on the mattress. Regulus knows this is then the beginning of the real game. He doesn’t hesitate to stun Voldemort from behind. How easy it would be to kill him now… Easy and yet ineffective. Regulus lets go of his sinister ideas and focuses on his task. He changes Peter’s memories then puts him to sleep and then does the same to Voldemort, which is much more delicate. He has to be careful, so really careful, because the Dark Lord would see immediately a sloppy and messy work. That is why he needed Pettigrew to really fuck him, he needed a support or Voldemort would have seen the fraud.

It takes Regulus two whole hours to do it properly and he’s completely exhausted afterwards.

His mission almost done, he empties the bottle of Brandy he had left before and even puts Peter’s fingerprints and mouth print on a glass.

A last glance at the room, his crime scene and Regulus thinks he’s got everything well done and under control. He’s ready to make his leave. Luckily, he’s now got a room in Voldemort’s manor because his head is barely on his pillow he’s already asleep.

The next morning, he awakes first before going in the Lord’s room. He makes a lot of noises on purpose, which wake Voldemort up. Regulus looks at his Master with disgust and shock, almost hurt and Voldemort obviously doesn’t understand what has happened. He looks at Regulus, then at Peter, at his own body, still completely naked. He sees the empty bottle and so decides to check out his memory and even Peter’s own. The whole thing awakes Peter but Voldemort doesn’t care. The traitor blushes as he sees his body. He jumps when Voldemort tells him to go away, then makes a hurt face as soon as he stands. Regulus almost wants to smirk, ‘yes, Peter, this is what it does to have Voldemort’s dick in your ass… not so good to be a traitor now, is it?’ Except he remembers he’s at the origin of Peter’s pain and that helps him to keep his composure.

Peter is long gone when Voldemort finally looks at Regulus again. He’s wearing a sorry look as Regulus gives him clothes for the day, at least to be presentable for now.

“I thought it was you. I was sure it was you,” explains Voldemort and if Regulus wasn’t the man he is maybe he could have felt sorry for him, but this is definitely not the case.

If he could, he’d rub it in… But the thing is, he can and so he says:

“Well, if that’s the way you see me, you surely no better than him.”

And the ‘him’ is so obvious, even for Voldemort, it hits the Dark Lord pretty badly. Regulus almost expects to receive an apology but it wouldn’t be Voldemort if he did and so he just allows Reg to go away. Regulus nods, averting his Master he’ll go to his mother and then maybe at his apartment in Hogsmeade and then he’s gone.

Once he’s outside Voldemort’s headquarters, he allows a smile to spread on his face. He knows he’s won himself a break from Voldemort, at least sexually. After that, the Dark Lord is going to let him be for a while, for the simple reason that he actually likes him, actually cares for him… And this is probably his biggest mistake. He could have fallen for anybody and it would have been okay. But this is Regulus, a man who not only have the strongest of purpose to want his fall, but also the means.

-

Sirius is having a rush of orders at his bar when the note arrives. His customers are assaulting him when he sees the owl of Regulus passing through the invisibility field to finally dive into the backroom, his office. Sirius has to refrain himself not to leave his post immediately. With an unusual patience, he serves each one of the customers before passing the baton to his coworkers. Then, he locks himself in his office and doesn’t wait to open his brother’s letter.

_“Tonight at your bar. I’ll be the cute blonde. Ask James to be there. Lily and Remus too but nobody else.”_

The words make him smile so widely he must be looking like a fool. His heart is beating so fast he might have a heart attack. Sirius is happy for the first time in so many months. Once he informs his employees he has to leave for a while, he rushes to James’ place to brief his friends.

Two hours later, they are all back at Sirius’ bar. Despite his efforts to act as the good boss he is, Sirius has difficulties not to stare at the entrance door. Regulus didn’t give him a precise hour and so as the evening keeps going on, every moves towards the entrance make his eyes raise and his heart jump.

Around 10pm, that is to say much later than expected by Sirius, a young blond man absolutely delicious arrives and Sirius immediately recognizes his brother despite the different features. The curls of the hair, the cheekbones, the color of the eyes, the delicate silhouette, and the stature as masculine as feminine: all of that belong to Regulus. Sirius is staring helplessly at him. His conversation with his friends is forgotten. Their question, forgotten. Sirius has to bite his lips not to jump on Regulus immediately, after he’d turn back, of course. Regulus nods to him and points at his office. Sirius agrees instantly, he wishes they could lock themselves in that room forever. Unfortunately, it’s not really time to celebrate and Regulus reminds him that by pointing out his friends. Sirius rolls his eyes, even more when James nudges him, advising him not to stare like that at someone who’s not his brother.

“That’s him,” he whispers as an answer. “Give us a minute then knock at the door.”

He stands up next and leads the way to his office. As usual so discreet, Regulus goes unnoticed in the crowd and it would need a real observant to see him slipping behind Sirius. But this is his role as a Death Eaters. His role as a spy.

Unlike their previous reunions after a long separation, Sirius and Regulus don’t take their time to get reaccustomed to each other. The door barely closed, Regulus is already himself again, Sirius kissing him with passion and despair. For once useful, the desk is used as a surface to sit Regulus on and the young man spread immediately his legs to take Sirius as closer as he can. The contact of their skins is already at its best even if they both know they can’t go too far for now. And indeed, when the door opens to let past James leading the way, they have the sensation to be together for only few seconds.

“I asked you to knock,” warns Sirius, giving up Reg’s mouth with regret. “And I told you to give us a minute.”

“It’s been already five minutes, Sirius and so I told to myself that if we didn’t stop you now, we may as well wait for tomorrow morning. And I think I understood Regulus said it was urgent.”

“Indeed it is,” answers the concerned boy who finally agrees to let go of Sirius.

The brothers aren’t ashamed at all to be seen like that by their friends. They’re now used to, even if it’s been a while they haven’t seen them interact with each other. Since he doesn’t see his brother that often, Sirius isn’t going to embarrass himself with subterfuge. He takes Reg’s hand as the boy easily gets back his composure. Even if he'd much prefer be with Sirius only, Regulus doesn't really have a choice and they've got some work to do.

They all sit in the couch and on the chairs of Sirius' office, Regulus really close from his brother, their hands entwined. Reg collects his thoughts, looking around at everyone. He relies on the element of surprise for a while before smirking like the true Slytherin he is. Then, he buries his eyes in Sirius' own and exclaims:

"I got him. I got Voldemort. I've all the needed info. I know what he's planning and I know how to take him down. Or at least I will in a few weeks. But before explaining more, I need you all to swear secrecy and take the oath. Only Dumbledore can learn about what I'm going to say to you. You have a traitor in your ranks, one I'm sure about but I can't be sure of anyone else except the four of you."

"Who is the traitor?" Asks James, his fists tightened on his knees.

"I'm sorry to break the news like that but it's Pettigrew," answers Regulus.

"Peter!" Gasps Remus. "How can you be so sure?"

Regulus looks uneasily at Sirius and bites his lower lip.

"Tell us," Sirius encourages him. “They need to know to believe you.”

"It's not going to be pretty..." Whispers Regulus.

"Whatever you've done to learn that info, _little king_ , that won't change anything for me."

"You don't know that... But I don’t want to hide anything from you, nor lie to you. I’ve never done such a thing. I’m not going to start now."

And so Regulus explains to the four friends the story of the previous night. And indeed, this isn’t really pretty. Regulus can tell James, Remus and Lily are shocked about his behavior, even if he tried not to give too much details. Sirius’ reaction is priceless though.

“Well, he got what he deserved,” he says, looking at Reg with a smile.

“Sirius!” exclaims Remus. “No one deserved to be raped.”

“What would you have preferred then? That Regulus did it for real? I’m sorry but I’m glad he did what he did. I’m glad he stayed faithful to me. And just in case you haven’t noticed, he managed to change Voldemort’s memory, taking from him info.”

“Precisely. Why didn’t you do it at first, before anything else happened, Regulus?”

“Because it was already difficult, I couldn’t do better.”

“Is there anyone else who’s got a problem with what he did?” asks Sirius a bit angry now. “If there is, I’d be happy to change your memory now and then you’d be able to forget everything that happened.”

His three friends shake their head in denial and so Regulus keeps talking, his eyes focus only on Sirius. He talks about the prophecy, about Kreacher, about the fact that Voldemort himself ignores he’s still alive, about Voldemort’s maneuver to stay immortal and so on. Of course, all his friends remain silent, completely shocked.

“I’ll be the one taking care of the prophecy so it’s going to help us a great deal. I’ll be able to hide things from Voldemort and in the meantime I’ll work on the Horcruxes. I’ll keep corresponding with you all thanks to Sirius but we need to be careful, even more than we were. All the researches you can make will help me but you need to be very discreet. If anyone learns we’re looking into dark magic and artefacts, it could be the end of everything. Do we all agree?”

His audience nods.

“Right. That’s perfect then.”

Still upset by the news, Remus, James and Lily don’t react and don’t even understand the sudden need of Regulus and Sirius to be alone. Now that his delivery has been done, there is nothing more Reg can do with his friends but he’d like to enjoy his opportunity to spend some time with his brother.

Sirius manages to catch James’ eyes and those two talk silently. One minute later, James clears his throat before telling his wife and his wolfy friend he’d like to have a drink. Finally, they take the hint and they all stand up at the same time.

“We’ll secure the place,” he whispers to Sirius as they leave.

Once it’s done, Sirius doesn’t wait a minute to take Reg on his laps. Then he strokes Regulus’ cheeks as he particularly likes to do it.

“You know, I meant what I said earlier. I’m not mad at you for what you did. If I have to be frank, there is even a part of my dark brain which is happy that it happened to Pettigrew but don’t tell the other. They’ll misunderstand me.”

“I don’t know why I was worried about your reaction. I should have remembered you basically thanked me for the death of our father. Your reaction was almost expected.”

“Of course it was. We understand each other completely, Reg. We’re meant to be. You can’t even imagine how much I’m proud of you for what you did. I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you.”

“Don’t say that like I was some great guy.”

“But you are. You’re more than that, even. You’re a hero.”

Regulus rolls his eyes, even if he can’t help the blush to spread on his cheeks.

“My hero,” whispers Sirius.

They bury their eyes in each other and then they’re kissing. As the kiss intensifies, their hands travel on each other’s body, both perfectly aware they don’t have to lose anytime. That is why Sirius keeps their conversation on.

“This is going to be so dangerous,” he says as he sloppily kisses and bites at Reg’s neck.

“Hmm,” mumbles Regulus who tries his best to keep on the talking.

“I can’t believe he let you do that, take care of the prophecy. I mean, this is an important job. Why doesn’t he do it himself?”

Regulus is already freed of his shirt and his trouser is half undone.

“He trusts me,” he answers, his hands in Sirius’ hair, encouraging him to pursue his kisses. “He will never believe that anyone and especially I have the power to double-cross him.”

“And yet he says he loves you…”

Sirius’ hands slips under Reg’s trouser, stroking his thighs.

“He likes what he believes I am. He likes imagining me weak, pliant under his assault,” answers Regulus as he pushes back Sirius’ against the couch, his brother now completely naked. “The more I struggle but finally give in, the more he feels powerful. That’s what he does with everyone but with me, this is more sexual than anything.”

“I’d like to see his face when he’ll understand you’ve been a spy all along,” says Sirius, his fingers teasing Reg’s cock.

“And so am I,” moans Regulus with obvious pleasure. “Because of him and my mission, I don’t even know, considering we manage to get through it, if I’ll ever be able to act normally again, let go and feel safe.”

“Aren’t you letting go right now?” asks Sirius, his eyes full of lust. “Aren’t you feeling safe?”

“This isn’t the same, I’m with you,” answers Regulus, stopping his motion before kissing his brother deeply on the mouth.

“Luckily I don’t want you with anyone else,” fiercely whispers Sirius in his ear.

For few minutes, they completely forget their talking as they’re too buried in the pleasure of their bodies’ friction. The sensation is heaven but after a while they manage to find back their words.

“Do you really know what you’re dealing with when it comes to Horcruxes? I, myself, don’t know a lot about that but what I know is that it’s really dark magic and I much prefer not to see you near something like that.”

“Well, I already have, Sirius. I didn’t explain to you what happened exactly to Kreacher. Voldemort needed him for an experiment but he almost killed him in the process. Luckily, Kreacher came back to me because I told him to. He was such in a bad shape, it was awful but I managed to cure him. And then he told me everything that happened in the cave. It was expected for Voldemort to try something that stupid to stay alive. I hope he made only one Horcrux, but I can’t be sure for now. I’ll need to do some research in his office or in his mind…”

All along his brother’s speech, Sirius keeps caressing him but suddenly he stops, his forefinger just at Reg’s entrance:

“Be careful, please.”

“I’ll be but I’m not going to back-pedal when I’m so close of what I want, Sirius.”

And on these words, Regulus impales himself on Sirius’ finger. Then, their discussion is definitely over.

-

One hour later, Regulus is back to his blonde self. Sirius and he are fully dressed again but when Regulus is perfectly neat, Sirius is completely disheveled. He absolutely don’t care about what people might think. As for his friends, they perfectly know what they were doing. And so when they get out of his office, the faces of their friends immediately turn to them and they all blush in different shades of red. Sirius almost wants to laugh: they look like bloody teenagers.

When Regulus pays him goodbye though, he doesn’t want to laugh anymore. He follows his brother outside and they hide in a dark corner. Sirius takes Reg in his arm and kisses him fully on the lips despite his unusual features.

“Is that me or you’d like to play role in the future?” asks Regulus to lighten the mood.

“Definitely not. I love your looks too much to want someone else but you,” Sirius’ answers sweetly.

They kiss one last time, an obvious inability to let go of each other.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want either, Sirius. But this time, our goodbye isn’t completely sad.”

“Is that so?” asks Sirius, frowning.

“Yes because now we know what to do to fight him for real.”

“Oh really, tiny blondie Regulus?” exclaims the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, their cousin.

She appears out of nowhere, her usual mad grin on her lips. Her wand is out, pointing directly at his young cousin’s chest.

“I was so right to follow you, dear little one. From the beginning, I knew you weren’t with us. I knew it was too good to be true. I told my Lord but he didn’t believe me because it was only a woman’s intuition. I was sure you had let him pervert you, Regulus. You disgust me. And when I saw you wearing a glamour earlier tonight, I understood I could finally have what I was waiting for.”

“Stop talking now, Bellatrix,” warns Sirius.

“Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You’re just a tiny piece of garbage I’m going to get rid of.”

Because Bellatrix’s wand is already out, Regulus knows he’s handicapped but he’s not going to leave without a fight, and so he takes his chance and takes his wand. But of course, his cousin prevents him to do so, bounding him with a nasty hex. She has always been a very good duelist after all. But she also has always been too sure of herself for her own good. So certain she didn’t need to watch Sirius, her Blood-traitor cousin, she doesn’t see him taking discreetly his own wand out.

Without thinking, Sirius disarms her, bounds her to the next wall and frees his brother. Regulus is on his cousin immediately.

“Does he know I’m here?” he asks with a fearful voice.

“You’d like to know,” she laughs. “Of course, he knows. I summoned him.”

“I don’t believe you,” says Sirius who casts a cutting curse on his cousin’s throat.

The woman barely flinches, even if blood begins to drip from the wound.

“Tell us what he knows!” demands Sirius.

“As if I’d ever answer to you. You who perverted your own brother.”

“I thought you of all people wouldn’t mind incest,” smirks Sirius.

“Oh, I don’t really care that you fuck or do Salazar knows what together. What disgusts me is your filthy blood.”

Sirius laughs on these words.

“I’d be you, I wouldn’t say these kind of things, especially when you have a wand pointed at your throat.”

“You’re not capable of harming me for good, Sirius. You’re never been a good Black. And you weren’t able to go in Slytherin, I’m not afraid of you.”

“Except there is an element you forgot from this equation. You harmed the man I love and for him, I’ll do anything.”

“But you’re still unable to kill me,” giggles Bellatrix.

“But I’m not,” intervenes Regulus in a steady voice

“I certainly saw you doing lots of bad stuff,” affirms the woman just in case she could divide the two brothers.

“And now you’re gonna watch me killing you,” answers Regulus.

“No you won’t,” states Sirius.

And then, without a blink, he pronounces the two unforgivable words. A flash of green and Bellatrix’s body is completely limp.

“Sirius,” whispers Regulus, utterly confused.

“I told you I won’t let you use more unforgivable than necessary,” answers his brother who doesn’t seem shaken in the slightest.

“But you just kill someone…”

“I’ll do everything for you, I told you that a long time ago and that will never change.”

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Of course. I don’t regret anything. It was you or her.”

And even if it’s not really the case, Regulus nods, because he understands.

“Will you know what to do with the body?” asks Reg. “Because I can’t help you right now. I need to go and find what she told Voldemort.”

“Don’t worry about me. Everyone might think otherwise but I still have Black blood in my veins. You need to be careful though. Do you want me to erase the memories of this event? Voldemort can’t find out that you saw Bellatrix tonight.”

“No, it will be alright. My mind is impervious to his assaults.”

They kiss one last time.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer with you. I wish I could.”

“As you said earlier, _little king_ , this goodbye isn’t completely sad. We know how to fight now, thanks for you.”

“Yeah,” agrees Regulus. “And if we’re both ready to do everything’s needed, in the end, we might even be able to win.”

The last words are just a whisper: Reg’s farewell. Then he Dissaparates under Sirius’ gaze.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 14: BLACK is the New Plan**


	15. BLACK is the New Plan

**Chapter 14: BLACK is the New Plan**

On January of 1980, Regulus doesn’t hesitate nor postpone the beginning of his investigation about the prophecy. This is it, the moment he was waiting for all along. And he’s got a lot of work to do.

Three months later, in April, he takes benefit of the holiday to discreetly question Sybil Trelawney. Nothing is better than getting to the root. What he learns is valuable information, as in Dumbledore hiding the real date of the prophecy without telling anyone and then extracting it on purpose when Snape was there. Regulus manages to find the real date, October the 31st of 1979 and he understands immediately this is the baby’s conception date. Without telling anyone, he decides to confront Dumbledore and what he hears from the old man doesn’t reassure him in the slightest. Because Reg intends to tell his Master his conclusion, Albus and he fight. And even if Reg manages to go away – you wouldn’t think but the Headmaster is somewhat very powerful and almost indestructible, his wand always in your way – Dumbledore takes benefit of his earned time to warn the member of the Order of Reg’s treason and side change.

Of course, nobody believes him, especially not Sirius. Reg’s friends tell Albus he must have misunderstood something. What they don't understand is that the old man has always a hidden agenda.

Times are dark after that and the Light Side desperately needs some good news or at least hope. It occurs that Regulus has indeed given Voldemort information he wasn’t forced to give and worst of all, he has less and less contact with his brother. Dumbledore says this is a sign of his true allegiance. Sirius replies he can go fuck himself. And in the meantime, the Dark Side gains ground. Voldemort is being more ruthless than ever, as the days pass and that fact worries everyone. Even if they win, there might be nobody to save in the end.

Luckily, on July, the 31st of 1980, the light everyone was waiting for finally shows. Harry is born and it doesn’t take too much for anyone to do the math, understanding he’s the boy of the Prophecy. Because of Voldemort’s constant threat, it is decided the Potters will go into hiding.

As soon as they can speak to Dumbledore, they tell him that without Regulus, it would have been too late for them and they would have died. So Dumbledore has to make an effort about Reg, especially when Severus Snape comes to him and the Order not so long after, on Regulus’ advice, asking for asylum.

Because of James, Lily and Harry’s escape, Voldemort is in a real fury and Regulus is in the first line to take the blows. But he’s also the only one Voldemort truly believes and so he helps the Lord to track his friends. But James is clever and he’s had the course of Escape 101 with the Marauders and so he manages to keep his family alive. They have to move every week and so and never stay in the same country. This is exhausting, both nervously and physically but James and Lily wouldn’t trade it for anything. They have the possibility to see their son growing up after all.

-

In one year, Voldemort doesn’t make any progress and he gets angrier by the minute. His fears worsen which cause his soul to really darken from the curses he forced it to take. The attacks increase, not only on Muggles and Mudbloods but on everyone. And not only in England but all around the world. People fall, one after the other and everyone is afraid just to go outside of their home. It is obvious Voldemort is becoming insane, more than he already was. His action has no purpose anymore, only allowing him to stay alive forever. His supporter gets less supportive, trying to hide from the Dark Lord’s folly. Regulus informs his friends that even the Death Eaters begin to doubt their Master. Without Bellatrix to force them into insanity, they understand they might not be in the best of sides. The only advantage of Voldemort’s mental distress is that he leaves Regulus alone and even if it isn’t safe to be near him these days, this is already a good thing.

Despite his insanity, as the weeks pass, Voldemort manages to get closer to his targets and it becomes urgent to find another plan to hide the Potter’s family, the Dark Lord having finally discovers a pattern in their hiding spots.

On Sirius’ idea, Regulus convinces his mother to welcome their friends, the wards of the house being impassable. The cohabitation is delicate and so Lily and James prefer staying in the upper floor, in Sirius and Regulus’ rooms, Kreacher being their personal house-elf. Despite the gloominess of the place, they feel finally safe again and even spend some good time. They know their time is running short and they enjoy every bit of it they have.

And indeed, on September 1981, Regulus is finally certain of the number of Horcruxes made by Voldemort and so it’s time to set up the plan he’s been working on for a long while, especially when he can’t sleep – that is every night.

As they all meet in the Order’s quarters for the last time, it’s the first time Regulus and Albus see each other again since their last debacle and things don’t go that well between the two men – the self-proclaimed leader and the wanted one.

Ignoring each other the best they can, they talk about the locations of the Horcruxes to know precisely who’s going to take care of which and how. Dumbledore can’t participate since he’ll lead the main attack on Voldemort’s Death Eaters, at the same time, to give them some time.

The worst Horcrux – the only one that causes a problem in fact – is the diary because Voldemort always carries it with him and keeps it preciously.

“I could get it,” states Regulus reluctantly after a while of talking. “But to do so, I’d need to stay the night in his bedroom and I’m not ready to give him the compensation to be allowed there.”

“You have to be willing to make sacrifice, Regulus,” warns Albus.

“I’ve done a lot, Dumbledore. This is too much.”

“For what we heard, this ship has already sailed weeks ago.”

“I’m surprised you listen to rumors, Albus, but since everyone here seems to be eager to hear about my sexuality – or lack thereof – with Voldemort, let’s do it. When he decided to have me, I found another man to sleep with him, a man I polyjuiced and it was definitely a rape since I had put him under the Imperius Curse. So if I was able to do something like that, do you think I will give up now? You know, Dumbledore, I’m still expecting to get out of this war alive. I’m willing to lose a lot because of the Greater Good, but my relationship with Sirius certainly doesn’t fit in that case. If I knew our task was impossible, I’ll take Sirius now and we’ll run away. I’ll sacrifice all of your lives for him.

The voice is threatening, Regulus’ magic pulsating all over him.

“I’ll do it,” suddenly interrupts Severus. “I may not be his favorite as is Regulus but he trusts me to a certain extent. I’ll manage to get to the diary and destroy it.”

“It will be dangerous, Severus,” warns Regulus. “If he finds you, you’ll be dead before you can have the chance to say ‘no’.”

“I’ll be dead in a few days anyway.”

Severus doesn’t explain but Lily looks at him and she understands he means that with her death, he won’t have a real life ever.

That night, every aspect of Regulus’ plan is looked over, everyone becomes aware of its final role. The faces that leave the meeting are all pretty sad and this is no wonder each couple needs to be left alone for a while, especially Lily and James. They have after all an important decision to make, as in who will be in charge of baby Harry after their death. The decision isn’t really one, since it is pretty obvious who they trust the most, who they’d trust with their own life. But this deserves a discussion and the papers are long to fulfill.

In the following days, Sirius and Regulus become aware of James and Lily’s choice and this is with a particular emotion they accept the charge of adoptive parents. Regulus is particularly emotional. That gesture coming from two of his best friends means a lot to him. First, because it is the upper level on the acceptance of their relationship. Second, it is a way from him to have that family he’s dreaming of since he’s with Sirius, something he thought he wouldn’t be able to get. And finally, it is a new chance life gives him and he count on carrying the task out perfectly.

That night, Sirius and Regulus stay at Grimmauld Place, the need to share a special evening with their friends more important than ever. That night gives them the fuel they need to keep up with their mission until the end.

And slowly but surely, the date everything is supposed to be put into motion comes in sight. This is the day before the attack and the stress is at its highest for everyone. The rooms of Grimmauld Place are all taken and when some prefers to spend the evening with friends, others prefer to stay with their other half. Sirius tries to be the best host ever, even if his mind is on his brother and as soon as his duty is done, he can’t help but hurry to his bedroom where Regulus waits for him.

His brother is at his window, smoking and suddenly Sirius experiences a déjà vu, even if he has the sensation of seeing an old event from another point of view. This is odd but as Regulus turns to him, his face so pale from stress, his rings so huge from lack of sleep and his appearance hollow from lack of food, Sirius forgets his bad feeling and still acts on it. He joins his brother to the window and they smoke in silence for a very long while. They both know they won’t be able to sleep tonight, but particularly Regulus. He knows this is the end. Soon, they’ll know if his plan has worked. And he has difficulties to cope. When he’s with Sirius only, Regulus shows he isn’t sure of himself, he’s afraid. Knowing everything rests on your shoulders can be difficult, especially when you’re only 20 and it’s been months, years now you’re fighting as a spy, without remembering half the time on which side you are. Of course, Sirius does his best to help him. But the thing is, he doesn’t have to do anything. His only presence has always been enough to Regulus, enough to make him feel safe, loved and happy.

Once again, the atmosphere between the two brothers is heavy with no reason. It’s like each time they need to be together, to be there for each other, the universe is telling them in that particular way. They’re not teenagers anymore. They’re not afraid of their feelings, not afraid of what they might do together. Quite the opposite. They relish on it. They enjoy that moment when their look seize each other, when their body flirt with each other. This is good and they don’t rush into things. They need it. Little by little, they come closer from each other, never breaking their gaze, never breaking the silence. This is part of the fun, when you can almost hear your heartbeat and the one of your lover. This feels unique and intense and perfect.

When their mouths finally touch, their bodies are already burning with desire. They need to be reunited because if this is their last night on earth, there is nowhere else they would prefer to be. Being brothers have always made them share more than blood. Being lovers now make them share more than love. They both know it, know the uniqueness of their relationship and this is absolutely what they want, what they’ve always wanted. This is what being a Black means deep down: being unique, being proud of it and living by it. In a nutshell, accepting to trust the wish of your blood.

-

The next morning, Regulus is of course the first one who wakes up – or more accurately who goes downstairs in the kitchen. He’s utterly convince he’s gonna be alone but for the first time since he knows the guy, he crosses path with James at breakfast.

“Haven’t you slept at all?” asks James as soon as he sees Reg’s face because it’s really a wonder how the young man manages to even stand up.

“Not really,” admits Regulus unashamedly.

“Was it reasonable?”

“It was necessary,” answers Reg with a smirk.

“I don’t get it,” whispers James thoughtfully after a while.

“What?”

“How you manage to keep walking after an entire night of sex.”

Regulus looks at James curiously and understands the man needs a distraction at the moment. He’s gonna die today after all. He could at least indulge him.

“Since my sexuality seems so interesting to everyone, I’m gonna tell you James,” he begins to answer with a pervert voice he rarely uses. “First, I’m not the only one to take it and looking at your face, I’m guessing Sirius never told you that. Yes, your dear best friend like it up in the ass too. Second, we didn’t just fuck. We talked. We snuggled. In short, what happy, normal couples do. And finally, I really like this sensation to still feel him in me when I wake up. Because, yes, I do take it most of the times because I enjoy myself really much when he’s in me. So there is no better way to spend your potential last day on earth but have the remnants of Sirius’ cock in my ass.”

Sirius arrives just at that instant.

“Why are you talking about your ass with anyone else than me!” he wants to know, taking Regulus in his arms in the process.

“I was just praising your skills in bed to your best friend. You should thank me.”

“Well it’s the truth anyway…” he says with a laugh.

James is red at this point but also in stitches, a pleasant sound to hear when you know you won’t hear it again in the next future.

“Aren’t you supposed to bring Lily’s breakfast now?” asks Sirius once he sees what James is preparing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna do it. But, would you mind keeping Harry for one hour or two? I’d like some time alone with my wife before we have to meet the others.”

Regulus understands. Sirius understands. And they burst out of laughing.

Your last day on earth should always be the most joyful day of your life. Always.

-

And all the pieces fall into place.

Every event that leads to this fateful moment…

-

_October, the 31 st of 1981_

The living room of Grimmauld Place is full with a group of people you’d think you’d never see in this place together. Walburga herself has preferred to hide in her bedchamber. Even if she allowed the whole thing – not that she really had the choice – she didn’t sign to be the witness of her home’s stain.

Of course, there is Regulus, as the Black heir, the true leader of their group and the designer of their plan. His brother, his lover, is right next to him: Sirius Black, as handsome as ever, despite the tears that threaten to flow on his cheeks. He keeps Reg’s hand in his own, tightening his grip so much Regulus is glad he’s not holding his wand’s hand. Actually, he wouldn’t really mind if it was. This is goodbye after all.

From the other sides of Regulus and Sirius are their best friends, two men who vowed to be enemies forever: Severus Snape and James Potter. Her hand to her husband but her eyes to her lost best friend, there is the woman at the origin of their discord: Lily Potter. And yet, despite the misunderstanding dynamic of their trio, they’re all here because sometimes, in life, there are things more important than hatred, as in love and desire to be free. And this is probably the bundle of blankets in Lily’s arm who’s the best sign of that. Because even if he’s only one year old, Harry Potter is the most loved boy of the room and the true reason of their meeting. Who knew it would need a prophecy and a special boy to gather those people together?

To loop the loop, there are Remus Lupin, the wolfy friend, Andromeda Tonks, the longtime banished cousin and her husband Ted, the Muggleborn. Every part of the Wizard Society is represented and they almost seem to be a family. A strange one, mind you. As the goodbyes are given though, they certainly look like a true one too. Because for once, despite their relationship with other, they all say goodbye to each other. Of course, some farewell is more emotional than others – as in Lily and Severus for one part and Sirius and James on another part. Others are more passionate and not the one intended. James pinpoints it when he sees Sirius and Regulus together, the last ones to say bye, the last ones to kiss.

“How is that possible that they look the most passionate in the room? In the entire world, probably. Is that a brother thing? I mean, Lily and I surely know this is our last day on earth but these two, if everything goes well, they’re supposed to live happily ever after and yet they’re kissing as if there was no tomorrow… Just unbelievable.”

Despite some blushes, the words are humorously received, until Sirius and Regulus finally understand they’re the ones talked about. With a visible reluctance, they let go of each other. Then, for the last time – at least he hopes so – Regulus takes back his Slytherin mask and composure.

“Are we all ready?” he asks in an emotional tone he can’t avoid.

Only nods face him.

“Then let’s go. Good luck to everyone and may the magic be with you!”

One by one, they all go away.

-

As every plan, Regulus’ one is simple and yet, so many things could go wrong. Coordination is requited, as much as punctuality is needed, and so many other qualities along the way. But at least, if there is one thing all the participants are sure to have, it is motivation, resolution, and hope.

-

Lily is the first one to go away and so the first one to arrive at her destination. Little Hangleton. Thanks to Reg’s info, the Gaunt’s shack is no difficult to locate. Finding a way to come into the ruin isn’t either. The crest ring is well hidden though but Lily is prepared. She knows spells that can detect Dark Magic and when she finally gets the piece of jewelry, she can’t help the smile to spread on her face. She checks the hour and knows she has to hurry. Destroying the ring is no bed of roses but again, with the good spell, the good artefact and the good will, everything is possible. And so Lily manages.

When she comes back to Grimmauld Place, James is already on his way to the cave Kreacher had been sent to months ago. Lily takes Harry back from Andy and Ted’s arms, allowing the Tonks to go fight on the battlefield. Then she is gone to her home.

At the same time, Sirius is at Hogwarts, looking for Rowena’s diadem in the Room of Requirement; Regulus is in the Lestrange family’s vault, taking care of Helga’s cup and Severus is risking his life just to have a look of Voldemort’s diary.

-

James is still away when Lily finally contacts Peter. She isn’t happy to have the traitor and her baby in the same room but she doesn’t have a choice. Once the chubby man arrives, Lily explains to him about the Fidelius Charm they want to perform with James.

“We’ve got a bad feeling about Sirius,” she says. “He hasn’t been the same since his brother changed side. We’d like to take you as a keeper.”

Peter is almost glowing when she puts him under the spell.

“James is going back in a few minutes, do you want to wait for him?” she offers.

But of course, Peter doesn’t. He has a Master to warn.

And warn him he does, but much quicker than expected. It occurs he was very in a hurry to betray his friends.

And so when James finally arrives, he doesn’t even have the time to reach for his wife. Voldemort is already in the house, facing him. James doesn’t know if their plan has succeeded. His own Horcruxe is destroyed but the other haven’t joined him yet. As he faces the Dark Lord, James only knows one thing: he’s gonna give his life for his family, for his baby, Harry.

In the end, fate always wins and prophecies too. Despite the best of plans, when destiny decides what’s about to happen then you can be sure it will.

Unfortunately, there is one thing the group of friends ignores, one thing that could completely ruin their plan. One thing Dumbledore knew from the beginning. Even if he has managed to convince the Potter that Harry had to be there in the house to fulfil the prophecy, that they both needed to die to give him a strength Voldemort couldn’t fight against, leaving him killable for whoever would be there, the rest of the prophecy has been clear: Harry is the one who has to vanquish the Dark Lord, the one who has to die with the man. Not his parents, nor their friends. And so when Voldemort kills Lily to finally face baby Harry, facing his fate, Life knows she’s managed to thumb her nose at everyone and their perfect plans, from both the Light and the Dark sides.

-

When Sirius and Regulus arrive in Godric’s Hollow and then in the house of Lily and James Potter, they know something is not right. First, they see the corpse of James and even if they were prepared to, this is a shock their bodies have difficulties to take, especially after their Horcruxes’ hunt. What they see next is worst and they were definitely not prepared to that: Lily’s body is a limp on the floor and Voldemort is looking at Harry, stroking his left cheek with his crooked finger. Sirius’ blood runs cold and he yells. Of course, Voldemort’s attention is on them, only for a millisecond. The Dark Lord sees Regulus, the man he loved when he was still a man himself – he’s already a snake, a piece of soul in a disgusted body – and he doesn’t react… for now.

Certain he will deal with Regulus and his own deception later, Voldemort closes the door behind Harry and himself, the small baby crying in his crib.

There is silence next. Sirius and Regulus do everything they can to come into the room but there is no way. Then, they see a flash of green and they both fall apart, a mute ‘no’ on their lips. But suddenly, the door opens and they see Voldemort, or what remains of him.

“You’ll pay for that, Regulus,” says the almost destroyed silhouette of Voldemort as his last breath, his last strength. “I will come back for you and you’ll wish death had taken you.”

Then he hits Regulus in the chest, knocking him out and Voldemort finally blows to pieces.

Sirius is here to support Regulus, waking him up and checking his vitals but his brother doesn’t stay on the ground very long for the simple reason that he hears the cries of baby Harry and his parental instinct kicks in.

“Harry…” he whispers to Sirius and his lover finally gets back his bearing.

Helping Regulus in his walk, they come into Harry’s bedroom where the little boy is standing in his crib, his arms spread out, to be taken. Sirius takes him without a blink.

When Harry finally calms down, Regulus and Sirius are able to remove his already crazy hair that goes into his face. And then they see for the first time something that will be the sign of freedom and hope in the Wizarding World for a long time: a lightning bolt scar in Harry’s forehead.

 


	16. BLACK is the New Start

**Chapter 15: BLACK is the New Start, BLACK is the New York**

**Epilogue**

The sun is just raising on the skyscrapers as Sirius, Regulus and Harry land in New York. Their International Portkey leads them directly in Manhattan, next to the building of their new home.

A new home in a new city for a new life.

It’s been a week since Voldemort has been erased of the planet for good and since then, the party hasn’t ceased in the Wizarding World, all over the Globe. Wizards are so happy they’re not even careful with the Muggles. Among all of these celebrations, there is Harry. The Hero. The Savior of the humanity. In less than seven days, everyone already knows his name, his story, his face and they all want a piece of the child. In these conditions, it is obvious Harry couldn’t stay in England because it’s going to worsen as the days pass. And considering his new family life, it would only fuel the public’s interest for their new celebrity.

Anyway, Sirius and Regulus both need a change of air. The reason why they chose New York is simple and holds in one word: Quidditch or more accurately the New York Liberty Flyers, the local team. Even if it’s been a while since Regulus has played this sport, back in Hogwarts, he was destined to become professional as a seeker. And so he still has hope.

As they arrive in New York, Sirius and Regulus immediately know they won’t ever regret their choice. They’re still young so even if they’re now parents, they need to live in a city, THE City.

Identifying the new estate they bought thanks to their vault now full, Regulus and Sirius come into the immense building, taken care by a very classy concierge. The brothers nod to the man before heading to the nearby elevator. Once in their duplex, Sirius and Regulus discover with pleasure and astonishment the home Kreacher has prepared for them. The place is huge. They’ve got the two last floors, including the amazing penthouse with a sight on Central Park. Sirius and Regulus visit all the rooms with delight and a wide smile on their lips.

But suddenly, the cries and sobs of baby Harry starts Sirius who’s carrying the boy in his arms. Sirius looks at Harry with concern before he makes a face and then turns to Regulus:

“I think he just pooped.”

“Yeah, that’s what babies do, Sirius. So what?”

“What are we going to do?”

“Changing him would be a good idea.”

“What? By ourselves. I won’t do that. That’s gross.”

Regulus rolls his eyes then hold out his arms. Harry’s magic begins to flow from his body and objects even shake around him, Reg understands this is an emergency and that baby Harry isn’t patient in the slightest.

“Give him to me, I’ll take care of him,” then he pauses and calls for Kreacher. “Come help me, please. I’d like you to teach me how to change Harry.”

“I can do it for you, Master Regulus.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to do it myself. I just need your expertise. After all, you were the one doing it for us.”

So the man, the elf and the baby leave the room to the nursery. Sirius is not far behind though.

“Hey! Don’t do it without me,” he exclaims.

“I thought it wasn’t worth your perfect hands,” smirks Regulus.

“I didn’t say that. I just want to see.”

Sirius seems excited now.

“This isn’t going to be pretty, you know,” explains Regulus to calm him down but that doesn’t do.

As Regulus changes baby Harry with the help of Kreacher, Sirius is in awe.

“It’s only poop, as you put it so indelicately not five minutes ago, Sirius… and now you’re on the verge of crying.”

Sirius looks at Regulus with actual tears in his eyes, absolutely not discouraged by the remark. He strokes Regulus’ cheek, taking Harry now perfectly clean in his arms.

“He’s our baby now,” he whispers in his brother’s ear.

The cleaning done and back in the living, Harry wears a look of content. He takes his thumb in his mouth, his golden snitch toy in his hand, ready to sleep. Sirius kisses his forehead, right on the scar, then he kisses Regulus on the lips, aware they’ve got a beautiful future ahead and pleased he’s gonna share it with his brother.

-

There is one thing you need to know about the Black brothers, when they love, they love completely and forever. When they’re happy, they intend to keep it that way. And despite what they’ve been through, they’re now utterly happy. Together is their only way to be happy, sharing in the most purely and powerfully way both their blood and their love.


End file.
